Nigdy nie jest za późno na nowe początki
by fanka77
Summary: Kariery Jacka i Sam kwitną, lecz ich życie osobiste, to już inna sprawa. Czy naprawdę stracili już szansę na wspólne szczęście? Co, jeśli nie? Na dodatek w SGC pojawiają się goście. Kim są i czego chcą? Oto jest pytanie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hej! Wróciłam! Przepraszam, że tak dawno się nie odzywałam, ale byłam bardzo zajęta. Na dodatek, moja wena się zbuntowała i wszystko, co próbowałam pisać, okazywało się zwyczajnym „kaszanem". Ostatnio jednak naszedł mnie nowy pomysł i muszę stwierdzić, że tym razem jestem zadowolona z pierwszych rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również się spodoba._

_Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania! ;-)_

_Asia_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

- Znowu przytyłem!- mruknął z niesmakiem, zapinając marynarkę swojego wyjściowego munduru. Nienawidził go. Znacznie bardziej wolał swoje stare, dopasowane jak ulał BDU, które dawało mu poczucie komfortu. Jak na złość jednak, jego pozycja wymagała, by prezentował się należycie, więc codziennie rano, wciąż od nowa musiał wciskać się w sztywny mundur , który, co gorsza, zaczął się „nieco" na nim kurczyć.

- Cholerna biurkowa robota!- dodał. Miał stanowczo zbyt mało ruchu i zbyt częstych okazji do jedzenia, co mu wcale, a wcale nie służyło. Tęsknił za czasami, gdy w ferworze walki musiał biegać godzinami, albo wspinać się, albo skakać, albo nawet rąbać drzewo, by zrobić sobie jakieś prowizoryczne schronienie. Ach! W tych słodkich czasach miał talię jak osa!

No dobra… To nie zabrzmiało zbyt męsko, ale fakty pozostawały faktami… Gdy rezydował w SGC, był w świetnej fizycznej formie, tymczasem tu, zamknięty w czterech ścianach swojego biura w Pentagonie, powoli zaczął przypominać Hammonda (no, może za wyjątkiem tej łysiny). Bez urazy… Szanował swojego byłego dowódcę, jak nikogo na świecie. Stary dobry George wiedział, co to lojalność, honor i oddanie. Nie raz wyciągnął ich zadki z szamba i przymknął oko na niektóre ich samowolki tylko dlatego, że służyły wyższemu dobru. Jego śmierć była wielką stratą, ponieważ zmarł nie tylko doskonały oficer, ale też nieprzeciętnie dobry człowiek i przyjaciel.

Jakkolwiek jednak ciepło wspominał swojego poprzednika, generał broni Jonathan „Jack" O'Neill nie zamierzał skończyć jak typowy „misio", z wystającym brzuchem!

- Muszę wreszcie wziąć się za siebie i skorzystać z tego platynowego karnetu na siłownię, który sprezentował mi Danny!- stwierdził zdecydowanie.

Ostatnim razem, gdy widział swojego młodszego (i choć nigdy by nie powiedział tego głośno), najlepszego przyjaciela, było Boże Narodzenie. Doktor Jackson zaskoczył go swoją wizytą, lecz zaskoczył pozytywnie, ponieważ Jack był przeświadczony, że tamte święta spędzi samotnie. Cassie była z przyjaciółmi w Aspen, na nartach. Teal'c od miesięcy przebywał na Dakarze, użerając się z Radą Wolnych Jaffa. Daniel miał być na wykopaliskach gdzieś na P-coś-tam, a Carter… No cóż… Carter objęła dowództwo nowego statku klasy Dedal, ochrzczonego jako „George Hammond", na cześć ich wielkiego, nieżyjącego lidera i w tamtym czasie latała gdzieś po galaktyce.

Do licha! Tęsknił za nią… Od jego transferu do Waszyngtonu, nie spędzali ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu, ale zawsze były to najlepsze chwile jego życia. Znał ją od przeszło dwunastu lat, kochał prawie tyle samo i chociaż zawsze coś stało im na drodze, nic nie zmieniło tych uczuć. One wciąż były i co ważniejsze, nadal rosły. Jak to jest, że za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali, wyglądała, jakby czas się dla niej zatrzymał? Miała czterdzieści cztery lata i nadal była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek znał. Zaskoczyła go, farbując swoje (teraz nieco dłuższe niż zwykle) złote włosy na ciemniejszy kolor, ale choć uwielbiał ją jako blondynkę, nowy image nie ujął ani trochę jej urody. Dla niego nadal była doskonała…

To dlatego tak się przejął swoim wyglądem. Miał sześćdziesiątkę na karku i chociaż nadal był w lepszej formie, niż jego koledzy w tym wieku, zaczął czuć się stary i… nie czarujmy się, nieatrakcyjny.

Naturalnie Sam…eee… Carter, zawsze podkreślała, że nie zgadza się z tą opinią.

- _Pan nie jest stary, sir!_- _wołała, gdy narzekał na wiek i bolące kolana, dając mu do zrozumienia (albo przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję), że nie przeszkadza jej szesnastoletnia różnica wieku między nimi._

Tym nie mniej, o ile ona nadal pozostawała w kwiecie wieku i prawdę mówiąc, nadal miała wielu adoratorów (nie, żeby jakichś zachęcała… Od śmierci Jacoba i zerwania z Pete'em zdawała się orbitować wokół jego skromnej osoby i o ile wiedział, nie spotykała się z żadnym facetem, spędzając swój wolny czas w jego towarzystwie, czy to w Waszyngtonie, czy w chatce nad jeziorem, w Minnesocie), to on zaczął czuć się niewart jej uwagi. W związku z tym, chciał dla niej wyglądać dobrze, nawet jeśli formalnie nie byli parą.

Oczywiście, plotki na ich temat krążyły, zakłady (o tak, wiedział o pokaźnym banku, trzymanym cichaczem przez Waltera!) kontynuowano, ale chociaż Jack i Sam stali się sobie naprawdę bliscy, wciąż nie mieli odwagi, by przekroczyć linię.

Jak powiedział kiedyś Danielowi, ich związek był skomplikowany…

- Yup, kolego! Trzeba się pozbyć tego tłuszczyku inaczej Carter naprawdę cię rzuci.- powiedział do swego odbicia w lustrze, po czym dodał:- Nie, żeby z tobą chodziła, ale…

Poza tym, zbliżał się prezydencki bal, na którym miała mu towarzyszyć, gdy już wróci z kolejnej misji (co miało nastąpić już niedługo, ku jego wielkie uldze i uciesze) i musiał się godnie prezentować u jej boku, czyż nie?

Westchnąwszy głęboko, raz jeszcze krytycznym wzrokiem obrzucił swoją „nieco" zaokrągloną sylwetkę i dopiwszy resztę kawy, którą zrobił sobie rano, pochwycił neseser i udał się do wyjścia, gdzie już oczekiwał jego osobisty kierowca.

Owszem, miał kierowcę. Był to jeden z plusów bycia głową Homeworld Security i choć Jack niewątpliwie tęsknił za prowadzeniem swojej starej, wysłużonej półciężarówki, to w zatłoczonym Waszyngtonie posiadanie szofera było bardzo korzystnym rozwiązaniem. Korki tutaj były okropne i musiał przyznać, że gdyby sam musiał się przez nie przedzierać, prędzej zniósłby jajo. Przyzwyczaił się więc, że jest wożony i nie korzystał z usług sierżanta Dale'a tylko wtedy, gdy odwiedzali go przyjaciele, a zwłaszcza Carter…

Tak czy owak, jak każdego dnia pozwolił się zawieźć do Pentagonu, po czym skierował się od razu do swojego biura, witając się po drodze ze współpracownikami, na czele których stała jego rezolutna sekretarka, pani Morris. To ona trzymała w kupie jego papierki i to jej zawdzięczał codzienny talerzyk ciasteczek czekoladowych, rezydujący na jego biurku. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, po tym, jak nie raz musiała się z nim użerać, tę kobietę powinni nagrodzić medalem, albo ogłosić świętą. Bóg wie, że na to zasługiwała!

- Dzień dobry, Mildred!- mrugnął wesoło, mijając jej biurko.

- Dzień dobry, panie generale.- odparła z udawaną sztywnością, jednak za jej okrągłymi okularami czaił się ukryty humor. Jak na siedemdziesiątkę, była pełna życia!

- To co dziś mamy w planach?- spytał swobodnym tonem.

- Poza spotkaniem z Szefem Połączonych Sztabów o 10.00 i wideo-konferencją z generałem Fiodorowem o 12.00, nic konkretnego.- odparła.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzył się.- Bądź taka złota i wyskrob mi ze dwie godzinki gdzieś przed obiadem. Chciałbym skoczyć do siłowni. Zapuściłem się trochę.- stwierdził.

- Nie przeczę.- powiedziała szczerze, jak to zawsze miała w zwyczaju.- Już się zastanawiałam, czy nie umówić poprawek pana do munduru, sir.- dodała.

- Hej!- zaprotestował zaraz.- To nie tylko moja wina! To ty mnie ciągle karmisz tymi czekoladowymi cudeńkami, Milly!- wypalił w samoobronie.

- Po pierwsze, generale…- zripostowała bez ogródek (lubił w niej tę cechę- była otwarta w przeciwieństwie do reszty tych lizusów, którzy go otaczali).-…nikt panu nie każe jeść wszystkich na raz.- przypomniała.

- A po drugie?- spytał z pozorowanym sarkazmem.

- Po drugie, jak pan myśli, od kogo doktor Jackson wziął pomysł na świąteczny prezent?- zapytała, znacząco unosząc brwi.

- Ha! Wiedziałem, że sam tego nie wymyślił!- zawołał z tryumfem O'Neill.- Zwykle przywozi mi kolejną figurkę jakiegoś bożka. Zaraz, zaraz…- tu się na chwilę zatrzymał.- Czy to znaczy, że chciałaś mi dać coś do zrozumienia?- spytał podejrzliwie.

- Nie wiem, sir.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.- Niech się pan sam domyśli.

- Pfff!- mruknął, udając obrażonego.- Jak będziesz taka złośliwa, to cię kiedyś zwolnię!- zagroził, choć wiedziała, że nie mówił poważnie.

- Skoro pan tak mówi, szefie.- wstrząsnęła nonszalancko ramionami.

Jack westchnął z dezaprobatą, ale w środku śmiał się jak opętany. Doskonale wiedział, że Milly pozostanie tu aż po grób, inaczej kto by go chronił przed tutejszymi harpiami, które polują na niego tylko ze względu na jego pozycję? By się do niego zbliżyć, musiałyby przejść przez panią Morris, a to graniczyło z cudem, bo była lepsza niż sam Cerber w piekle!

Yup! Tylko idiota pozbywałby się tak dobrego strażnika, a on idiotą nie był (chociaż wszystkim wciskał co innego). Poza tym, lubił ją!

- A mogę chociaż liczyć na kubek dobrej kawki?- zapytał z nadzieją.

- Pańska HERBATKA ZIOŁOWA już czeka.- odpowiedziała tylko kobieta.

- Ty mnie kiedyś wykończysz, Milly.- przewrócił oczami generał.

- Nie, sir. Ja tylko ratuję panu życie.- sprostowała i zajęła się swoją pracą.

Wiedział, że dyskusja została zamknięta, więc z rezygnacją poszedł do swego gabinetu i jak co dzień, upił łyk tej sianowatej lury, którą mu parzyła.

W sumie, musiał przyznać, że to COŚ nawet mu służyło. Może faktycznie powinien ograniczyć kofeinę?

- _Co to, to nie!_- przyszło mu na myśl.- _Po moim trupie!_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Alleluja! Nareszcie zdołałam się zalogować. Wczoraj nie dało rady przez cały dzień, lecz na szczęście dziś już nie miałam problemu. Skoro więc tak, czas na kontynuację…_

_P.S. Dzięki za komentarz, Madi. Bardzo się cieszę, że nowy kawałek Ci się spodobał. Liczę, że i reszta nie będzie gorsza._

_Pozdrawiam gorąco!_

_Asia_

2.

Denerwował się jak jasny gwint, a wszystko dlatego, że dziś miał być TEN wieczór, a konkretnie, prezydencki bal zorganizowany w Białym Domu przez Pierwszą Damę i jej szanownego małżonka.

Normalnie nie byłby to dla niego żaden problem. Już przywykł do ciągłych przyjęć i rautów wydawanych przez polityków i innych dygnitarzy, którzy mieszkali w Waszyngtonie. Nie, żeby to lubił! Nadal czuł się na nich jak ryba wyjęta z wody, ale była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które „musisz zrobić", więc zaciskał zęby, uśmiechał się kiedy trzeba i uciekał, jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

Dziś jednak, nie denerwował się, ponieważ musiał tam być, lecz dlatego, że po sześciu miesiącach spędzonych w przestrzeni kosmicznej, Samantha wreszcie znalazła się na orbicie Ziemi i zgodnie z planem, miała mu towarzyszyć na tym przyjęciu. Co więcej, ze względu na ogrom obowiązków, Carter miała przybyć do jego domu na ostatnią chwilę, już przygotowana, dzięki zapobiegliwości Vali Mal Doran, która nie tylko wyszukała odpowiednią suknię dla pani pułkownik (Jacka aż skręcało, by ujrzeć kreację), ale też spakowała torbę z kilkoma rzeczami dla Sam i wraz z innymi „niezbędnymi", jak to określiła, rzeczami i już przeniosła się na pokład „Hammonda", by tam, w zaciszu kajuty przyjaciółki, pomóc jej się ostatecznie wystroić.

Jack, ze swej strony, przez ostatni miesiąc intensywnie pracował nad swoją kondycją, spędzając każdy wolny moment w siłowni. Mało tego pokusił się nawet o własnego trenera i choć kosztowało go to nie lada wysiłek, przeszedł na specjalną dietę, by znowu wyglądać korzystnie. Koniec końców, opłaciło się. Jego galowy mundur znów leżał jak za dawnych czasów (nie, żeby kiedykolwiek był szczególnie wygodny, ale teraz przynajmniej go nie ściskał niczym przeklęty gorset!) i choć włosy generała były teraz bardziej białe niż siwe, to musiał przyznać, że prezentował się dość okazale.

Nadal był wysoki, postawny, miał wesołe światełko w oczach i twarz, za którą wielu jego równolatków dałoby się zabić.

- O yeah! Przystojne z ciebie bydlę, Jack!- mrugnął z zadowoleniem, by nieco ułagodzić swoje nerwy.- Na dodatek, będziesz miał u swego boku najpiękniejszą kobietę we Wszechświecie!- dodał.

- Dziękuję, sir.- usłyszał zza pleców i odwróciwszy się natychmiast na pięcie, stanął jak wryty.

Najwyraźniej świeżo przybyła z pokładu swego statku, pośrodku jego salonu stała ONA- kobieta jego życia- Samantha Carter.

Była zjawiskowa. Inaczej nie mógł tego ująć. Ubrana w długą, sięgającą podłogi, satynową suknię w kolorze głębokiego błękitu, który tak cudownie podkreślał jej oczy, po prostu zapierała mu dech w piersi. Kreacja, którą miała na sobie, została tak uszyta, by podkreślić jej perfekcyjne kształty. Nie miała tradycyjnych ramiączek. Zamiast tego, seksowną, lekko usztywnioną w biuście górę wykończono wyszywaną kamieniami i krzyżującą się pod szyją taśmą, która nie tylko trzymała suknię w miejscu, ale doskonale zastępowała biżuterię, która teraz ograniczona była do szafirowych kolczyków w uszach (tych samych, które kupił jej na ostatnie urodziny) i bransoletki na nadgarstku, zrobionej z białego złota i również inkrustowanej szafirami. Na dodatek, ku jego radości, Sam powróciła do naturalnego koloru włosów, które znów lśniły dawnym złotem, upięte z wielką wprawą przez dziewczynę Daniela (który nadal głośno zaprzeczał, że Vala nią jest, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że czuje do niej miętę), a jednocześnie „autorkę" makijażu Carter. W jednej dłoni pani pułkownik trzymała małą, srebrną torebeczkę, a w drugiej, torbę z ubraniami, którą właśnie rzucała na podłogę.

- Mam rozumieć, że wyglądam dobrze?- zapytała nieśmiało, rumieniąc się przy tym uroczo i jakby na zawołanie, wykonując obrót, by mógł ocenić całość.

Jezu Chryste! Omal zawału nie dostał, gdy zobaczył jej odkryte plecy! Była, była…

- Wow!- wymruczał tylko, niezdolny wymyślić czegoś lepszego.

Niech się schowają te wszystkie Hator, Isztar i inne rzekome boginie miłości. Pułkownik doktor Samantha Carter biła je wszystkie już w przedbiegach!

- Sir?- naciskała niepewnie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie nosiła podobnej sukni. Była z natury skromna i dość konserwatywna, jeśli chodzi o garderobę, ale Vala przekonała ją, że tym razem musi nie tylko wyglądać odpowiednio, lecz także seksownie.

- …_W końcu…_- zauważyła z psotnym uśmiechem.-_… musisz zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie na generale po tak długiej rozłące!_-_ mrugnęła wesoło, zupełnie zawstydzając Sam, która pokryła się szkarłatem._

- Nie przesadziłam?- spytała cicho, gdy jego język nadal stał kołkiem.

Dopiero to pytanie pozwoliło mu się pozbierać i odpowiedzieć właściwie.

- Myliłem się, Carter.- odparł powoli.- Dzisiejszego wieczora będę miał u boku nie tylko najpiękniejszą kobietę w tym Wszechświecie, ale we wszystkich możliwych jego wariantach!- powiedział wreszcie podchodząc bliżej i szarmancko ująwszy jej dłoń, ucałował koniuszki palców, śląc przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż jej pleców.- Wyglądasz niczym bogini, Sam…- dodał niemal szeptem, zatapiając w niej gorące spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu.

Nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno, ale liczyła na podobną reakcję. Pocałunek jednak, był niewątpliwie niespodzianką, choć bardzo mile widzianą! Wszystko dlatego, że mimo całej ich bliskości, Jack zdawał się unikać podobnych gestów, zupełnie jakby się bał, że przekroczy granicę ich znajomości zachowując się „nieodpowiednio".

- _Och, gdyby tylko!_- westchnęła w duszy blondynka.

Rzadko też nazywał ją po imieniu i fakt, że dziś zwrócił się do niej właśnie tak, sprawił jej jeszcze większą przyjemność.

- Dziękuję, sir.- powtórzyła znowu.- Pan również prezentuje się doskonale. Czyżby pan ćwiczył?- spytała tonem niewiniątka, chcąc trochę rozładować coraz gorętszą atmosferę.

- Może trochę!- machnął dłonią nieco nonszalancko.- Sama wiesz, jak nie lubię się nudzić, Carter, a ostatnio nic się nie dzieje!- próbował narzekać, lecz wiedziała, że żartuje.

- Wolałby pan może rundkę z Ori albo innym kosmitą, sir?- zachichotała.

- Och, gdyby tylko!- bezbłędnie powtórzył jej myśli, rozbawiając ją jeszcze mocniej i przypominając jednocześnie, jak podobni są do siebie.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, generale!- mrugnęła wesoło, uśmiechając się do niego tym megawatowym uśmiechem, który tak kochał.

- Koniecznie, Carter. Koniecznie!- odparł i również się roześmiał.- To jak, jesteś gotowa, pułkowniku?- zapytał miękko, oferując jej swoje ramię.

- Owszem, sir.- odparła tym samym tonem.- Zakładam, że na zewnątrz jest ciepło. Czy się mylę? A może potrzebuję szala?- upewniła się jeszcze.

- Szal może się przydać.- przytaknął Jack.- Wieczory ostatnio robią się chłodne.

- W takim razie dobrze, że mam tu jeden, stwierdziła, kierując się do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie ostatnio zostawiła kilka zakupów, gdy niespodziewanie cofnięto jej urlop i wezwano na „Hammonda". Chwilę potem była z powrotem, trzymając w dłoni eleganckie, koronkowe, srebrne okrycie, które generał, jak na dżentelmena przystało, pomógł jej założyć na ramiona.

Teraz mogła już wyjść bez obaw o to, że zmarznie. Z drugiej jednak strony, Jack był tak blisko, że wątpiła, iż tego wieczora poczuje jakikolwiek chłód. Niech mówią, co chcą… Jak na sześćdziesięciolatka, nadal był gorącym ciachem!

Droga do Białego Domu upłynęła im na przyjemnej pogawędce „o tym i o owym" oraz na kradzionych sobie wzajemnie spojrzeniach. Było nie było, nie widzieli się od wielu miesięcy (przynajmniej nie twarzą w twarz, bo długodystansowe podprzestrzenne wideo-konferencje się nie liczą!) i musieli nasycić się swoim widokiem, zwłaszcza że był on TAK łasy dla oka!

Kiedy dojechali wreszcie do celu i Jack wprowadzał ukochaną na salę bankietową, puszył się jak paw. Był dumny eskortując tak piękną i nadal młodą kobietę na przyjęcie, gdzie nie brakowało zainteresowanych nią mężczyzn. Wiedział jednak, że to z nim Sam spędzi większość tego wieczoru, że to on jest jej partnerem (nie odważył się nazywać siebie randką, przynajmniej nie na głos…) i że to jemu dziś będą zazdrościć wszyscy faceci, żonaci, czy też nie.

Oczywiście, bez rozmowy z Pierwszą Parą się nie obeszło. Niedługo składający urząd Henry Hayes wyraził nie tylko wdzięczność za wieloletnią i pełną sukcesów współpracę, ale też życzenie, by jego ulubieni „zbawcy Ziemi" nareszcie wzięli się w karby i „zrobili, co trzeba!", jak to dobitnie określił, zawstydzając oboje.

Jack i Sam nie byli naiwni. Wiedzieli, co insynuował, ale nawet mimo sprzyjających okoliczności (Samantha kończyła właśnie swoją rundę dowodzenia Hammondem" i miała zostać przeniesiona do Strefy 51, gdzie szykowano dla niej stołek Szefa Projektów Badawczych, co z kolei skutkowałoby wyłączeniem jej z bezpośredniego łańcucha dowodzenia, w jakim nadal znajdowała się z Jackiem), zwyczajnie obawiali się, że ich czas już przeminął, że stracili swoją szansę na szczęście i pozostała im tylko przyjaźń.

Naturalnie, była to kupa bzdur, ale w swym uporze trudno im to było zaakceptować. Tak długo trzymali uczucia zamknięte w „tamtym pokoju", że nie umieli sobie z nimi poradzić teraz, gdy nareszcie mogli go „otworzyć".

W każdym razie, po obowiązkowych rozmowach z szefami i kilku mniej obowiązkowych, ze starymi znajomymi, para nareszcie miała czas na rozrywkę. Mała przekąska przy szwedzkim stole zapewniła obojgu energię, którą potem spalili w tańcu, zachwycając zebranych doskonałym zgraniem na parkiecie.

Tak… Generał O'Neill i pułkownik Carter pasowali do siebie pod każdym względem.

Gdyby jeszcze WRESZCIE coś z tym zrobili…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Nie tym razem, Złotko! Tym razem odstąpiłam od starego dobrego „spić się i wylądować w łóżku", na rzecz nieco innego rozwoju sytuacji. Sądzę jednak, iż nowe podejście również Ci się spodoba. Z resztą, jak kiedyś Ci wspomniałam, dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają! _

_P.S. Czy wspomniałam, że ten rozdział dedykuję właśnie Tobie, Madi? ;-)_

3.

- Dobrze się bawiłaś?- zapytał z ciepłym uśmiechem, gdy późnym wieczorem wrócili do jego domu w Georgetown.

Przez całe przyjęcie tańczyli, śmiali się, a przy okazji uprzejmie spławiali potencjalnych zainteresowanych.

Paradoksalnie, nie tylko Sam miała tam wielu wielbicieli. Jack również nie mógł opędzić się od kobiet, które nie tylko lgnęły do niego ze względu na trzy gwiazdki w jego epoletach, ale również dlatego, że tego wieczora wprost promieniował seksapilem. Był niezwykle męski i kuszący- prawdziwy samiec alfa- tym bardziej pożądany, że najwyraźniej zajęty. Typowy zakazany owoc, którego każda Ewa w tym ogrodzie chciałaby spróbować.

Pechowo dla wszystkich pań (oprócz tej jednej) Jack O'Neill był błogo nieświadomy swego zwierzęcego uroku i w owej nieświadomości, całą swoją uwagę poświęcał swojej towarzyszce, która zresztą była nim równie zajęta, co on nią.

Para opuściła przyjęcie mniej więcej w środku imprezy, ponieważ Carter była już nieco zmęczona. Było nie było, praktycznie z marszu zjawiła się w Waszyngtonie i zanim zeszła z pokładu „Hammonda", do ostatniej chwili rozdzielała obowiązki wśród załogi, która po ich wykonaniu, miała zostać przetransportowana na powierzchnię globu, by skorzystać z zasłużonego wolnego.

- Cudownie!- westchnęła zadowolona blondynka, zsuwając z ramion szal i kładąc go na oparciu sofy w salonie. Już przy wejściu zrzuciła swoje srebrne, seksowne sandałki na szpilce, dzięki którym prawie zrównała się wzrostem z Jackiem, a które na dłuższą metę zwyczajnie zmaltretowały jej stopy, na co dzień nawykłe do wojskowych kamaszy.- Choć muszę przyznać, że trochę się rozczarowałam, nie widząc Paula Davisa i jego żony. Bardzo chciałam przywitać się z Laną.- przyznała.

Ona i małżonka prawej ręki generała, bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły w czasie częstych (na ile to w ogóle możliwe) pobytów Samanthy w D.C. Zwykle wtedy chodziły na zakupy i do salonów odnowy w czasie, gdy Jack i Paul siedzieli zamknięci w Pentagonie.

- I ja żałuję, ale tak jest lepiej dla Lany. Jej ciąża jest niestabilna i Davis mówił, że lekarze wolą dmuchać na zimne, i zalecają maksymalny odpoczynek. Sama wiesz, Sam…- Jack po raz drugi tego wieczora nazwał ją po imieniu.-… że takie zloty bywają męczące. Na ich miejscu też bym wolał siedzieć w domu. W końcu, dziecko to priorytet.- dodał z rozczuleniem.

Carter uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Tak… Samantha zawsze wiedziała, że dzieci są jego słabością. Uwielbiał je i zrobiłby wszystko dla ich bezpieczeństwa. I nie tylko dla tych ziemskich. Dla generała O'Neilla każde dziecko, czy to z Ziemi, czy z Hanki, czy z Czulak, każde było równie ważne i drogie. Nie wyobrażała sobie nawet ogromu bólu, jaki musiał czuć po utracie swojego syna i tym bardziej podziwiała go za to, że mimo to, znalazł w sobie siłę, by iść dalej i dokonać tak wielkich czynów. Przy okazji, w dwójnasób żałowała, że przez nieustające wojny w kosmosie, nie zdobyła się na odwagę, by sięgnąć po jego uczucie i go uszczęśliwić, że nie dała mu dziecka, które znów mógłby pokochać. Stchórzyła, a teraz było za późno.

To prawda, że Janet jej powiedziała, iż ze względu na różne czynniki (nie tylko niechciane „odwiedziny" Jolinar), było małe prawdopodobieństwo, by Sam kiedyś poczęła, lecz zawsze pozostawała ta odrobina nadziei, że może jednak. Teraz nie zostało jej nawet to. Była za stara…

- Uhm..- przytaknęła.- Swoją drogą, nie sądziłam, że Paul się wreszcie ożeni.- zaśmiała się lekko.- Wydawał się całkowicie skupiony na swojej pracy i karierze.

- No cóż…- stwierdził generał.- Najwyraźniej czekał na tę jedyną kobietę. Trochę mu zeszło, ale wreszcie znalazł i cieszę się jego szczęściem. Zasłużył na nie, na to, by ktoś go pokochał.- dodał z odrobiną żalu.

Czasem zazdrościł Davisowi i innym, którzy założyli rodziny. Czegóż by nie dał, by znów mieć to, co oni? Niestety… Wszechświat zadrwił sobie z niego boleśnie. Najpierw odebrał mu jedyne dziecko, potem żonę, a następnie szansę na powtórne szczęście, zsyłając mu miłość do jedynej kobiety, jakiej nie mógł mieć.

Nie, nie! Nie żałował, że zakochał się w Carter. Jego serce nie mogło wybrać lepszej właścicielki. Żałował tylko, że to uczucie nie będzie miało happy endu, bo chociaż bardzo by tego chciał i pojawiła się ku temu możliwość, to fakty pozostawały takie: ona była nadal młoda i piękna, w środku rozkwitającej kariery (i na bezpośredniej ścieżce do pierwszej gwiazdki na mundurze), a on się postarzał i praktycznie kończył swoją żołnierską przygodę. Jeszcze rok, może dwa i będzie musiał ustąpić miejsca komuś młodszemu, bardziej energicznemu, kto będzie miał do zaoferowania światu więcej niż on. Co mu wtedy pozostanie? Chyba tylko emerytura w chatce nad jeziorkiem, gdzieś w lasach Minnesoty.

To ciche rozczarowanie w jego tonie, nie pozostało przez Samanthę niezauważone i prawdę powiedziawszy blondynka czuła dokładnie to samo. Chciała z nim być, spędzić z nim resztę życia, zestarzeć się u jego boku, ale cholernie się bała. Co mogła mu dać? Przecież zasłużył na tak wiele za to co przeszedł, co zrobił. Zasłużył na najlepsze, na rodzinę i szczęście. Czy była właściwą kobietą, by mu je ofiarować? Teoretycznie, gdyby tylko chciał, nadal mógłby zostać ojcem. Była przekonana, że z jego kondycją, to nie byłby problem. Nie brakowało też chętnych kobiet, które z pocałowaniem ręki dałyby mu potomstwo. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, Jack nie chciał żadnej z nich i bała się, że przez to, co ich łączy, przez „Zawsze", które jej przysiągł, już nie będzie miał takiej możliwości, bo trzyma się niemożliwego i wreszcie ją za to znienawidzi.

Ano tak… Ich układ (bo „związek" to chyba zbyt dużo powiedziane), utknął w martwym punkcie i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co z tym dalej począć. Nie wiedziało, a może zwyczajnie się bało…

- Carter…- usłyszała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Tak, sir?- odpowiedziała, spoglądając na mężczyznę siedzącego obok.

- Tak sobie myślę…- zaczął powoli Jack.-… Przez kolejne kilka dni będziesz musiała zabawić trochę w Pentagonie i Białym Domu, przynajmniej dopóki nie przedstawisz wszystkich raportów z misji. Potem jednak masz urlop, więc co ty na to, byśmy przed twoją promocją wybrali się na ryby?- spytał niewinnie. Specjalnie nie powiedział jej jeszcze o awansie i prosił prezydenta, by też milczał, ponieważ chciał ją zaskoczyć.

- P- promocją?- spytała zdumiona.

- No tak. Nie mówiłem ci?- wyszczerzył się psotnie.- Twój awans został zaakceptowany przez szefostwo i pierwszą gwiazdkę dostaniesz już jutro, po wizycie u Henry'ego, choć oficjalne zaprzysiężenie odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie, w SGC.

- Naprawdę? Wow!- zdumiała się kobieta.

- Dlaczego cię to dziwi, pułkowniku. Już dawno powinnaś zostać generałem, przynajmniej jeśli o mnie chodzi. To tylko Hank Landry ma taki słaby zaskok.- dodał.

- Generał Landry przedstawił mnie do awansu?- spytała zdezorientowana. Nie, by dawny szef jej nie szanował, ale…

- Ja nie mogłem, choćbym chciał.- przyznał O'Neill.- Ze względu na naszą…eee… bliską przyjaźń, ktoś mógłby uznać, że uprawiam nepotyzm, Sam.- przypomniał delikatnie.

No tak… Co by nie mówić, plotki o ich „bliskości" krążyły od lat. Nie było sensu dolewać oliwy do ognia.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.- wyznała wreszcie, gdy już otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia.

- Powiedz, że polecisz ze mną do Minnesoty.- stwierdził spokojnie.- Obojgu nam przyda się odpoczynek. Moglibyśmy zaprosić Daniela, jeśli chcesz…- dodał szybko.

- Byłoby miło, ale Daniel ma inne plany, sir.- zachichotała wreszcie Carter.

- Co ty powiesz? Podzielisz się nimi z klasą?- uśmiechnął się wesoło generał.

- Możliwe, o ile potrafi pan utrzymać tajemnicę, sir!- mrugnęła przewrotnie.

- Hej!- zaprotestował.- Chyba zapomniałaś, Carter, że rządzę najbardziej sekretnym programem militarnym na tym świecie. Dyskrecja, to moje drugie imię!- stwierdził zdecydowanie, ale nie bez nutki humoru w głosie.

- Przepraszam, sir.- odparła pokornie.- Proszę mi wybaczyć tę niefortunną insynuację. To już się nie powtórzy!- zapewniła, śmiejąc się w duchu do rozpuku.

- Niech ci będzie, pułkowniku. Wybaczam. W końcu na trzecie mam Łaskawość!- powiedział napuszony.

- Skoro pan tak mówi, sir!- zachichotała, a gdy spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią, dodała szybko:- No więc, jeśli chodzi o Daniela…

- Tak?- zainteresował się O'Neill.

- Jest mało prawdopodobne, by do nas dołączył, ponieważ Vala wyznała mi, że nareszcie zaplanowała frontalny atak. Zamierza, cytuję: „wyciągnąć go do Vegas, spić, zwymiętosić, a potem zaciągnąć do najbliższej kaplicy i za niego wyjść", bo, jak to słodko ujęła: „trzeźwego Daniela nie zmusi do tego za przysłowiowe Chiny".- powiedziała Sam, a gdy skończyła, Jack zwijał się ze śmiechu.

- Biedny Danny!- zawołał rozbawiony oficer.- Nie ma pojęcia, co go czeka! Sugerowałbym jednak pannie Mal Doran, by spiła go jeszcze przed podróżą do Nevady. Inaczej nigdy go tam nie zaciągnie!- stwierdził wesoło.

- Powiedziałam jej to samo, sir!- roześmiała się Samantha.

- No cóż, Carter. Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie.- podsumował jej rozmówca.

- Czy to nie jeden z tych oklepanych frazesów, których pan podobno nie znosi, generale?- spytała rozbawiona.

- Ach, faktycznie!- przyznał.- Chyba naprawdę się starzeję, skoro nie przyszło mi do głowy nic lepszego.- dodał.

- Pan nie jest stary, sir! Pan dojrzewa, niczym dobre wino!- powiedziała zdecydowanie blondynka.

- Och, Carter…- westchnął.- Czasem nawet najlepsze wino zamienia się w ocet, gdy za długo leżakuje.

- _Nie to wino!_- pomyślała .- _Nie ty, Jack…_ Ummm, sir?- powiedziała na głos, gdy cisza trwała już zbyt długo.

- Tak?

- To, kiedy mielibyśmy wyskoczyć na te ryby?- zapytała, by odwrócić jego uwagę od odwiecznego problemu starzenia.

- Za trzy dni?- rozpromienił się natychmiast.- Do tego czasu uporamy się z biurokracją.- zaproponował.

- Doskonale!- zgodziła się.- Zdążę dokupić sobie parę rzeczy, skoro nie byłam przygotowana na tę ewentualność.

- Nie musisz, twoja torba z poprzedniego wyjazdu nadal jest w mojej szafie. Zostawiłaś, gdy wezwali cię na „Hammonda".- poinformował ją.

- To jeszcze lepiej!- ucieszyła się.- Tym sposobem praktycznie jestem gotowa!

- Yup!- przytaknął entuzjastycznie.- Jak wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli, za trzy dni będziemy siedzieć na moim doku i łowić ryby!- westchnął z ukontentowaniem.

Roześmiała się lekko. Już nie mogła się doczekać, choć przecież każdy wiedział, że w jego stawie nie było ani jednej sztuki. Z drugiej strony przecież, nie chodziło o to, by coś złapać, lecz o to, by łowić. Tak…Wszystko rozbijało się o „rybi ZEN"…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

W chatce nad jeziorkiem spędzili nieco ponad tydzień, ciesząc się świeżym, leśnym powietrzem i ciszą.

Dwoje generałów korzystało z zasłużonego wypoczynku „łowiąc", czytając, grając w szachy, a nocami obserwując gwiazdy przez jeden z teleskopów Jacka. Wybrali się nawet na mały camping, by przypomnieć sobie stare, dobre czasy, gdy nocowali w namiotach, opatuleni w śpiwory, usiłując tak ułożyć się na karimatach, by nie czuć kamieni pod tyłkami.

Yup! To były dni….

Tak czy owak, z dala od cywilizacji (na ile to w ogóle możliwe), powoli regenerowali swoje siły, by po powrocie móc sprostać codziennym, a w przypadku Sam, nowym obowiązkom.

Carter już wiedziała, że nie wróci na „Hammonda". Nowy przydział otrzymała z rąk prezydenta wraz z generalską gwiazdką, podczas nieoficjalnej uroczystości w Gabinecie Owalnym. Zgodnie z nowymi rozkazami, po oficjalnej ceremonii zaprzysiężenia, miała zastąpić na stanowisku wybierającego się na emeryturę szefa Strefy 51, a jednocześnie objąć stołek głowy Projektów Badawczych w tej samej bazie.

Nie denerwowała się. Jack w nią wierzył, co podkreślał wielokrotnie i skoro twierdził, że Samantha sobie poradzi, to nie było czego się bać.

- Poza tym…- dodał wesoło.- Skoro nawet ja sobie radzę z tymi wszystkimi papierkami, to co mówić o tobie? Zawsze byłaś bardziej rozgarnięta ode mnie, Carter!- mrugnął.

Słysząc to, nie potrafiła nie przewrócić oczami. Tylko generał Jack O'Neill potrafił tak się nie doceniać!

W dniu zaprzysiężenia, miał dla niej jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. O ile to Hank Landry przyjmował jej przysięgę, o tyle generał O'Neill był tym, który osobiście wpinał gwiazdki w jej wyjściowe epolety. Nie były to jednak te same gwiazdki, które otrzymała od prezydenta Haynesa, lecz te, należące do jej zmarłego ojca.

- George przekazał mi jej przed śmiercią…- powiedział jej potem.- Liczył, że będzie mógł ci je wpiąć w mundur w zastępstwie Jacoba i na jego osobistą prośbę. Zawał jednak zniweczył te plany. Kiedy umierał, Hammond powierzył mi swoje zadanie i muszę powiedzieć, że z prawdziwą dumą i honorem je wypełniłem, Sam. Twój ojciec i George byliby teraz z ciebie bardzo dumni, Carter. Ja jestem!- dokończył z przekonaniem i wzruszona, świeżo upieczona pani generał się rozpłakała.

- Jezu!- mruknął widząc jej łzy, po czym skorzystawszy z faktu, że przez moment byli sami, dorzucił:- Choć do mnie!- i wziął ją w ramiona jak kiedyś, przy łożu śmierci generała Cartera.

Ścisnęła go równie mocno, co on nią, czerpiąc siłę z jego bliskości i bezwarunkowego oddania. W chwilach zwątpienia czy bólu, zawsze był jej kotwicą, jej opoką i chociaż minęły lata, nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło.

Gdy już trochę doszła do siebie po tych wszystkich emocjach, powoli wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i spojrzawszy mu z wdzięcznością w oczy, powiedziała:

- Dziękuję, sir. Nie wie pan, ile to dla mnie znaczy…

- Porzuć wreszcie to „sir", Carter!- stwierdził luźnym tonem.- Właśnie zostałaś generałem, do licha! Czas, byś nazywała mnie Jack!- zaproponował, jak to robił już nie raz (jak dotąd zresztą, nieskutecznie).

- Może i tak, SIR..- odparła z uśmiechem.-… ale nadal przewyższa mnie pan rangą. W końcu jedna gwiazdka, to nie trzy!- zauważyła.

- Hej, Sam…- pomachał do niej konspiracyjnie palcem, dając znać, że chce jej coś powiedzieć na ucho. Naturalnie mu to umożliwiła, pochylając się w jego stronę.

- Tak, generale?- szepnęła, wywołując w nim słodkie mrowienie.

- _Mała kusicielka!_- pomyślał z uczuciem i rozbawieniem, a głośno dokończył:- Wyluzuj! Jeśli ty nikomu nie powiesz, to ja tym bardziej!- mrugnął do niej psotnie i się roześmiała.

- Tak jest, sir.- powiedziała przekornie.

- Tak jest, Jack!- sprostował szybko, nie ustępując ani na krok. Nie na darmo był jednym z najbardziej upartych mężczyzn, jakich znała!

- Tak jest, Jack.- zgodziła się wreszcie i O'Neill się dosłownie rozpromienił.

- Słodko!- zawołał zadowolony.- To teraz idziemy na tort!

- Jakoś wiedziałam, że to właśnie powiesz.- stwierdziła, z uśmiechem na ustach kręcąc głową.

- Bo mnie dobrze znasz, generale!- zażartował.

- Istotnie, generale.- odparowała wesoło.

- Zatem, proszę ze mną, generale!- kontynuował ich wesoły dialog.

- Z przyjemnością, generale!- tym razem to ona puściła do niego oczko, jak niegdyś delikatnie z nim flirtując.

Boże! Brakowało mu tego!

Kiedy wreszcie dołączyli do zebranych w mesie uczestników uroczystości, raz jeszcze rozległy się oklaski a zaraz potem, przed parą oficerów zmaterializowały się dwa słuszne kawałki potrójnie czekoladowego, nadzianego wiśniami tortu, ozdobionego górą bitej śmietany.

- Nie muszę pytać, kto zamawiał?- bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Sam.

- No chyba sama rozumiesz, Carter, że tak odpowiedzialne zadanie, jakim jest twój promocyjny tort, mogło być powierzone tylko ekspertowi, a któż zna się na tym lepiej ode mnie?- odpowiedział jej kompan, wywołując ogólną wesołość.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Jack O'Neill był nie tylko znawcą, ale przede wszystkim koneserem wszelkiej maści ciast, z tortami na czele. W sumie, co tu owijać w bawełnę- był ich największym fanem!

- Dziękuję, jest pyszny, sir.- uśmiechnęła się tuż po tym, jak przeżuła pierwszy kęs.

- Wiedziałem, że będzie ci smakować!- wyszczerzył się i skinieniem głowy poprosił, by poszła za nim.- Kazałem nawet zrobić twoją podobiznę w nowych gwiazdkach!- dodał bardzo zadowolony z siebie, wskazując na marcepanową figurkę zdobiącą najwyższe piętro słodkiej delicji.- Możesz zabrać do domu. Mam kopię!- mrugnął psotnie, choć wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby naprawdę ją posiadał. W końcu, bywał nieco szalony, ale to właśnie kochała w nim najbardziej!

Impreza na dobre się rozkręcała i byli na niej wszyscy, których kochała i szanowała, oprócz jej brata, który z oczywistych względów (bezpieczeństwo narodowe, ma się rozumieć), nie mógł w niej uczestniczyć. Sam jednak nie miała wyrzutów sumienia, bo Jack, ku jej radości, postarał się, by Mark, jego żona i dzieci, byli obecni na zaprzysiężeniu w Waszyngtonie, które potem ukoronowała kolacja w jednej z najlepszych restauracji stolicy, za jaką osobiście zapłacił, ukrócając wszelkie jej protesty jednym zdaniem:

_- Potraktuj to, jak urodzinowy prezent, Carter!_

Mogła mu wtedy tylko podziękować.

W każdym razie, było świetnie. Tort był pyszny, Daniel i Vala (już oficjalnie para, choć ku rozpaczy panny Mal Doran, jeszcze nie małżeństwo- jej akcja powiodła się wówczas tylko w części, chociaż Vala nie zamierzała się poddawać!) oraz Teal'c, który przybył z Czulak specjalnie na tę okazję, a nawet Cam Mitchell, nowa, prawa ręka Hanka, żartowali między sobą, ciesząc się z tego „rodzinnego" zjazdu SG-1. Ponieważ, co by nie mówić, ta ekipa, jej starzy i nowi członkowie, była dla siebie niczym rodzina, nawet jeśli teraz rozpierzchnięta po świecie.

Zebrani bawili się doskonale, dopóki ziemia nie zaczęła się trząść, a z radiowęzła popłynęło tak znajome:

- **Zewnętrzna aktywacja Wrót! Generał Landry proszony do…**

- No i po zabawie!- westchnął rozczarowany Jack.- Hank, oczekujesz jakichś gości, bo myślałem, że wszystkie nasze ekipy są na Ziemi?- zapytał swojego kolegę i następcę.

- Dobrze myślałeś…- odparł Landry, spiesząc do pokoju kontrolnego, wraz z pozostałymi generałami.- Wszystkie zespoły, oprócz SG-7, który jest na Alfie, rzeczywiście są w bazie. Nie przypuszczam jednak, by to Daniels się do nas dobijał. Mieli tam zostać przez tydzień, no chyba, że coś się stało…- dorzucił z niepokojem.

- Walter, czy wiemy, kto puka?- spytał Jack, gdy dotarli na miejsce. Nie próbował się rządzić podwładnymi kolegi. Zrobił to raczej z przyzwyczajenia, bo, jak to mówią, stare nawyki umierają ciężko.

- Nie, sir. Nie mamy kodu. To nikt z naszych.- odpowiedział szybko starszy sierżant Harriman.

- Zamknąć przesłonę!- rozkazał natychmiast Hank. Taka była procedura, a poza tym ostrożności nigdy za wiele…

- Tak jest!- wymamrotał Walter, ale zaraz mruknął:- Ummm, sir… Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.- poinformował ich ze strachem.

- Co to znaczy?- zapytał szybko Jack.

- To oznacza, że nie mam kontroli nad przesłoną, panie generale. Właściwie, w ogóle straciłem kontrolę nad Wrotami!- dodał już na serio spanikowany.

- Co?- wykrzyknęli obaj oficerowie, przy czym Jack dorzucił:

- Carter! Siadaj i zrób coś z tym!

W istocie, wcale nie musiał jej rozkazywać. Z miejsca zajęła krzesło sierżanta, próbując opanować sytuację, ale choć bardzo się starała, nic nie skutkowało.

- Cholera!- zaklęła sfrustrowana, co nie zdarzało jej się często.- Cokolwiek to jest, przejęło kontrolę nad komputerami. Przykro mi, sir. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nawet protokoły zabezpieczające nie działają!- zawołała wreszcie.

Byli bezsilni…

Mogli tylko patrzeć, jak przez taflę horyzontu zdarzeń przechodzą dwie dziwne istoty i bez większego wysiłku sprawiają, że ochrona zastyga w miejscu.

- Pozdrowienia, Tau'ri…- wypowiedziała wreszcie jedna z nich, kierując swój wzrok ku oficerom.- Nie obawiajcie się. Przybywamy w pokoju. Jesteśmy Furlingami.- przedstawiła się ogólnikowo, a zdumiony O'Neill zdołał tylko wymamrotać:

- Jasny gwint!

Tej wizyty nie spodziewał się nikt…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

- Wybaczcie nasz sceptycyzm…- odezwał się nieco sarkastycznie Jack.-…lecz skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie robicie nas w bambuko?

- Nie rozumiem znaczenia tego określenia, O'Neill.- powiedział jeden z Furlingów, po czym dodał:- Istotnie, wiemy kim jesteś i kim są pozostali.

- Jak?- zdumiał się Hank.

- To telepaci.- wydedukował szybko siwowłosy generał.- Zgadza się? Czytacie nam w umysłach…- rzucił do nowo przybyłych.

- Bardzo dobrze, O'Neill!- na twarzy jednego z kosmitów pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.- Nie dziwi mnie jednak, że tak szybko to zrozumiałeś. Zawsze byłeś bardzo inteligentny.- dodał i oficer się zaczerwienił.

- _No i tyle z mojej przykrywki!_- pomyślał.

- Czymkolwiek jest, nie jest ci potrzebna, O'Neill.- wtrącił się drugi kosmita.- Każda rozumna istota bez trudu powinna zrozumieć, jakim potencjałem dysponujesz. Przyznaję jednak, że w świetle zagrożeń, którym od lat stawiasz czoła, ukrywanie prawdziwego poziomu twej inteligencji jest logicznym krokiem. Nie powinieneś się jej jednak wstydzić wśród przyjaciół. Dumą powinien napełniać cię fakt, że dorównuje ona rozumowi twej wybranki.- stwierdził (a może stwierdziła? Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy owe istoty miały konkretną płeć.).

No dobra… Teraz był naprawdę zawstydzony i to nie dla tego, że jego geniusz wyszedł na jaw, lecz z powodu drugiej informacji, która jednoznacznie wskazywała na Carter, jako obiekt jego uczucia.

Sama Samantha również pokryła się rumieńcem, ale nawet mimo tego, spojrzała na ukochanego znacząco.

- Chce się pan podzielić czymś z klasą, sir?- spytała, nawiązując do rewelacji kosmity.

- Ummm… Niekoniecznie.- odparł szybko i zaraz zwrócił się do gości:- A wracając do mojego pierwszego pytania… Skąd wiemy, że jesteście tym, za kogo się podajecie? Z tego, co nam wiadomo, od wieków nikt nie widział przedstawicieli Furlingów, nawet Asgardzi, a przecież byli…

- …sojusznikami.- dokończył za niego pierwszy przybysz.- Masz rację, O'Neill. Nasza rasa była jedną z czterech sprzymierzonych. Wraz z Nox, Pradawnymi oraz Asgardami, byliśmy członkami jednego sojuszu, sojuszu, do którego mamy nadzieję, że przystąpią teraz Tau'ri, nie tylko jako dziedzice naszych dwóch sprzymierzeńców, ale przede wszystkim członkowie, którzy zapracowali sobie na to zaszczytne miejsce.

- Nie rozumiem…- odezwał się Landry.- Co macie na myśli mówiąc o dziedzicach?

- To proste, generale…- odpowiedział powoli drugi z kosmitów.- O'Neill jest potomkiem, a jednocześnie dziedzicem Pradawnych. Płynie w nim ich krew oraz posiada on ich wiedzę, choć w tym momencie jest ona nieaktywna. Zaś resztę Tau'ri, nasi nieodżałowani przyjaciele, Asgardzi, wyznaczyli jako swoich spadkobierców, jak byście to określili. Wy niesiecie dziedzictwo dwóch potężnych ras. Jesteście ich sukcesorami. Do was należy kontynuowanie ich dzieła i zasiadanie w Radzie, choć ta w istocie liczy już tylko dwóch członków. Przynajmniej do czasu ratyfikacji nowego sojuszu.- wyjaśnił.

- No dobrze…- wtrąciła się Sam, podczas gdy Jack zastanawiał się co to za historia z tą wiedzą Pradawnych, skoro Thor usunął z jego głowy wszystko, co tam się „przypadkowo" znalazło.- Nadal jednak nie powiedzieliście nam, dlaczego po wiekach nieobecności, wreszcie zdecydowaliście się ujawnić i gdzie w ogóle byliście przez ten czas.

- Istotnie, Samantho Carter. Nie powiedzieliśmy.- przyznał pierwszy.- Jeśli jednak na to pozwolicie, wyjaśnimy przyczyny naszej absencji w nieco wygodniejszych warunkach. Czy możemy pomówić gdzieś, gdzie da się usiąść?- zapytał łagodnie.

Generałowie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po których odezwał się Jack:

- Zapraszamy do sali odpraw. Nie obraźcie się, ale nasi strażnicy was odeskortują…

- Nie mamy w zwyczaju nosić urazy, O'Neill. Rozumiemy wasze obawy i raz jeszcze prosimy, byście się ich wyzbyli. Jesteśmy pokojowo nastawionym ludem. Nie grozi wam z naszej strony żadne niebezpieczeństwo, a na dowód naszych słów, przekazujemy wam ponowną kontrolę nad Wrotami. Była nam bowiem potrzebna tylko po to, by przybyć na wasz świat bez ryzyka dla naszego bezpieczeństwa.- zaoferował drugi i po chwili Sam rzeczywiście mogła już zamknąć przesłonę.

- Skoro tak, to pogadajmy!- stwierdził już spokojniejszy, ale nadal ostrożny trzygwiazdkowy generał i cała grupa skierowała się w wyznaczone miejsce.

Gdy już wszyscy zasiedli przy stole, pierwszy przybysz przystąpił do rzeczy…

- Przez milenia cztery rasy sprawowały wspólną pieczę nad pobliskimi galaktykami, krzewiąc życie i wiedzę na wielu planetach. Alteranie lub jak wolicie, Pradawni oraz Asgard, byli zbrojnym, obronnym ramieniem sojuszu, podczas gdy Nox i Furlingowie balansowali całość, wiodąc pokojowe życie, oparte na eksploracjach kosmosu i badaniach. Razem dzieliliśmy się naszymi doświadczeniami, by polepszać nie tylko nasz byt, ale też byt i bezpieczeństwo planet, którymi się opiekowaliśmy.

- Aaa tak… Byliśmy w Heliopolis. Imponująca biblioteka, prawda, Danielu?- wtrącił się O'Neill, a archeolog z zapałem potwierdził.

- Tylko jedna z wielu.- powiedział kosmita.- Szkoda jednak, że przepadła. Zawierała wiele przydatnych informacji. Kontynuujmy jednak…- dorzucił.- Z biegiem czasu, równowaga nieco się zmieniła. Pradawni zapragnęli poznać dalsze zakątki wszechświata i zapuścili się w swoich wędrówkach bardzo daleko tylko po to, by napotkać zagrożenia, jakim bez szybkiego wsparcia nie potrafili sprostać.

- Widma.- powiedział Jack.

- Owszem.- przytaknął kosmita.- Widma. By się przed nimi obronić, opracowani nietypową strategię. Wyzbyli się swoich cielesnych powłok, przechodząc na wyższy plan egzystencji i stając się czystą energią.

- Nazywamy to ascendencją, a Danny nawet ma w tym niezłą wprawę!- zażartował O'Neill, rozbawiając kolegów, łącznie z Jacksonem, który był obiektem jego żartu.

Kosmici tylko skinęli głowami.

- Wybierając ascendencję, Pradawni scedowali swoje prawa i przywileje na swoich potomków pozostawionych na Ziemi, decydując jednocześnie, że od tej chwili nie będą ingerować w sprawy niższego planu. Według nich, byłoby to nierozsądne i zagrażałoby równowadze we Wszechświecie.

- Na szczęście dla nas, nie wszyscy z nich byli tak krótkowzroczni.- zauważył generał.- Gdyby nie Oma Desala i jej słabość do Daniela, już dawno gryźlibyśmy piach.- stwierdził.

- Możliwe, acz niekoniecznie.- sprzeciwił się jeden z przybyłych.- Tau'ri mają nieprzeciętną umiejętność popadania w kłopoty tylko po to, by się potem od nich uwolnić. Dowodzą tego zwłaszcza dokonania SG-1 i twoje, O'Neill. Wieści o waszych sukcesach, doszły już na bardzo odległe światy.- rzucił z uznaniem.

- Ach! Stare dobre czasy!- wyszczerzył się rzeczony oficer.- Powróćmy jednak do tematu.

- Jak sobie życzysz…- drugi skłonił się lekko i podjął wątek.- Po odejściu Pradawnych, sojusz kontynuował swą pracę z tą różnicą, że teraz tylko Asgard miał zasoby militarne. Ani Nox, ani Furlingowie nigdy nie chcieli używać przemocy. Było to niezgodne z naszym etosem, a przede wszystkim uwarunkowane genetycznie. Nasi przodkowie bowiem byli całkowitymi pacyfistami i postarali się, by tak już pozostało.- powiedział.- Jakieś dwa wasze wieki później, Rada Furlingów zdecydowała się pójść w ślady Pradawnych i kontynuować badanie kosmosu. Obraliśmy jednak inny kierunek i w efekcie naszą nową siedzibę odnaleźliśmy w galaktyce odległej od waszej o miliardy lat świetlnych, lecz zbliżonej, jeśli chodzi o warunki. Zostawiliśmy jednak część naszych sond rozrzuconych po kosmosie, by monitorować sytuację tutaj. Wiedzieliśmy, że Asgard da sobie radę przy wsparciu Nox. Nie przewidzieliśmy tylko jednego, że naszych przyjaciół zgubi ich własna technologia. Było zbyt późno, byśmy mogli dopomóc naszym sojusznikom na czas i ze smutkiem przyjęliśmy wieści, że Othala została zniszczona wraz z całą swoją populacją. Zanim jednak Asgard zakończył swą egzystencję, przesłał nam swoją ostatnią wolę wyznaczając Tau'ri, jako swoich następców i rekomendując ich na członków sojuszu. Skontaktowaliśmy się więc z Nox i za obopólnym porozumieniem zdecydowaliśmy, że już czas, by Ziemia podpisała traktat i stała się piątą rasą. Dlatego właśnie tu przybyliśmy, O'Neill…- mówił.- Chcemy, byś wraz z SG-1, jako swoim pocztem dyplomatycznym, udał się na nasz nowy świat i ratyfikował traktat, który na zawsze połączy nas więzami przyjaźni i współpracy.

Po tym stwierdzeniu, zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero sam Jack.

- Zakładając, że mówicie prawdę…- zaczął.- Czuję się zaszczycony, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego to właśnie ja mam z wami iść? Nie jestem dyplomatą, lecz zwykłym żołnierzem.

- Naszą prawdomówność mogą potwierdzić Nox.- odparł przybysz.- Jeśli się zgodzisz, ich przedstawiciel będzie nam towarzyszyć w tej podróży.

- Przedstawiciel? Znam?- spytał zaraz oficer.

- Nawet dobrze.- odparł pierwszy.- To jeden ze starszych- Anteaus. Zdaje się, że się przyjaźnicie.

- Owszem!- przytaknął Jack.- Wyleczył mi dziurę w brzuchu wielkości arbuza. Miły gość, nawet jeśli ekscentrycznie ubrany.- rzucił z humorem.

- On powiedział to samo o tobie.- „uśmiechnął się" kosmita.- Co do twojego wcześniejszego pytania, odpowiedź jest oczywista: jesteś sukcesorem Pradawnych. Wywodzisz się bezpośrednio z ich linii genetycznej i masz najsilniejszy gen na planecie.

- Myślałem, że Sheppard ma silniejszy!- zdumiał się Jack.

- Tylko dopóki twój nie zostanie w pełni uaktywniony. Asgard, obawiając się, że w tamtym czasie nie poradzisz obie ze swoim dziedzictwem, zablokował większość jego możliwości, gdy po raz pierwszy blokował w twoim mózgu wiedzę Pradawnych.- wyjaśnił obcy.

- Blokował? Ponoć została usunięta!- jęknął Jack.

- Niezupełnie. Thor uznał, że blokady wystarczą. Wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie pora, informacje zawarte w repozytorium będą ci przydatne, więc zmodyfikował blokady tak, by po aktywacji genu, wiedza powoli stawała się dla ciebie dostępna, bez jednoczesnego zagrożenia twego zdrowia i życia.

- No fajnie!- O'Neill przewrócił oczami i wzniósł oczy ku niebu.- Dzięki, że mnie uprzedziłeś, kolego!- zawołał sarkastycznie, podczas gdy cała reszta jego przyjaciół patrzyła na niego zafascynowana.

Nie dość, że okazał się geniuszem (Holy Hannah!), to jeszcze najwyraźniej super-człowiekiem!

- Drugim powodem naszej prośby jest fakt…- dorzucił jeszcze drugi przybysz.-… że jako były lider SG-1, legendarnych obrońców galaktyki i wysoce rozwinięty przedstawiciel waszej rasy, jesteś idealnym kandydatem na kolejnego Kanclerza Rady. Z chwilą bowiem, gdy podpiszemy deklarację sojuszu, Ziemia stanie na jego czele, a Nox i Furlingowie staną się jej doradcami.

- Jasny gwint!- gwizdnął zaszokowany Jack.- Muszę o tym najpierw pogadać z prezydentem no i oczywiście zadzwonić do Nox. Nie zwykłem wierzyć obcym tylko na słowo. Zbyt wiele razy się sparzyłem.- przyznał.

- Wiemy, dlatego poprosiliśmy Anteausa, by przybył na waszą planetę i zaręczył za naszą wiarygodność. Powinien tu być za moment.- odezwał się jeden z Furlingów i rzeczywiście, niedługo potem, klaksony znów się odezwały i dziwaczny człowieczek przeszedł przez Wrota, jak wcześniej uczynili to jego poprzednicy, by za zgodą Landry'ego, dołączyć do zebrania.

Yup! Wyglądało na to, że generała czekała bardzo długa rozmowa przez czerwony telefon…

- Ale, ale!- wtrącił się jeszcze, zanim poszedł zadzwonić.- Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale skoro wy znacie nasze imiona, może wreszcie powiecie nam swoje?

Samantha zachichotała pod nosem. To był typowy Jack…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ Porażona paskudną grypą, przez ostatnie parę dni nie napisałam ani słowa, jednak już mi lepiej i efektem mojego ozdrowienia (aczkolwiek niezbyt całkowitego), jest ten skromny kawałek._

_Enjoy!_

6.

- No i wtedy, sir….- mówił Jack, kontynuując rozmowę z prezydentem.- Fro i Fru…

- Fro i Fru?- roześmiał się Henry Hayes.

- Tak właściwie, to Fronimaceus i Frumius, sir…- sprostowała Sam, obecna przy tej rozmowie.- Takimi imionami przedstawili się Furlingowie.- dodała.

- No przecież mówiłem, Fro i Fru.- upierał się O'Neill, choć doskonale pamiętał oba imiona. Czerpał jednak niemal perwersyjną przyjemność z ciągłego ich przeinaczania, skracania i zdrabniania.

- Co z nimi?- spytał nadal rozbawiony, ale jednocześnie zaciekawiony polityk.

- No cóż, sir… Najprościej powiedzieć, że ich rasa doceniła naszą i po długiej dyskusji z Nox oraz liście polecającym, jaki najwyraźniej przed swym tragicznym zejściem wysłał do nich mój kumpel, Thor, Furlingowie zdecydowali, byśmy dołączyli wreszcie do sojuszu i zajęli w nim miejsce jako piąta rasa, jednocześnie stając na jego czele.- odparł generał.

- Czy to nie dziwne?- zdziwił się Henry.- Dlaczego mieliby powierzać dowodzenie sojuszem członkowi tak młodemu stażem, jak my?- spytał ostrożnie.

- O to samo zapytaliśmy dyskretnie Anteausa, który niedawno do nas dołączył, a przy okazji, przesyła pozdrowienia dla pana i małżonki.

- Ach, dziękuję. Pokłoń mu się ode mnie, Jack.- wyszczerzył się Hayes.

- Zrobi się, panie prezydencie!- zapewnił O'Neill.- Tak czy owak, gdy go o to zapytaliśmy…- ciągnął dalej-… staruszek przyznał, że jest to logicznym następstwem zdarzeń. Wygląda na to, że od samobójstwa Asgardów, opieka nad okolicznymi galaktykami i tak właściwie spoczywa na naszych barkach. Jesteśmy jak dotąd jedyną aktywnie pilnującą porządku w kosmosie rasą, na dodatek taką, która jest w stanie rozwiązywać problemy bez większego wsparcia innych. Według Nox i Furlingów, jesteśmy młodzi, ale na tyle rezolutni, by sprostać temu zadaniu. Dowodzą tego nasze zwycięstwa nad Wężogłowymi, Replikatorami i Ori, a także sukces terapii genowej, dzięki której nareszcie mamy przewagę nad Widmami. Nawet Pradawni nie zaszli tak daleko, a byli bardziej rozwinięci technologicznie od nas.- mówił.- Anteaus dodał jeszcze, że dzięki naszym doświadczeniom z innymi, młodymi cywilizacjami, mamy najlepsze rozeznanie w tym, kto w przyszłości może jeszcze dołączyć do sojuszu, skoro tak drastycznie się on skurczył. Stąd nasza przyszła rola liderów.

- Hmmm… Interesujące.- powiedział wreszcie prezydent.- Nie przeczę, że członkostwo w sojuszu jest bardzo kuszącą propozycją, tylko czy aby wartą ryzyka?- zastanawiał się.

- Panie prezydencie…- wtrąciła się Sam.- Mamy tutaj do czynienia z tym samym problemem, który napotkaliśmy wraz z otwarciem programu i drugą misją na Abydos.- stwierdziła.- Część z nas bała się eksploracji kosmosu na tę skalę i nie przeczę, że w części były to obawy uzasadnione, że były ofiary tej wyprawy. Ostatecznie jednak, korzyści były znacznie wyższe, niż wyrzeczenia. Nie tylko pokonaliśmy największe zagrożenia dla naszej galaktyki, ale też zdobyliśmy wiedzę i doświadczenia, które znacząco wpłynęły na nasz postęp cywilizacyjny. Myślę więc, że było warto i jeśli moja osobista opinia ma tutaj znaczenie, uważam, że członkostwo w sojuszu również będzie dla nas korzystne. To dla nas wielka szansa. Nie wolno nam jej zmarnować!- dodała zdecydowanie.

- Jack?- odezwał się Henry.

- Tak, panie prezydencie?

- Czy podzielasz opinię generał Carter?- zapytał bez owijania w bawełnę ich szef.

- Ujmę to tak, sir…- odpowiedział powoli, patrząc przy okazji na ukochaną kobietę, czekającą na werdykt.- Lata współpracy w Carter nauczyły mnie, że ma ona świetną intuicję. Nie myliła się dwanaście lat temu, gdy zastanawialiśmy się czy nie pogrzebać ponownie Wrót i mam uczucie, że nie myli się teraz. Wie pan, sir, że z natury jestem ostrożny. Nie pociąga mnie też wizja bycia dyplomatą, jak sugerowali to Fru i Fro, ale jak powiedział kiedyś Thor, to nasze przeznaczenie. My od zawsze mieliśmy być piątą rasą i chyba nadszedł ten czas.

- A więc, dobrze. Zgadzam się na waszą wycieczkę, choć prawdę mówiąc, zastanawia mnie, jak się dostaniecie na świat Furlingów, skoro podobno jest on tak oddalony od Ziemi. Nie mieliśmy dostatecznie silnego generatora, by dzwonić bezpośrednio do Asgardów, a co dopiero tam.- zauważył rzeczowym tonem.

- Cóż… Poczekamy, zobaczymy.- stwierdził Jack.- Wiemy, że Furlingowie są technologicznie wysoce zaawansowani, więc być może mają statki szybsze od naszych, albo jakiś super-generator mocy. Założę się, że Carter już nie może się doczekać, by się tego dowiedzieć!- mrugnął psotnie do blondynki, która tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Yup! Dobrze wiedział, że aż ją palce świerzbiły, by dobrać się do ich technologii. W końcu, to była Carter!

Prezydent się roześmiał, po czym dorzucił jeszcze:

- A tak swoją drogą, generale… Jak w ogóle wyglądają nasi goście? Czy istotnie przypominają Ewoków z „Gwiezdnych Wojen"?- zainteresował się Henry.

Jack zawsze mawiał, że wyobraża ich sobie właśnie jako takie przytulaśne misie, zamieszkujące Endor- księżyc w filmie Lucasa.

O'Neill jęknął.

- Niestety, sir! Przykro mi donieść, że MOJA intuicja się nie popisała. Nasi nowi przyjaciele przypominają raczej elfy Tolkiena, tyle że są zieloni i za Chiny nie da się powiedzieć, czy to ona, czy on.- odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego?- spytał znowu Hayes.

- Bo są kompletnie łysi i płascy jak deska, jeśli pan wie, co mam na myśli.- dokończył swój opis, podświadomie kierując wzrok na zupełnie NIE PŁASKI front swojej byłej pierwszej oficer, która zaczerwieniła się po uszy, gdy go na tym przyłapała.

- Czy to znaczy, że nareszcie znalazłeś zielone ludziki, Jack?- w tle roześmiał się generał Jumper, obecny Szef Połączonych Sztabów.

- Na to wygląda, sir, aczkolwiek z Marsa to oni nie są!- odparł i śmiech się nasilił.

- No dobrze… Dość tych żartów.- zarządził wreszcie prezydent.- Jack, macie zielone światło dla tej misji, ale proszę, uważajcie na siebie. Nie stać nas na utratę tak cennych ludzi jak wy.- powiedział już poważnym, pełnym troski tonem.

- Proszę się nie martwić, sir.- zapewnił go generał O'Neill.- Zawsze jesteśmy ostrożni. Poza tym, mówimy o SG-1…- przypomniał.- Czy choć raz któreś z nas nie wróciło do domu?

- To fakt, ale kiedyś wasz fart może się wreszcie skończyć, więc warto się zabezpieczyć.- naciskał Henry.

- Proszę mi uwierzyć, sir. Choćby nie wiem co, wrócimy!- zapewnił siwowłosy oficer.

- Liczę na to, kanclerzu!- roześmiał się prezydent.

- Och, na litość boską! Po prostu musiał mi pan przypomnieć, że chcą ze mnie zrobić dyplomatę, co?- wymamrotał Jack.

- Generale…- powiedział wesoło jego szef.- Proszę się nie oszukiwać. Pan już nim jest. Teraz to po prostu będzie oficjalne!

- I co mi przyszło na stare lata?- mruknął pod nosem O'Neill.- Nie tylko robię za biurowego dżokeja na Ziemi, ale teraz na dodatek i w kosmosie!- wyjęczał.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, przyjacielu…- odezwał się Hayes.-… nie mogli wybrać lepszego kandydata.

- Dziękuję, sir, lecz ta perspektywa nadal nie budzi mego entuzjazmu.- westchnął.

- Przywykniesz, Jack. Przywykniesz.- stwierdził pocieszająco Henry, po czym na zakończenie dorzucił:- Bóg z wami, SG-1. Wróćcie do domu w jednym kawałku. Niech Ziemia raz jeszcze okryje się dumą!

- Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, panie prezydencie.- zapewnił generał i się rozłączył.- To jak, Sam? Wygląda na to, że znów wyruszymy razem przez Wrota. Będzie jak za starych dobrych czasów, co?- wyszczerzył się do uśmiechniętej blond generał.

- Tak jest, sir.- odparła kobieta.

- Saaam?- mruknął.

- Jack?- zachichotała.

- Lepiej.- powiedział, obdarzając ją ciepłym spojrzeniem.- To „sir" naprawdę mnie czasem dobija.- wyznał.

- Ale jest konieczne, gdy nie jesteśmy sami. Nie potrzeba nam więcej plotek, Jack.- zauważyła Samantha.

- Plotki były i będą, Sam. Cokolwiek byśmy nie robili. Cieszę się jednak, że prywatnie nareszcie mówisz mi po imieniu. Zawsze tego chciałem…- wyznał.

- I ja.- przyznała nieśmiało.- Jesteśmy jednak żołnierzami.

- Którzy już nie długo nie będą w tym samym łańcuchu dowodzenia. Liczę, że wtedy nareszcie pójdziesz ze mną na kolację?- zapytał, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. W końcu odważył się chwycić byka za rogi i teraz musiał tylko zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

- Holy Hannah! Czy ty właśnie zaproponowałeś mi randkę?- wymamrotała, zaróżowiona po czubek głowy astrofizyk.

- Może… Pytanie, co ty na to?

- Ja… Z przyjemnością, Jack.- odparła wreszcie, odważywszy się sięgnąć po to, czego chciała.

Nadal targało nią wiele sprzecznych emocji. Nadal nie sądziła, by była dla niego wystarczająco dobra, ale skoro mimo wszystko chciał z nią spróbować, być z nią, to kim była, by odrzucać tę szansę?

Jak sam powiedział, wkrótce protokół Sił Powietrznych nie będzie dla nich problemem. Owszem, może stracili już szansę na pełnię szczęścia, na dzieci, ale ostatecznie mieli mieć siebie nawzajem i chyba to w tym wszystkim było najważniejsze, prawda?

Od dawna nie widziała, by uśmiechał się do niej tak szeroko, tak promiennie jak w chwili, gdy się zgodziła i po prostu musiała zrewanżować się tym samym. Warto było przełamać swe obawy, by ujrzeć szczęście w jego oczach i zdecydowanie warto było samemu je poczuć.

- Słodko!- oznajmił generał.- To teraz, gdy już najważniejsze zostało załatwione…- tu mrugnął porozumiewawczo, wzbudzając motylki w jej brzuchu.-… proponuję powrócić do całej reszty i zacząć przygotowania do misji. Im wcześniej tam się udamy, tym wcześniej wrócimy i będziemy mogli iść na naszą randkę!- dodał zadowolony z siebie.

- Tak jest, sir!- zasalutowała blondynka.

- Samantha Carter…- mruknął sfrustrowany O'Neill.- Jesteś złą, złą kobietą!

- Skoro tak mówisz, Jack!- puściła do niego oczko i odwróciwszy się z gracją, pomaszerowała do drzwi, specjalnie huśtając biodrami bardziej niż zwykle.

- Mała kusicielka…- wymamrotał, myśląc, że go nie słyszała.

- Robię, co mogę, sir.- odparła słodko i zanim mógł coś jeszcze dodać, opuściła jego biuro.

- _Czy tu się nagle zrobiło gorąco, czy mi się wydaje?_- pomyślał, wychodząc.

Taaak… zdecydowanie było mu za ciepło!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Jak się okazało Furlingowie dysponowali czymś znacznie lepszym niż szybkie statki, czy suprer- generatory (chociaż oczywiście posiadali także te gadżety).

To, co zaproponowali, przyspieszyło puls żądnej wiedzy Carter co najmniej do dwustu na godzinę.

- Mamy bardzo szybkie statki, O'Neill, ale nawet przy ich prędkościach dotarcie do naszego świata zajęłoby bardzo długi czas…- zaczął wyjaśniać Fru, gdy Jack spytał go, jak dostaną się na planetę gości.- Aby więc przybyć możliwie szybko, wykorzystamy naturalny fenomen, który odkryliśmy i dokładnie zbadaliśmy w czasie naszych eksploracji.

- Fenomen? O czym mówisz, Fru?- zapytała Sam, używając skróconej wersji imienia kosmity, który wyrozumiale zapewnił, że owo zdrobnienie mu nie przeszkadza.

- Zobaczysz, Samantho, gdy już dotrzemy na nasz statek, który aktualnie znajduje się na orbicie Gai, ojczyzny naszych przyjaciół, Nox.- powiedział, gdy cała grupa stała gotowa do podróży, oczekując na aktywację Wrót.

„Stare" SG-1, plus Vala, która uparła się, by towarzyszyć „narzeczonemu" (Daniel tylko jęknął, gdy usłyszał to określenie. Nie, żeby nie myślał o małżeństwie. Myślał, lecz prawda była taka, że się bał. Bał się, że jeśli poślubi brunetkę, prędzej czy później straci ją jak poprzednią żonę, jak wszystkich, których kochał. Nie zniósłby ponownie tego bólu i dlatego się wahał.), przebrało się w standardowe BDU, z tą różnicą, że na mundurach Jacka i Sam znajdowały się teraz generalskie gwiazdki.

Naturalnie, mimo zapewnień o bezpieczeństwie, bez uzbrojenia się nie obeszło i cały zespół miał przy sobie nie tylko standardowe karabiny oraz pistolety, lecz także zaty, jak powszechnie nazywano zat'nik'tele przejęte po Goa'uldach.

- Nie obraźcie się, koledzy…- stwierdził najstarszy z oficerów, zwracając się do przybyszów.-… ale z natury jesteśmy ostrożni. Lata w tej robocie nauczyły nas zawsze spodziewać się niespodziewanego i właśnie dlatego wolimy być przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Jeśli więc nie macie nic przeciw temu, zabierzemy ze sobą to i owo, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Jak powiedzieliśmy wcześniej…- odezwał się Fro.- …z naszej strony nie grozi wam żadne niebezpieczeństwo, O'Neill, ale jeśli przez to poczujecie się bardziej komfortowo, możecie zabrać ze sobą swoją broń. Tyle tylko, że nie będzie wam ona potrzebna. Gdybyśmy chcieli was skrzywdzić, zrobilibyśmy to już w momencie naszego przybycia, lecz nie jest to naszym celem. Jak mówiłem, nie używamy przemocy. Rozumiemy jednak, że budowa wzajemnego zaufania wymaga czasu i mamy nadzieję, że szybko nadejdzie chwila, gdy w naszej obecności poczujecie się bezpiecznie i komfortowo.

- I my na to liczymy, Fronimaceusie.- uśmiechnął się Daniel, który jak zwykle postawił sobie za zadanie złagodzić wszelkie nieporozumienia.- Bez zaufania bowiem, nie może być dobrego sojuszu.- dodał.

- A ja tam wolę się ubezpieczyć…- wyszeptała mu na ucho Vala.- W razie czego, mam w pasku trochę C4 i kilka zapalników, a za biustonoszem, tym, który tak lubisz…- dorzuciła uwodzicielskim tonem.-.. dwa noże.

Danny jęknął. Jakkolwiek Vala zrobiła niewątpliwe postępy, jeśli chodzi o swe zachowanie i charakter, tak jedno się nie zmieniło: wciąż flirtowała w najmniej odpowiednich momentach!

W każdym razie, gdy już grupa była dokładnie „spakowana", Fru i Fro raz jeszcze i bez dotykania paneli zainicjowali otwarcie tunelu podprzestrzennego, i w asyście Anteausa poprowadzili „poczet" przez taflę horyzontu zdarzeń.

Po drugiej stronie powitała wszystkich Lya wraz z Nafrayu, który „nieco" podrósł, odkąd SG-1 widziało go po raz ostatni i poinformowała ich, że również dołączy do wyprawy.

Zwykle unikała opuszczania Gai i swego tak związanego z naturą domu, ale jak powiedziała „miała przeczucie, że jej obecność wpłynie kojąco na Tau'ri", więc dla ich dobrego samopoczucia, będzie towarzyszyć im w całej podróży.

Niespodzianką okazał się fakt, że „mały" Nafrayu nareszcie wyzbył się dawnego, dziecięcego afektu do Sam (choć nadal ją wielce podziwiał) i miał teraz własną życiową partnerkę- Mae, która okazała się słodką, nieśmiałą dziewczyną.

Po wymianie gratulacji i życzeń dla nowożeńców, Ziemianie podążyli za Noxami i Furlingami w głąb lasu, jakieś trzysta kroków od Wrót, gdzie ukryty był portal do podniebnego miasta, skąd za pomocą transporterów podróżnicy mieli być przeniesieni na pokład statku należącego do Fro i Fru.

- Witajcie na „Kektusie", przyjaciele. Pozwólcie, że nieco was oprowadzimy i pokażemy wasze kwatery.- odezwał się Fru, gdy już znaleźli się na orbicie.- Podróż potrwa trzy ziemskie dni. Mamy więc nadzieję, że przygotowaliśmy wszystko zgodnie z waszymi potrzebami.

- Dziękujemy.- jak zwykle w takich wypadkach odezwał się Jackson.- Jestem pewien, że będziemy zadowoleni. Nie potrzeba nam wiele…

Fro, który przez chwilę milczał, nagle wydał z siebie coś na kształt chichotu.

- Nie, O'Neill. Nie mamy pizzy. Nie zamierzamy jednak was karmić na sposób asgardzki. W przeciwieństwie do rasy Thora, wolimy coś więcej niż proste aminokwasy i suplementy.

Samantha ledwie powstrzymała śmiech (co zdecydowanie nie wyszło Vali), Teal'c rozbawiony, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jak to tylko on potrafił, a Daniel z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, patrząc krytycznie na czerwonego jak burak przyjaciela.

- No co?- wymamrotał Jack.- To już nawet pomyśleć nie można?- spytał, a potem zwrócił się do Furlingów:- A tak przy okazji tego zaufania… Byłoby je łatwiej zbudować, gdybyście tak nagminnie nie próbowali czytać nam w myślach i naruszać naszej prywatności. Cenimy ją sobie ponad wszystko, wiecie?- powiedział z sarkazmem.

- Wybacz nam proszę, przyjacielu.- pospieszył z przeprosinami Fru.- To już się nie powtórzy. Po prostu na naszej planecie porozumiewamy się w ten sposób na co dzień i trudno nam się wyzbyć tego nawyku. Postaramy się jednak go opanować. Zapewniam, że nie chcieliśmy, jak to ująłeś, naruszać waszej prywatności. Jeszcze raz błagamy o wybaczenie.

- Ummm… ok.- odparł wreszcie generał.- W sumie, nic takiego się nie stało. Małe różnice kulturowe i tyle. Przy odrobinie wysiłku, nauczymy się wzajemnie respektować swoje granice nie tylko dla dobra sojuszu, ale też przyszłej przyjaźni.

- _I on twierdzi, że nie jest dyplomatą!_- pomyślała Sam, patrząc na ukochanego.

Jack mógł mówić o sobie, że jest sarkastycznym facetem bez podejścia do ludzi, ale prawda była taka, że nie tylko owo podejście posiadał, ale miał w sobie dar zjednywania nie tylko Ziemian, lecz także kosmitów (no może pomijając tych, którzy próbowali go zabić!). To dlatego zaufał mu Teal'c, dlatego pokochała go Cassie i dlatego Thor dałby się za niego posiekać. Jack miał w sobie to coś…

- Jestem pewien, że tak właśnie będzie, O'Neill.- zgodził się Fro.

Nox, którzy jak dotąd nie odezwali się słowem, tylko spojrzeli na siebie i wymienili ciepłe spojrzenia.

Tak… Ziemski generał był idealnym kandydatem na kanclerza sojuszu. Nawet bez aktywnej wiedzy Pradawnych, był rozważny i mądry. Mógł ich poprowadzić ku lepszemu jutru. Kłopot tylko w tym, że jego ziemska powłoka była „trochę" zużyta, więc jeśli miał rządzić długo i szczęśliwie, należało się tym zająć.

- Nie martwcie się…- usłyszeli w głowach przekaz od Fru.- Łatwo temu zaradzić, zwłaszcza z jego potencjałem. Po powrocie, będzie żył długie lata, tak jak jego _kate_. Ich potomstwo przyniesie chlubę Tau'ri i całemu sojuszowi.

- Tak jak przewidywał Thor.- powiedziała w myślach Lya.

- Tak jak przewidywał Thor.- potwierdził Furling, po czym zajął się resztą gości.

Przez następne dwa i pół dnia, lecieli trzy razy szybciej od światła i o ile sam zajęła się poznawaniem technologii gospodarzy, to reszta SG-1 skupiła się na ich kulturze i zwyczajach, zdecydowana „nie dać plamy" podczas tej dyplomatycznej misji. Nalegał na to zwłaszcza Daniel, zawsze przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie.

Kwatery okazały się wygodne, a jedzenie (nawet jeśli nie była to pizza i piwo), całkiem dobre, nieco podobne do tego, czym żywili się na Gai, kurując się po feralnym w skutkach ataku na Apophisa. Jak Nox, Furlingowie byli wegetarianami, co dla biednego Jacka oznaczało brak mięsa w jadłospisie. Ich „sojowe" potrawy jednak były zjadliwe i znacznie lepsze, niż ziemskie tofu, którego O'Neill szczerze nie trawił. W każdym razie, z głodu nie umarli, a „łóżka" były wygodne i wszyscy byli zadowoleni.

Popołudniu trzeciego dnia, statek zwolnił i wszyscy przeszli na mostek, by zapoznać się ze wspomnianym wcześniej fenomenem.

- Czy to jest to, co myślę?- spytała podekscytowana Carter, której oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak filiżanki.

- Istotnie.- potwierdził Fru.- To, co właśnie oglądacie, to naturalny korytarz podprzestrzenny, powstały z zakrzywienia czasoprzestrzeni. Dzięki niemu, polecimy na nasz świat kilkanaście razy szybciej, niż wcześniej.- uśmiechnął się Furling.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przelecimy się z prędkością Warp10?- wyszczerzył się Jack, który uwielbiał duże przyspieszenia.

- Nie wiem, co oznacza termin „Warp", generale, ale najprościej powiedzieć, że z chwilą wlotu do tunelu, będziemy podróżować z prędkością, która skróci lot do zaledwie czterech godzin, zamiast miesiąca.

- Wow!- wymamrotał Daniel, a cała reszta musiała się z nim zgodzić.

- Kiedy odkryliście ten korytarz?- zainteresował się Jack.

- Jakieś dwieście ziemskich lat temu.- odparł Fru.- Jeden z naszych statków natrafił na niego podczas misji badawczej i za zgodą naszej Rady, postanowił dokładnie przeanalizować.

- Czy jest naprawdę tak stabilny, że zamierzacie go użyć?- zaniepokoiła się Samantha.

- Jest całkowicie bezpieczny.- zapewnił Fro.- Został bardzo starannie zbadany i przetestowany. Podróż będzie całkowicie bezpieczna i komfortowa.

- Doskonale.- ucieszył się Jack, a Sam zapytała jeszcze:

- Czy to jedyny taki korytarz, jaki napotkaliście?

- Nie. Aktualnie badamy kolejne cztery. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że to doskonały sposób na przyspieszenie podróży międzygalaktycznych. Jak na razie jednak, nasze sensory wykrywają w nich elementy niestabilne, które w najlepszym wypadku powodowałyby wstrząsy podczas przeskoku, a w najgorszym, zagrażałyby bezpieczeństwu statków. Na dodatek, jeden z nich prowadzi wprost na supernową i z racji tego, zupełnie nie nadaje się do użytku. Badamy go głównie pod kątem lepszego poznania powstawania owego mechanizmu.- odpowiedział Furling.

- To niezwykle interesujące!- zachwyciła się pani generał.- Czy jest możliwe, bym zapoznała się z wynikami waszych prac?

- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Udostępnimy je, jak tylko wylądujemy i się rozgościcie.- przytaknął Fro.

- Eeee… Halo?- wtrącił się O'Neill, znudzony naukowym bełkotem.- To lecimy, czy nie? Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to jest podróżować z Warp10!

- Zgodnie z życzeniem, kanclerzu.- zgodził się Fru.

- Zostawmy tytuły na później, kolego. Na razie jeszcze nic nie podpisałem.- przypomniał generał, po czym uśmiechnął się psotnie i wskazał kapitański fotel, teraz zupełnie pusty.- Mogę?- spytał z miną podekscytowanego ośmiolatka.

- Naturalnie, O'Neill. Usiądź proszę.- skinął głową Fro i mężczyzna natychmiast rozgościł się w przepastnym meblu.

- Słodko!- uśmiechnął się zadowolony.- Odpalajmy zatem silniki i Warp10, Scotty!- zarządził, a Fru spojrzał zdezorientowany.

- Kim jest Scotty?

- _Do licha! Tylko Jack może tak skonfundować kosmitę!_- pomyślał Daniel i chcąc nie chcąc, począł wyjaśniać, co ich lider miał na myśli. Dopiero po tym wykładzie, statek przeszedł w fazę skoku i w niedługi czas później, byli na miejscu.

- Witajcie na Pardis, przyjaciele.- powiedział Fro.

- Brzmi podobnie, jak nasze hebrajskie Pardes.- odezwał się archeolog, próbując zinterpretować nazwę planety.

- Bardzo dobrze, doktorze Jackson. Ma pan dobrą intuicję.- uśmiechnął się Fro.- Obie nazwy oznaczają to samo. Dodał.

- Czyli?- spytał zaciekawiony Jack.

- Raj, Jack. Raj.- odpowiedział jego młodszy kolega i obaj spojrzeli na planetę.

Wyglądało na to, że ich życie zatoczyło koło. Kiedyś trafili do piekła, dziś był to raj…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

To istotnie był prawdziwy raj i to nie dlatego, że gdy pierwszy raz postawili nogi na Pardis, widoki zaparły im dech w piersiach, ale przede wszystkim, ponieważ będąc tam, miało się uczucie całkowitego spokoju i równowagi, i chociaż Jackowi niełatwo było to przyznać, również poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko tu zwyczajnie krzyczało: „Wyluzuj i czuj się jak u siebie w domu!", więc żaden z członków pocztu dyplomatycznego nie zdziwił się, że Furlingowie wybrali sobie to miejsce na nowy dom.

Co zadowoliło wszystkich, z Nox na czele, to że tak rozwinięta technologicznie rasa znalazła sposób, by pogodzić cywilizację i naturę. Nie zakłóciła bowiem naturalnego ekosystemu planety, jak czynili to niektórzy (i wstyd przyznać- ludzie też), lecz dopasowała swoje potrzeby do jego dziewiczego cyklu.

Było tam zwyczajnie jak w raju…

- Witajcie Tau'ri!- przed grupą pojawił się nagle kolejny przedstawiciel gospodarzy, odziany w szaty podobne do tych noszonych przez Fro i Fru. Jedyną różnicę w garderobie stanowił naszyjnik z kamieniem nieco przypominającym ziemski agat.- I nasi bracia, Nox! Jak dawno się nie widzieliśmy!- zawołał wyraźnie podekscytowany.- Witajcie na Pardis! Jestem Niberius, Najstarszy Rady Furlingów. Radość wypełnia serce moje i moich pobratymców, że możemy gościć was przeddzień tak wiekopomnego wydarzenia, jakim będzie ratyfikacja nowego sojuszu. Jeśli zechcecie podążyć za mną, wskażę wam apartamenty, jakie zajmiecie na czas waszego u nas pobytu, a gdy już się w nich rozgościcie, zapraszam na posiłek wraz z całą Radą i przedstawicielami wszystkich naszych kast.- poinformował ich Niberius.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że wasze społeczeństwo podzielone jest na kasty!- odparł zaraz Daniel, gdy wymieniono niezbędne grzeczności.

- Owszem, doktorze Jackson.- przytaknął Najstarszy.- Jest tak od wieków. Nasi obywatele dzielą się na medyków, naukowców, scholarów, agrarów i budowniczych. Każda kasta ma swego członka w Radzie i każda z nich, co pięć cykli jej przewodniczy. W ten sposób żadna nie jest szczególnie uprzywilejowana.- wyjaśnił.

- A do jakiej kasty ty należysz, Niberiusie?- spytał znowu archeolog.

- Jestem scholarem. Moja grupa społeczna od dwóch cykli przewodzi Radzie. Przedtem rządzili budowniczowie.- odpowiedział.

- I nie macie tu żadnych żołnierzy?- zdziwił się Jack.- Jak chronicie planetę i siebie?

- Jak już zapewne wiesz, kanclerzu…- odparł Niberius i O'Neill skrzywił się na samą myśl o tytule.- Wybacz…Moi bracia powiedzieli mi właśnie, że nie życzysz sobie na razie, by cię tak nazywać.- poprawił się zaraz, gdy Fro przesłał mu swe myśli.- W każdym razie, jak już zapewne wiesz, O'Neill…

- Jack. Mówcie mi Jack. Wystarczy, że Teal'c i Thor wołali mnie po nazwisku. Imię jest w zupełności wystarczające!- zaproponował generał i Niberius skinął głową, po czym kontynuował:

- Jesteśmy pokojowo nastawioną rasą. Nie popieramy przemocy i nie używamy broni. Nie jesteśmy jednak bezsilni…- przyznał.- Nasze bezpieczeństwo oparte jest na stworzonej przez nas technologii. Dzięki naszym naukowcom, dysponujemy doskonałymi osłonami, które chronią planetę i w efekcie nas.

- Osłony na całym globie? Ależ to musi pochłaniać mnóstwo energii!- zawołała zainteresowana tematem Sam.- Musicie mieć potężne generatory mocy.

- Niezupełnie, Samantho.- zaprzeczył łagodnie Furling.- Korzystamy z naturalnych zasobów planety. Wykorzystujemy energię jądra globu, które jest bardzo stabilne.

- Lecz, czy nie boicie się, że wasza ingerencja zakłóci stabilność jadra?- zdumiała się.- Widzieliśmy już planety, które eksplodowały właśnie dlatego, że ich mieszkańcy pokusili się o eksploatację tej energii.- dodała zmartwiona.

- Och, zapewniam, że to nam nie grozi. Nasi naukowcy dokładnie przebadali wszystkie możliwości, a lata badań i doświadczeń pozwoliły nam skonstruować bezpieczne urządzenia, które nie zakłócają naturalnych przemian jądra. Poza tym, korzystamy z zaledwie ułamka energii, jaką ono promieniuje.

- No tak, ale co z energią cieplną, która z pewnością jest generowana przy zasilaniu osłon? Jak radzicie sobie z tym problemem?- naciskała Carter i Jacka powoli zaczęła boleć głowa od tej całej dyskusji. Żałował, że w ogóle zapytał o obronę planety, bo jakkolwiek kochał „techno-mamrot" Sam to, co za dużo, to nie zdrowo!

- Droga Samantho…- odpowiedział znów Niberius.- … to również nie jest problem. Specjalne generatory kompensują tę energię i zasilają miasta raz nasze akwedukty, które z kolei nawadniają uprawy. Nic się tu nie marnuje, a co ważniejsze, zachowany został odwieczny klimat planety. Jeśli zechcesz, nasz bracia zapoznają cię potem z wynikami naszych osiągnięć. Jako naukowiec, z pewnością bowiem jesteś nimi zainteresowana.- uśmiechnął się Niberius.

- Z przyjemnością!- ucieszyła się generał Carter i O'Neill przewrócił oczami.

- _Cała Sam!-_ pomyślał z czułością, patrząc na ukochaną.

- _Czy nie dlatego wybrałeś ją na swoją_ _kate_?- usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Niberiusa, który patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

- _Co do licha znaczy kate?_- spytał w ten sam sposób generał, wiedząc, że Furling znów czyta mu w myślach.

- _Jak mówicie na Ziemi, bratnia dusza, mój przyjacielu. Bratnia dusza_.- odpowiedział Niberius, zanim znów zwrócił się do gości, pozostawiając Jacka z otwartą buzią i mentlikiem w głowie.

- _Och, na miłość boską!_- jęknął w końcu w duchu siwowłosy generał.- _Po raz ostatni proszę, byście przestali grzebać mi w głowie!_

_- Zgodnie z życzeniem, Jack.- _usłyszał w odpowiedzi wszystkich trzech Furlingów i westchnął:- Ta… Mówić, jak do słupa!

W międzyczasie, Niberius poprowadził gości długim pasażem, prowadzącym od teleporterów („_Zupełnie jak w Star Trek!_"- jak pomyślał Teal'c), do oczekujących już wehikułów, zasilanych zapewne na energię słoneczną, zważywszy na panele widoczne w częściach karoserii, które następnie przewiozły ich do wielkiego kompleksu w samym sercu miasta.

Fro i Fru wyjaśnili, że jest to specjalny budynek dla przybywających tu gości, coś jak ziemski hotel, gdzie udostępniono im wspomniane już pokoje.

Daniel i Vala mieli dzielić wielki apartament, z pięknym widokiem na miasto i zasobną biblioteką, na widok której puls archeologa znacząco przyspieszył, a która u brunetki wywołała jęk frustracji. Przy tylu książkach było praktycznie niemożliwym, by zainteresować Jacksona przyjemniejszymi rozrywkami, na jakie wyraźnie miała ochotę!

Teal'c otrzymał własny pokój, dostosowany do jego potrzeb i zaopatrzony w zapas tak lubianych przez niego, naturalnie wytworzonych świec. Jaffa od dawna nie musiał już medytować, ale nadal to robił, by się odprężyć i oczyścić umysł. Był więc wdzięczny za gest.

Dla Nox skonstruowano specjalny pokój, imitujący wnętrze ich naturalnego domu, co zachwyciło Lyę i jej kompana, zwłaszcza, że miał też holodek zaprogramowany na pokazywanie widoków z Gai.

Najbardziej zdumieni i zażenowani byli Jack i Sam. Okazało się bowiem, że Furlingowie przeznaczyli dla nich najpiękniejszy penthouse w kompleksie. Apartament miał dwie sypialnie, połączone wspólnym salonem, olbrzymie łazienki, skonstruowane na wzór ziemskich i widok na niemal bajkowy ogród, iście rajski, jakby powiedział generał. Całość była nowoczesna, ale nadal komfortowa i przytulna, zaś przestrzeń wspólna była urządzona prawie romantycznie. Cóż to oznaczało w praktyce? To proste… Było tam wszystko co niezbędne, by zorganizować tam intymne tete-a tete. Był holograficzny kominek, wielkie, puchowe poduszki, miejscowe kwiaty, no i oczywiście, obok regulowanego oświetlenia, słodycze żywcem przypominające czekoladę.

- Zostały replikowane na podstawie naszej wiedzy o kulturze Tau'ri.- wyjaśnił Fru.- Nie mamy, co prawda, dostępu do waszych komponentów, lecz mamy nadzieję, że suplementy jakich użyliśmy, a które są najzupełniej naturalne, również spełnią swoje zadanie. Może skosztujesz, Samantho?- zaproponował, widząc, że blondynce aż się oczy świecą.

- Sama nie wiem…- odparła z wahaniem. Zwykle, gdy pili i jadali coś na innych planetach, pakowali się w tarapaty (jak Jack, gdy zjadł ciasto Kynthii na Argos, albo gdy napili się tego niewinnie wyglądającego napoju na jednej z planet i Sam skończyła, tańcząc półnago pośrodku wioski). Z drugiej strony, lecąc tutaj, już próbowali kuchni gospodarzy i jak dotąd, byli żywi, a co ważniejsze, zdrowi, więc…- A co tam! Raz kozie śmierć!- powiedziała wreszcie i chwyciła jedną z… pralinek? Zatapiając w niej zęby, ugryzła kawałek i żuła przez chwilę, kontemplując smak, nieświadoma, że O'Neill patrzy na nią z zupełnie innym rodzajem głodu w oczach.

- _Czy ona ma pojęcie, jak seksowna jest, gdy to robi?-_ jęknął w duszy. Patrząc na nią, nie mógł nie przypomnieć sobie pytania Niberiusa i jego odpowiedzi. To prawda, że jego serce i dusza od dawna należały do niej i że chętnie (do licha- z rozkoszą!), widziałby w niej swoją żonę, ale prawda była taka, że teraz byli na misji i powinien skupić się waśnie na tym. Tymczasem ślinił się nad złotowłosą generał i nic na to nie mógł poradzić! Jakim cudem zdołał kontrolować emocje przez wszystkie te lata, gdy razem pracowali? Pojęcia nie miał. Faktem było, że gdy tak zmysłowo pochłaniała „czekoladkę", krew w jego żyłach wrzała, libido rosło, a samokontrola drastycznie malała.

No co? Przecież był normalnym, gorącokrwistym facetem, a ona nieprzeciętnie piękną i sensualną kobietą. Może i miał sześćdziesiąt lat na karku, ale jeszcze nie był trupem!

- Obyśmy szybko podpisali ten papierek i wracali do domu!- mruknął sam do siebie.- Wtedy nareszcie będę mógł zabrać ją na randkę i kto wie?...- rozmarzył się, patrząc na nią płomiennie.

Gdy nareszcie przyłapała jego spojrzenie, zaczerwieniła się po uszy.

- Co?- spytała niepewnie.

- Nic, nic!- odparł zaraz, równie zmieszany.- Dobra… czekoladka?- spytał.

- Uhm.- przyznała.- Całkiem. Ciekawe, z czego je robią?- zastanawiała się na głos, zapominając, że nadal towarzyszy im rozbawiony Fru.

- Z nasion_ frate_ i prostych cukrów pozyskiwanych z miejscowych owoców.- poinformował ją Furling.- Czy mogę więc przekazać, że deser ci smakował, Samantho?- spytał z nadzieją.- Nasi kucharze bardzo niecierpliwie oczekują na werdykt. Mieli nadzieję, że choć w części zadowolą gusta naszych dostojnych gości.- dodał.

- Podziękuj im od nas, Fru i zapewnij, że doskonale się spisali, zważywszy na brak oryginalnych składników.- powiedziała do niego z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Kosmita również się uśmiechnął i skłonił lekko.

- Pozostawię was teraz samych, przyjaciele, byście wypoczęli po podróży. Powrócę później, by eskortować was na bankiet w siedzibie Rady. Rozgośćcie się tymczasem, a jeśli czegoś będzie wam trzeba, dotknijcie tej kuli. To komunikator. Dzięki niemu, wezwiecie obsługę.- oznajmił jeszcze.

- Dzięki, Fru!- odezwał się Jack.- Jestem przekonany, że będzie nam tu wygodnie.- zapewnił.

- Doskonale!- padło z ust Furlinga.- Tak więc, do zobaczenia niedługo.- rzucił, zanim wyszedł z apartamentu i zasunęły się za nim drzwi.

- To jak, Sam…- wyszczerzył się wtedy psotnie O'Neill.- Po prawej, czy po lewej?- spytał wesoło.

- Co?- wymamrotała zaskoczona i zaczerwieniona blondynka.

- Gdzie śpisz? Po prawej, czy po lewej?- zapytał znowu jej towarzysz.

- Pośrodku!- odparła, zanim ugryzła się w język i w efekcie zarumieniła jeszcze bardziej, gdy spojrzał na nią tym dwuznacznym wzrokiem.

- Naprawdę? A to ciekawe. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciw… Choć sam lubię spać pośrodku, chętnie się podzielę. Jestem pewien, że przy odrobinie wysiłku, zmieścimy się tam oboje!- mrugnął wesoło.

- Jack!- zawołała zawstydzona.

- No co?- mruknął.

- To nie czas, ani miejsce. Jesteśmy na misji. Ty będziesz w swoim pokoju, a ja w swoim.- stwierdziła i generał udał, że się krzywi.

- Eee… Nie umiesz się bawić, Sam!- machnął ręką, doskonale imitując rozczarowanie.

- Umiem, ale teraz mamy co innego do zrobienia.- zaprzeczyła, a potem przewrotne dodała:- Będę jednak mieć na uwadze twoją sugestię, gdy już wrócimy do domu. Ja też myślę, że przy odrobinie wysiłku, znajdziemy wspólny…ummm… kompromis.- dodała i oblizała znacząco usta.

Jack jęknął:

- Jesteś wredną kusicielką, Carter!

Samantha tylko się roześmiała i nim zdołał dorzucić coś jeszcze, poszła do swojej sypialni, z gracją bujając biodrami.

- Ona mnie kiedyś wykończy!- powiedział sam do siebie, zrzucając kurtkę BDU i kładąc się na łóżku.- Z drugiej strony, cóż to byłaby za śmierć!- wyszczerzył się, zanim przymknął oczy i na chwilę się zdrzemnął.

Musiał być wypoczęty, jeśli miał się spotkać z tymi wszystkimi gośćmi. Czyż nie?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Wybaczcie zwłokę, ale ostatnio mam problemy zdrowotne i brak mi czasu na pisanie, bo zabierają mi go badania i kolejne kontrole lekarskie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że ten rozdział Wam to wynagrodzi, kochani!_

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

9.

Z uwagi na doniosłość wieczoru i liczbę dygnitarzy biorących udział w przyjęciu powitalnym, militarne skrzydło SG-1 stawiło się w siedzibie Rady, ubrane w swoje galowe mundury, a w przypadku cywilnej części grupy, odświętny garnitur oraz suknię. Tylko Teal'c przywdział swoje tradycyjne szaty, by przypomnieć gospodarzom, że choć na co dzień służy pod sztandarem Tau'ri, nadal pozostaje Jaffa.

Teal'c zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego naród jest zbyt „młody" i niestabilny, by na razie mógł ubiegać się o miejsce w sojuszu. Najpierw musiał się umocnić nowy rząd, następnie należało uregulować problemy socjalne i prawne, a także rozwinąć nieco swą technologię, by choć w części dorównać Ziemi. Na taki zaszczyt trzeba będzie zapracować i wojownik wiedział, iż miną lata, nim to się stanie. Chciał jednak pokazać Furlingom, że nowi, wolni Jaffa powoli stają na nogi, a co ważniejsze, przestali kroczyć ścieżką fałszywych bogów i zmienili się na lepsze. Liczył, że może kiedyś i oni zasiądą w tym dostojnym kręgu, i dlatego dziś z dumą nosił swoją długą szatę.

Vala, jak to Vala… Jej kreacja, chociaż (ku zdziwieniu reszty) nader stonowana, nadal pokazywała to i owo, głównie ze względu na Daniela, który pochłonięty misją (i okazją do poznania kolejnej fascynującej kultury), zdawał się czasem zupełnie zapominać, że towarzyszy mu jego nowa dziewczyna. Panna Mal Doran postanowiła więc, że przypomni mu o swoim istnieniu w najlepiej sobie znany sposób- seksowną kiecką i jak na razie, chyba skutkowało, bo raz czy dwa przyłapała kochanka na tym, że mierzył wzrokiem jej nadobne kształty, z jej _mikta_ na czele…

Danny ze swej strony, założył swój najlepszy garnitur, kupiony specjalnie na chrzest u Dicksonów (Dave znów dorobił się kolejnego syna i jego żona powoli popadała w desperację, bo jedna córka w domu, przy pięciu młokosach i jednym dorosłym facecie, za żadne skarby nie była w stanie zbalansować tego całego testosteronu, wypełniającego rodzinne stadło). Ciemno-grafitowy zestaw doskonale komponował się z błękitnymi oczami archeologa, a w zestawieniu z błękitną koszulą i srebrnym krawatem, czynił z doktora „smakowity kąsek", jak ujęłaby to jego ciemnowłosa towarzyszka.

Sam nie od dziś uważała, że Jack wyglądał w swoim galowym mundurze niezwykle gorąco (zresztą, dla niej byłby seksowny nawet w worku na kartofle), więc nie mogła się opanować, by nie zerknąć głodnym okiem na „swojego" generała więcej niż raz, szczególnie dużo uwagi poświęcając jego kształtnym pośladkom, ładnie zarysowanym pod spodniami. W sumie, oglądanie jego zadka podczas misji było dla niej niejaką tradycją (nieformalną oczywiście, zważywszy na to, że nawyk ów mógł ją zaprowadzić przed oblicze sądu wojskowego). Była jednak dyskretna, a po drugie, nawet choćby chciała, nie umiała sobie odmówić tej przyjemności…

Co do samego generała O'Neilla… No cóż… Jonathan mógł się tylko modlić, by żaden Furling nie czytał teraz w jego myślach, bo na widok pewnej blondynki z gwiazdkami na epoletach, stały się one nadzwyczaj grzeszne...

Tak czy owak, gdy cała grupa (plus para Nox, naturalnie) dołączyła do swoich gospodarzy, którzy po długim i bardzo oficjalnym powitaniu poprowadzili ich do wielkiej sali z suto zastawionymi stołami.

Przyjęcie się rozpoczęło.

Należałoby wspomnieć, że podczas uroczystości nareszcie rozwikłała się zagadka płci Furlingów. Otóż, gdy (jak zwykle przypadkowo) Jackowi przypomniała się rozmowa z prezydentem i jeden z Radnych „przypadkowo" przeczytał to wspomnienie w umyśle generała, roześmiał się głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

- Co?- instynktownie odezwał się O'Neill, widząc, że Orebius (rzeczony Radny) przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem..

- Nie, nie mamy osobników żeńskich jako takich.- odpowiedział powoli.- Jesteśmy, jakby to ujęli wasi naukowcy, hermafrodytami.

- Znaczy, obojnacy?- spytał, nim ugryzł się w język i znów pokazał, że wie więcej niż się komuś wydaje.

Sam tylko się uśmiechnęła, Teal'c poszedł w jej ślady, Danielowi opadła szczęka, a Vala na to:

- O czym wy do licha mówicie? Co znaczy „obojnak"?- spytała zdezorientowana. Nie spotkała się jeszcze z podobnym określeniem.

- To znaczy…- odparła powoli Sam.-… że Furlingowie posiadają organy rozrodcze obu płci, męskiej i żeńskiej, a co za tym idzie, rozmnażają się na zasadzie samozapłodnienia lub zapłodnienia krzyżowego.- wyjaśniła generał, czerwieniąc się przy tym nieznacznie.

- Huh? Znaczy, żadnego bara-bara?- wykrzyknęła zdumiona.

- Jeśli masz na myśli aktywność seksualną typową dla waszego gatunku…- odpowiedział Orebius.-… to nie. Nie uprawiamy, jak to nazywacie, seksu. Nie w formie, która jest wam znana.

- Nie rozumiem.- westchnęła brunetka.

- To proste, panno Mal Doran.- wtrącił się kolejny Radny, Meras.-…By przetrwać, nasz rodzaj nie potrzebuje partnera do rozmnażania. Każdy z nas może dochować się potomstwa bez wymiany materiału genetycznego z innym Furlingiem. Jednakże...- dodał, czytając jej przemyślenia-… by uniknąć degradacji genetycznej podobnej tej, która dotknęła Asgard, nasz rodzaj potrafi też wymieniać między sobą gamety. Nie jest to jednak seks w waszym rozumieniu.

- Eee… To gdzie tu zabawa?- spytała na koniec Vala i jej chłopak omal nie zadławił się swoim napojem.

Jack zachichotał, Sam skrzyżowała nogi, by się nie posiusiać, a Teal'c uniósł wysoko brew.

- Vala!- zawołał zaszokowany Daniel, gdy już odzyskał mowę.

- Tak, kochanie?- zapytała z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- To nie czas ani miejsce na takie dyskusje. Poza tym, nie sądzisz, że to bardzo osobisty temat?- spytał karcącym tonem.

- Ależ, skarbie… Nie ja go zaczęłam.- przypomniała mu, mało subtelnie wskazując na Jacka, który oblał się rumieńcem i nerwowo zaczął wiercić na swoim krześle.

- To bez znaczenia…- zaprotestował Jackson, lecz siedzący ( a może siedząca?) obok niego Meras, uspokajająco dotknął jego ramienia i powiedział:

- Ależ, nic się nie stało. To naturalne, że ciekawi was nasz sposób życia. Poza tym, nie mamy problemu z odpowiadaniem na wasze pytania. Nie jest to temat tabu, jakbyście to określili.- dorzucił gwoli wyjaśnienia.- Co do zabawy…- tu zwrócił się do ex gwiezdnej piratki.- Mylisz się sądząc, że nasza wymiana gamet nie jest przyjemna. Jest to jednak przyjemność na poziomie jaźni i doświadczają jej ci z nas, którzy bardziej preferują w sobie cechy jednej płci, ponad cechy tej drugiej.

- Czy to znaczy, że niektórzy Furlingowie uważają się za kobiety, a inni za mężczyzn?- dopytywała się niezrażona reprymendą doktora Vala.

- Można tak powiedzieć, choć anatomicznie jesteśmy praktycznie tacy sami.- odparł.

- Skąd więc wiadomo, kto jest kim, gdy szukacie…eee partnera do wymiany?

- Telepatia…- wymamrotał pod nosem Jack, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź pod słońcem.

- Masz rację, kanclerzu.- wtrącił się Orebius, zaraz przepraszając za użycie tytułu, nim stał się on formalnością.- Jack…- poprawił się.- Jak mówiłem, na co dzień porozumiewamy się na zasadzie komunikacji umysłów. Nasze…preferencje to jedna z tych rzeczy, której dowiadujemy się już podczas pierwszego spotkania. Nie są one dla nikogo tajemnicą, ani powodem do wstydu. Jesteśmy bardzo otwartym gatunkiem.- stwierdził bez żenady.

- Czyli dzielicie się wszystkim podczas takich rozmów?- zainteresowała się Sam.

- Owszem.- przytaknął kolejny Radny.

- To teraz się nie dziwię, że nie znacie pojęcia prywatności.- stwierdził O'Neill.

- Znamy, lecz od dawna go nie używaliśmy. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Postaramy się jednak je respektować, jak długo przebywacie na naszej planecie. Wiemy, że cenicie je sobie wysoko.

- Doceniam.- powiedział Jack.- Wszyscy bylibyśmy niewymownie wdzięczni, gdybyście nie sondowali naszych umysłów bez naszej zgody.- przypomniał lekko acz stanowczo.

- Wybaczcie proszę tym, którzy to zrobili. Nie wszyscy wiedzieli o tej prośbie, nad czym ubolewam. Zapewniam jednak, że żaden z nas nie czytał głębokich sekretów waszych umysłów, lecz tylko pobieżne myśli. Cała reszta jest bezpieczna i nienaruszona.- odezwał się Niberius, który przewodniczył Radzie.

- Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, to tylko nieporozumienie na tle kulturowym. Teraz, gdy to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, nie przewiduję kolejnych problemów tej natury.- machnął ręką generał i Daniel odetchnął z ulgą.

Najwyraźniej kryzys został zażegnany.

- Cudownie!- zawołał Meras.- Może więc opowiemy, jakie atrakcje przygotowaliśmy dla naszych dostojnych gości.- zaproponował (zaproponowała?).

- To będą jakieś atrakcje?- ucieszyła się panna Mal Doran.

- Naturalnie.- potwierdził Niberius.- Na początek, zanim zasiądziemy do podpisania traktatu, pokażemy wam nasze miasto i osiągnięcia, a potem zapraszamy do skorzystania z naszych naturalnych gorących źródeł, które dosłownie czynią cuda.- uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

Och, gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak wielkie…

- Gorące źródła?- wyszczerzył się O'Neill.- A pomogą na moje kolana?

- Będziesz jak nowo narodzony, Jack.- zapewnił Furling.

- Słodko!- zawołał generał o zebrani się roześmiali.- Eeee…- mruknął tylko, gdy coś mu się przypomniało.

- Jakiś problem?- zaniepokoił się Meras.

- Chyba nie spakowałem kąpielówek.- wyznał wreszcie oficer.

- Co to są kąpielówki?- spytał jeden z pozostałych gospodarzy.

- Rodzaj osobistej bielizny, przeznaczonej do kąpieli.- wyjaśnił szybko Daniel.

- To Tau'ri nie kąpią się nago? - zdumiał się ów osobnik.

- Owszem, lecz tylko w zaciszu swego domu, gdy jest to zabieg niezbędny dla zachowania higieny osobistej.- odparł Jackson.- Gdy kąpiemy się publicznie, dla przyjemności, w oceanach, jeziorach lub basenach, nosimy stroje kąpielowe, by osłonić intymne strefy naszego ciała. Tego wymaga nasza kultura.

- Zdumiewające…- westchnął Furling.

- Może dla was. Dla nas, to naturalna kolej rzeczy, wynikająca z różnorodności płci oraz poczucia prywatności.- powiedział Daniel.

- Czy te… kąpielówki można jakoś zastąpić?- spytał inny Radny.

- Och, coś się wymyśli!- zapewnił zaraz Jack.- W sumie, moje bokserki z Homerem zdałyby egzamin.- dodał.

- Kim jest Homer?- zainteresował się kolejny Radny.

- Och, to wielki bohater naszej planety!- z entuzjazmem wypalił generał.- Nazywa się Homer Simpson i jest geniuszem!- stwierdził z przekonaniem i Daniel jęknął:

- Tylko nie to!

Tylko Jack O'Neill mógł przekonać wysoce rozwiniętą rasę, że postać z kreskówki to planetarny bohater.

Samantha Carter zachichotała, po czym grzecznie wyjaśniła:

- Generał ma na myśli…

Przez następne pół godziny, Jack w asyście Sam, zaznajamiał Furlingów z ziemską kulturą popularną i choć dla archeologa wykład o „Simpsonach" był niczym katusze, cała reszta bawiła się doskonale, bezsprzecznie zaintrygowana.

No cóż… Co dla jednych stanowi przedmiot nudy, dla innych jest egzotyczną ciekawostką, której nie sposób się oprzeć. Z drugiej strony, lepiej rozmawiać o Simpsonach, niż o obojnaczym seksie, prawda? Zwłaszcza, gdy obok siedzi jak zwykle napalona Vala...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**Po kłopotach natury technicznej (usmażył mi się twardy dysk) i ciężkiej pracy przy odbudowie systemu, nareszcie znalazłam czas na napisanie kolejnego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!_

_Życzę miłej lektury.  
><em>

_Pozdrawiam!  
><em>

_Asia_

* * *

><p>10.<p>

Atrakcje istotnie okazały się bardzo przyjemne, choć nie dla każdego w równym stopniu.

Wycieczka po stolicy Pardis zadowoliła każdego. Arkadis, bo tak nazywało się miasto, było pięknym miastem, pełnym zieleni, choć nadal bardzo nowoczesnym, jeśli chodzi o architekturę. Cieszyło oko zwiedzających.

Co do części wycieczki, obejmującej zapoznanie gości z miejscową technologią i osiągnięciami, no cóż… tu grupa uległa małemu rozpadowi. Znudzony „techno-mamrotem", Jack szybko wyraził chęć odłączenia się od grupy i obejrzenia słynnych na całej planecie ogrodów, przypominających nieco jeden z ziemskich cudów świata- Wiszące Ogrody Semiramidy, a Vala pospiesznie dołączyła do generała i jego przewodnika, oraz pary Nox, która również zapragnęła ujrzeć to niezwykłe miejsce. Daniel zaś, wraz z Sam oraz Teal'ciem, pozostali pod opieką grupy scholarów, by poznać nie tylko technikę Furlingów, ale też ich kulturę i wierzenia, które ciekawiły zwłaszcza ciemnoskórego Jaffa. Odkąd bowiem przybył na Ziemię, wojownik z wielkim zainteresowaniem zgłębiał wiedzę na ów temat. Być może było to skutkiem załamania jego osobistego credo (w końcu, wypowiedział posłuszeństwo własnym „bogom") i próby odnalezienia tej „prawdziwej" wiary, a być może po prostu skutkiem jego naturalnej, choć dobrze skrywanej ciekawości. Nikt tego nie wiedział i w sumie nikomu nie robiło to różnicy. Skoro Teal'c interesował się tematem, to była tylko jego sprawa, prawda?

Tak czy owak, przez kolejne pięć godzin Samantha Carter odnalazła swój własny raj naukowy i chłonęła wiedzę gospodarzy niczym gąbka, podczas gdy jej towarzysze rozkoszowali się wycieczką na swój sposób, nie zapominając o tym, by co jakiś czas porozumieć się przez radio (tak na wszelki wypadek…).

Dopiero późnym popołudniem wszyscy zebrali się przy jednym stole, by się posilić i wymienić między sobą spostrzeżenia. Zwłaszcza Vala nie mogła się powstrzymać od podzielenia się z innymi uwagami i zdjęciami, których całkiem niezłą ilość wypstrykała w ogrodach.

Daniel musiał przyznać, że jego dziewczyna miała niezłe oko, bo fotografie istotnie były doskonale wykadrowane i cudownie odzwierciedlały piękno uchwycone przez obiektyw.

Jacka urzekło jezioro, wokół którego stworzono tę niezwykłą oazę i nie omieszkał zapytać Fro, czy są w nim ryby (co niesłychanie rozbawiło pannę Mal Doran).

Były. Może nie przypominały tych ziemskich, ale bez dwóch zdań były z nim spokrewnione. Naturalnie, generał O'Neill nie miał zamiaru tam łowić. Po pierwsze, nie miał ze sobą wędki, a po drugie, najprzyjemniej było to robić na jego doku w Minnesocie. Nieważne, że jego staw był zupełnie pozbawiony ryb…

Teal'c odkrył, że wiara Furlingów nie dotyczy konkretnego bóstwa, lecz raczej czci istotę życia, a nawet życie samo w sobie. Stąd wegetariańska dieta tych istot i ich pacyfistyczne poglądy.

Danny z fascynacją zapoznawał się z językiem gospodarzy, odkrywając w nim wiele cech rodzimych dla ziemskiego hebrajskiego, czy fenickiego i aramejskiego, dzięki czemu szybko zrozumiał jego podstawy i zaczął się go uczyć. W końcu, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy znajomość kolejnego dialektu się przyda, prawda?

Lya i jej partner również byli zadowoleni z wycieczki i bezsprzecznie doceniali fakt, że ich nowo odnalezieni, starzy przyjaciele, tak cenili sobie życie w równowadze z przyrodą. Było nie było, Nox żyli tą samą zasadą…

Posiłek, choć spożyty już w nieco mniejszym towarzystwie, jak zwykle był smaczny i sycący, a gdy dodać do tego miłą atmosferę przy stole, napełnił wszystkich doskonałymi humorami. Teraz tylko wystarczyło nieco odpocząć i się zrelaksować, zanim delegaci zasiądą do poważniejszych rozmów.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Furlingów, kolejnym punktem programu były odwiedziny w gorących źródłach.

- Mamy wiele ich rodzajów…- powiedział Fro, który był ich przewodnikiem.- Gdy zaprosiliśmy was na nasz statek, standardowo przeskanowaliśmy wszystkich pod kątem zdrowia i dzięki temu teraz możemy zaproponować wam skorzystanie z najbardziej optymalnych dla każdego z was źródeł.

- Ok… - odezwał się powoli Jack.- Czyli mam rozumieć, że się rozdzielamy?- spytał ostrożnie.

- Nie całkowicie.- zaprzeczył Fro.- Podzielimy was tylko na mniejsze grupy, które pod koniec i tak spotkają się w głównym basenie. Do tego czasu, poddamy was działaniu najkorzystniejszych dla was wód, byście mogli wykorzystać ich właściwości w całej głębi.- wyjaśnił.

- Rozumiemy.- przytaknęła Sam.- To jak się podzielimy?- zapytała, nieco nerwowo zaciskając wokół siebie pasek szlafroka, pod którym miała tylko niezbyt skąpe, ale bez dwóch zdań seksowne bikini, które dla wielu krzyczałoby „więcej znaczy mniej". Och, nie wstydziła się swego ciała. Jak na swój wiek, nadal miała świetną figurę. Tyle tylko, że minęły wieki, odkąd Jack widział ją w czymś poza BDU, czy cywilkami i trochę się denerwowała. W końcu, w perspektywie mieli swoją pierwszą, prawdziwą randkę, a ona nie była już tą młodą panią kapitan o perfekcyjnych kształtach (zyskała funt lub dwa przez te lata) i nie chciała sobie robić „antyreklamy". Co, jeśli go rozczaruje?

- Już mówię…- odparł ich gospodarz.- Nasi przyjaciele Nox oraz Teal'c skorzystają ze źródeł, które ułatwiają relaksację oraz kontemplację. Są one umiejscowione w prawym skrzydle kompleksu i zaprowadzi was do nich Meraz.- powiedział, wskazując jednego ze swych pobratymców.- Daniel i Vala… Dla was wybraliśmy kurację odświeżająco- regenerującą, która doskonale wpływa na cerę (tu oczy panny Mal Doran rozbłysły jak gwiazdy) oraz na dolegliwości związane ze wzrokiem. Wasz basem znajduje się naprzeciwko.- dodał, wskazując ręką drzwi przed nimi.- Kanclerzu, Jack i Samantho…- nareszcie zwrócił się do ostatniej dwójki.- Dla was przeznaczyliśmy basen po lewej stronie. Mam nadzieję, że jego dobroczynne właściwości zadowolą was oboje…- dorzucił z sekretnym uśmiechem i nie wiedzieć czemu, para się zaczerwieniła.

- _Do licha!_- pomyślał O'Neill.- _Podobno ta woda miała mi tylko pomóc na kolana? Dlaczego więc mam przeczucie, że to nie wszystko?_- spytał sam siebie.

Fro uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jack nie miał pojęcia, jakiego zaszczytu dostąpi wraz ze swoją kate. Jakby nie patrzeć, ze źródła młodości i witalności nie korzystano na co dzień. Był to przywilej, jakiego mieszkańcy planety dostąpić mogli tylko raz w całym swoim życiu i dzięki temu wiedli potem długą i bardzo zdrową egzystencję, jaką Rada zaplanowała dla nowego kanclerza i jego małżonki. Była to konieczna kuracja, której celem było ułatwienie parze prokreacji. Galaktyka potrzebowała silnych obrońców, a potomstwo tych dwojga rozpocznie nową erę nie tylko dla Tau'ri, ale dla całego wszechświata. Dzieci O'Neilla będą kiedyś chronić kosmos…

Kiedy już grupy się rozeszły, a Fro odprowadził oboje generałów do ich basenu, powiedział jeszcze:

- Na czas relaksu, przygotowaliśmy dodatkowe przekąski i napoje. Mam nadzieję, że będą smakować. By się osuszyć po kąpieli, wystarczy stanąć w tym kręgu…- rzucił, pokazując miejsce w rogu „komnaty regeneracyjnej", jak nazywał ów pokój.- Powrócę za dwie ziemskie godziny, by eskortować was do głównej komnaty, gdzie spotkacie resztę przyjaciół. Czy to wam odpowiada?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzył się Jack i Furling skłoniwszy się lekko, wycofał się z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich samych.- To jak, Carter?- mrugnął dwuznacznie do blondynki.- Wskakujemy?

Zarumieniła się uroczo, ale uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, jednocześnie rozsupłując węzeł paska.

Gdy nieśmiało zsunęła z siebie szlafrok, jej już rozebrany (i cholernie seksownie wyglądający w bokserkach) ukochany wymamrotał tylko:

- Holy Hannah!

Gdy się spotkali, była seksowną dziewczyną. Dziś stała się najgorętszą kobietą we wszechświecie!

- Nie ujęłabym tego lepiej, sir…- wymruczała Sam, osłabiając mu kolana.

Może w oczach wielu mógł uchodzić za starego, ale dla niej wciąż był ciachem, które z lubością by schrupała tu i teraz, gdyby nie ten mały fakt, że właśnie byli na dyplomatycznej misji.

No cóż… Jak to mówią: „co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze…".

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: _No to jedziemy dalej z tym jazzem! ;-)_**

* * *

><p>11.<p>

No dobra, to źródełko działało świetnie i to najwyraźniej nie tylko na jego kolana, ale na całą resztę, z libido na czele. Naturalnie, w tym ostatnim przypadku nie bez znaczenia był fakt, iż bikini Carter również pobudzało jego wyobraźnię i to w stopniu znacznym, jednak Jack potrafił rozpoznać różnicę. Całe jego ciało jakby ożyło, jakby każda komórka rodziła się na nowo i musiał przyznać, że czuł się z tym wspaniale, jak za starych dobrych czasów.

- To miejsce jest świetne, Samantha!- wyszczerzył się zadowolony.- Czuję się jak młody bóg!

- Wiem coś na ten temat, Jack.- odparła leniwie, delektując się kąpielą.- I ja czuję się znowu młoda.

- Znowu?- zdziwił się O'Neill.- Sam, ty wciąż jesteś młoda, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do mnie!- mrugnął.

- Mężczyźni podchodzą do tego inaczej niż kobiety, Jack.- powiedziała powoli.- Gdy przekraczamy trzydziestkę, dopada nas poczucie świadomości, że jeszcze tylko kilka lat i przestaniemy być pełnowartościowe, że wraz z menopauzą, na zawsze utracimy naszą młodość.- wyjaśniła.- Wy nie musicie się o to martwić. Po czterdziestce, gdy dopada was tak zwany „kryzys wieku średniego", co prawda farbujecie włosy na ciemniejszy kolor, kupujecie czerwone corvetty i zmieniacie żony na młodsze, ale nadal możecie mieć dzieci, podczas gdy nam pozostają tylko nieprzyjemne skutki przekwitania, z burzami hormonalnymi na czele. Owszem, bywa, że kobiety po czterdziestce zachodzą w ciąże, lecz w takich przypadkach zawsze mogą wyniknąć komplikacje zarówno dla matki, jak i dziecka. Naturalnie, mnie to i tak nie spotka, ale takie są fakty…- dodała ze źle skrywanym smutkiem.

Straciła szansę na macierzyństwo i powinna się z tym pogodzić, ale to nie oznacza, że nie bolało.

- Sam…- odezwał się jej wybranek, słysząc melancholię w jej głosie i widząc smutek w jej oczach.- Po pierwsze, gdy stuknęła mi czterdziestka, nie przefarbowałem włosów. Same zrobiły się siwe.- zauważył z nutką humoru i z radością ujrzał cień uśmiechu na jej ustach.

Od dawna był wdzięczny losowi za to, że obdarował go umiejętnością poprawiania jej samopoczucia, nawet jeśli musiał to robić za pomocą kiepskich żartów, które zdawała się lubić.- Po drugie, dobrze wiesz, że nie mam czerwonej corvetty. Na co mi taka, skoro nie byłoby gdzie nóg wcisnąć?- kontynuował, a jej uśmiech rósł.- Co innego moja ciężarówka… Ta dziecinka wie, jak pomieścić moje długie odnóża.- dodał.- Po trzecie zaś, chyba pamiętasz, że to nie ja rzuciłem Sarę, a ona mnie. Nie, żeby nie miała racji. W tamtym czasie byłem nic nie wart…- westchnął na wspomnienie tragicznych okoliczności owego rozstania.- Do czego zmierzam, to że nie wszyscy faceci starzeją się jednakowo. Chcę też dodać…- tu nieco się zaczerwienił:-… że i my mamy potem niejakie problemy fizyczne. Owszem, teoretycznie nadal możemy mieć dzieci, ale żeby to było możliwe, sprzęt musi działać bez pudła, a u wielu niestety szwankuje.- zauważył.

- U ciebie też?- spytała w nagłym przypływie odwagi.

- Nie wiem.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Od dawna nie używałem, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.- przyznał.

- Wcale, a wcale?- zdumiała się. W końcu okazji mu nie brakowało. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, był wolny, bez zobowiązań i mógłby od czasu do czasu…

- Carter, Samantha…- wyszeptał.- Jestem monogamistą. Nie interesują mnie przygody na jedną noc, ani szybkie numerki. Seks musi coś dla mnie znaczyć, tak jak osoba, z którą go uprawiam, a tak się składa, że jest tylko jedna kobieta, z którą chciałbym, no wiesz…- wyznał słodko zarumieniony i pani generał poczuła motylki w brzuchu.- Od czasu Kerry nie było nikogo…- dodał jeszcze, by wiedziała, jak poważnie podchodzi do swojej przysięgi złożonej przy łożu śmierci Jacoba.

Gdyby miał pojęcie, ile to wyznanie dla niej znaczyło… Jak wytrzymał bez seksu przez prawie trzy lata? W końcu, był pełnokrwistym mężczyzną i z pewnością miał swoje potrzeby, tymczasem… Oczywiście ciepło jej się robiło na duszy, gdy pomyślała, że nie ona jedna żyła przez ten czas w celibacie, więc w tym momencie przysięgła sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by mu wynagrodzić to niewątpliwe poświęcenie (a przy okazji, sobie również…).

- Wow!- wymamrotała tylko, a potem dorzuciła nieśmiało:- Gdy wrócimy, będziemy musieli to sprawdzić, a jeśli pierwsza randka będzie zadowalająca, to być może dla ciebie złamię swoją zasadę co do niej i seksu.

- Naprawdę?- wyszczerzył się zaskoczony, ale niewątpliwie zadowolony z jej oświadczenia.- W takim razie, muszę się bardzo postarać!- stwierdził z entuzjazmem.

- Liczę na to, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i „stary" generał poczuł gorąco na całym ciele.

Tak prawdę powiedziawszy, sądząc po odruchach, z jego sprzętem nie powinno być problemów. Chyba działał jak należy, ale z weryfikacją niestety należało poczekać. Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemność!

Następną godzinę para spędziła na luźnych pogaduszkach w basenie, konsumowaniu przygotowanych przez obsługę przekąsek (niesamowite, jak ta kąpiel wzmagała apetyt!) i delektowaniu się cudotwórczą wodą. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, że ta sesja tak wiele zmieni w ich życiu. Owe zmiany już się zaczęły i z biegiem czasu miały się tylko pogłębiać.

Oczywiście, na pierwszy rzut oka Jack i Sam nadal wyglądali tak samo (choć ich skora odzyskała dawną jędrność i elastyczność), lecz w istocie, o ile dla ich zewnętrznej powłoki czas się zatrzymał, to dla wnętrza cofnął się o wiele lat, zwłaszcza w przypadku Samanthy, która tego dnia odzyskała coś, o czym myślała, że zostało utracone na zawsze. Odzyskała możliwość zajścia w ciążę…

Potem powrócił ich przewodnik i zabrał oboje do następnego basenu, gdzie po kilkunastominutowej sesji z przyjaciółmi pokrótce objaśnił, jak przebiegać będzie jutrzejsza ceremonia ratyfikowania sojuszu.

Zrelaksowani goście powrócili następnie do swoich „kwater" i udali się na spoczynek. Nawet Vala nie miała tej nocy ochoty na figle, a to już dowodziło, jak bardzo odprężające okazały się źródełka Furlingów. Ich dobroczynne skutki przyniosły Ziemianom nie tylko zdrowie, witalność oraz dobre samopoczucie, lecz przede wszystkim, bardzo przyjemny sen…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **Przepraszam za tak długa przerwę, ale miałam ostatnio ciężki okres i zero weny. Wracam jednak powoli do formy i dlatego napisałam kolejny rozdział._

_Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._

_Enjoy!_

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

* * *

><p>12.<p>

Ceremonia ratyfikacji traktatu zaskakująco przypominała ziemską, z tą tylko niewielką różnicą, że nie było długopisów. Zamiast tego, specjalny komputer zapisywał wszystkie postanowienia umowy o współpracy gospodarczej, naukowej i militarnej oraz swobodnym przepływie informacji między członkami sojuszu. Traktat gwarantował też wsparcie w razie obcej agresji (patrz: Ziemia miała ratować całą resztę, bo przecież Nox i Furlingowie byli pacyfistami, którzy jednak obiecali wsparcie technologiczne swoim obrońcom). Ponadto gospodarze „imprezy" wielkodusznie zgodzili się udostępnić liderom sojuszu kilka sztuk statków międzygalaktycznych i projekty ich hipernapędu. Nieważne, że były to jednostki stricte badawcze lub transportowe. Mogły się przydać, jako szybki transport do galaktyki Pegaza, co znacznie skróciłoby czas podróży i pozwoliło bojowym jednostkom Tau'ri, takim jak „Nowy Prometeusz" i „Enterpise" (wreszcie ktoś go posłuchał!), skoncentrować się na patrolowaniu przestrzeni oraz pilnowaniu ładu w kosmosie. Do dyspozycji zaś samego Kanclerza, przeznaczyli „Kektusa", z którym był już niejako zaznajomiony i obsługi którego Fro i Fru mieli nauczyć ziemską załogę. Zgodzili się nawet, by Tau'ri uzbroili okręt, tak na wszelki wypadek. W końcu, od tego momentu to nie Furlingowie mieli nim latać…

W każdym razie, gdy już omówiono wszystkie szczegóły, a Jack, jako główny reprezentant swojej planety, złożył „podpis" pod dokumentem, przez który należy rozumieć odcisk elektroniczny jego dłoni i wzór DNA, nadeszła kolejna część ceremonii, przywitana równie gromkim aplauzem, co pierwsza. Oto bowiem nadszedł moment, by jedyny kandydat na stanowisko przywódcy nowego sojuszu ras, stał się nim oficjalnie.

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, jak było, kiedy przyjmował zaszczytny tytuł Kanclerza i odbierał insygnia swej władzy, Jack zapewne odpowiedziałby, że nudno. Taki już był. Nie lubił tych wielkich, ceremonialnych zlotów, a zwłaszcza źle się czuł jako ich główny bohater. Był przecież człowiekiem z natury skromnym, który po prostu robił, co musiał, by ochronić swój kraj, planetę, czy galaktykę. Była to przecież jego powinność jako żołnierza, czyż nie? Czerwienił się więc nieznacznie, gdy dawali mu ten dziwny, wykonany ze złotopodobnego metalu łańcuch, z wiszącym na nim symbolem sojuszu oraz… buławę? Sam nie był pewien, co to dokładnie było. Wiedział tylko, że umieszczone w odpowiednim miejscu na jego nowym statku, staje się urządzeniem komunikacyjnym dalekiego zasięgu, a jednocześnie kluczem kontrolnym jednostki.

Musiał przyznać, że ta zabawka miała w sobie niemały potencjał, mimo niewielkich rozmiarów i stanowiłaby niezłą pokusę, gdyby ktoś zechciał gwizdnąć tak zaawansowany statek jak „Kektus". Vala już co prawda nie uprawiała tego procederu, lecz to nie oznaczało, że inni też nie. Piratów w kosmosie nie brakowało, nie mówiąc o tych resztkach „The Trust", które pętały się jeszcze po Ziemi i w jej okolicach.

Kiedy więc już odebrał, co miał odebrać, powiedział obowiązkowe kilka słów, z przysięgą na czele i uścisnął szacowne dłonie swych nowych aliantów, odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz mógł bowiem skupić się na przyjemniejszej części uroczystości, czyli na jedzeniu. Z tego wszystkiego był już tak głodny, że zjadłby konia z kopytami, jednakże z braku mięsa w miejscowej diecie, musiał się zadowolić jego roślinnym substytutem, który być może nie przypominał smakiem steków u O'Maleya, ale był nawet zjadliwy. Zresztą, już niedługo generał zamierzał powetować to sobie w dwójnasób, najchętniej w towarzystwie Samanthy Carter…

- _Jak tylko wrócimy do domu!_- przysiągł sobie solennie, przełykając kolejny kęs furlingowego tofu- steka.

W duszy już się cieszył na tę podróż, bo w perspektywie miał randkę z Sam, być może kończącą jego trzyletni okres seksualnej abstynencji.

- _Uuuu! Spokój, ogierze!_- napominał sam siebie.- _Powiedziała „być może", a nie „na pewno"!_

To fakt, ale pomarzyć zawsze można, co nie? Poza tym, od pamiętnej kąpieli w źródełku Furlingów, wzrósł mu apetyt i to nie tylko ten na jedzenie. To było silniejsze od niego i prawdę mówiąc, cholernie przyjemne, ta świadomość, że jego ciało nadal może odczuwać tak intensywnie. Naprawdę czuł się znowu młodo i jego sprzęt najwyraźniej też…

- _Spocznij, żołnierzu, zanim ktoś zobaczy!_- pouczał małego generała, zbierając w sobie całe zapasy samokontroli, by zapanować nad odruchami. Naturalnie ten drobny szczegół, że Sam nosiła swój mundur i gwiazdki tak cholerne seksownie, wcale mu nie pomagał, tak jak to mrugnięcie, które mu przed chwilą zaserwowała, kiedy przyłapała jego spojrzenie.

Wcale a wcale!

Niektórzy Furlingowie, niepomni prośby o nie-czytaniu w umysłach, zaintrygowani minami Kanclerza, złamali zakaz, nieopatrznie stając się świadkami jego wewnętrznej walki i zachichotali.

- Tau'ri są tacy zabawni!- uznali, nim świadomi członkowie ich społeczności mogli ich powstrzymać. Na szczęście, zanim któryś „nieoświecony" powiedział coś głośno, Fro szybko zażegnał niebezpieczeństwo informując ich o warunku Kanclerza i biedny Jack nigdy się nie dowiedział, jak rozbawił część towarzystwa, inaczej spłonąłby zapewne ze wstydu!

Ostatecznie, jak na twardziela przystało, wziął się w garść i przywołał do porządku swe ciało, delektując się tutejszym gatunkiem musującego cydru, bezalkoholowego, ale bardzo poprawiającego samopoczucie.

Kiedy na noc powracał do swojej kwatery, był bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Być może jednak główną przyczyną owego stanu rzeczy był fakt, że następnego dnia popołudniu, miał wracać do domu, a może po prostu dlatego, że Samantha szła z nim ramię w ramię?

Kto to wie?

Śniadanie było przyjemne i jak zwykle smaczne, a potem rozpoczęto przygotowania do odlotu. Na odchodnym Jack i jego poczet dyplomatyczny otrzymali jeszcze kilka skromnych podarków pożegnalnych, nie tylko takich osobistych, jak stare zwoje, nie-czekoladowe czekoladki, czy inne tego typu prezenty. Dostali również koordynaty położenia pozostałych bibliotek sojuszu, takich jak ta w Heliopolis oraz wszystko, co Furlingowie wiedzieli o repozytoriach wiedzy Pradawnych, co było informacją niebagatelną, acz lekko spóźnioną, bo większość wojen Tau'ri już wygrali. Tym nie mniej, ta wiedza mogła się jeszcze przydać…

Wszyscy podziękowali wylewnie za gościnę i całą resztę, a generał O'Neill zapewnił, że pozostanie w regularnym kontakcie z oboma sojusznikami, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miał ku temu zaplecze technologiczne. Potem wraz z ekipą przeniósł się na „Kektusa" i spojrzawszy na Carter, zapytał z humorem:

- To jak, Dorotko? Wracamy do Kansas?

- Wracamy, Strachu Na Wróble.- odparła, używając ich prywatnego żartu, a on się wyszczerzył.

- Słyszałeś, Fru! Odpalaj tę zabaweczkę i zawieź nas do domu!- zarządził.

- Tak, Kanclerzu!- skinął głową kosmita.

- Na litość boską!- jęknął Jack. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce ich przekona, by przestali go tak nazywać, bo od mnogości tych tytułów (generał, dyrektor HWS, The Man), w końcu nabawi się schizofrenii!

Ach, gdzie te czasy, kiedy był zwykłym pułkownikiem…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ Ze specjalną dedykacją dla __**Vinyalonde**__. Szczęśliwego Nowego 2014 Roku!_

* * *

><p>13.<p>

Podróż powrotna obyła się bez większych komplikacji, za wyjątkiem „małego" incydentu, który zawdzięczali dziecinnej wprost ciekawości nowego kanclerza, który postanowił przetestować możliwości swojej „buławy" i w efekcie tak namieszał w systemach kontrolnych statku, że przez dwie godziny Fro i Fru prostowali sytuację przy wsparciu zaintrygowanej furlingową technologią generał Carter.

Przecież nie od dziś było wiadomo, jak Samantha uwielbia wszelkiej maści doohickey albo gizma, jak je czasem nazywał Jack.

Sam generał O'Neill, nieco zawstydzony sytuacją, zapewnił po wszystkim, że już więcej nie będzie bawił się zabawkami, których nie rozumie, no chyba, że ktoś wgra mu angielskie menu, bo cały ambaras wynikał z tego, że jak na razie wszystkie bazy danych na statku były napisane w ojczystym języku Furlingów, a obrazki bywają zwodnicze.

No co? Przecież nikt go nie uprzedził, że w przeciwieństwie do ziemskich systemów, tutaj zabezpieczenia i ostrzeżenia świeciły się na zielono, a kolor czerwony w rzeczywistości oznaczał stabilny przepływ danych i bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy więc nieopatrznie pokręcił to i owo w zielonych ikonkach, statek stanął jak wryty, a Furlingowie spojrzeli na niego znacząco, żeby nie powiedzieć karcąco.

Tak czy owak, Jack szybciutko oddał losy „Kektusa" w ich kompetentne ręce i wycofał się do swojej kwatery, odprowadzany rozbawionym spojrzeniem reszty ekipy. Musiał osłodzić sobie jakoś to małe poniżenie, a że brakowało tam piwa i pizzy (tortu nie wspominając!), zadowolił się nie-czekoladką. Dobrze chociaż, że te pralinki nie zawierały tyle kalorii, co ziemskie, bo przy tej ilości, które pochłonął, musiałby z tydzień spędzić w siłowni!

Po przeprowadzeniu niezbędnej diagnostyki i napraw, maszyna znów ruszyła w drogę ku portalowi, a po dokonaniu udanego przeskoku międzygalaktycznego w krótkim czasie dotarła na orbitę Gai, gdzie po wylewnym pożegnaniu załoga wysadziła Nox, zapewniając Layę i Anteausa, że będą w częstszym kontakcie niż dotąd, co oboje kosmitów przyjęło z właściwymi sobie uśmiechami i skinieniami głową.

- Zatem, do zobaczenia, przyjaciele.- powiedziała łagodnie Laya, zanim zniknęła z pokładu.

- No to na razie.- wymamrotał Jack. Tyle lat, a nadal ciężko mu się było przyzwyczaić do tak niekonwencjonalnych sposobów przemieszczania, jakich używali ich „ekologiczni" sojusznicy.- Heh…- westchnął tylko i nakazał Fru wyznaczenie kursu na Ziemię.

- Zgodnie z życzeniem, kanclerzu.- odparł zielony ludek i ruszyli dalej.

„Kanclerz". To słowo przyprawiało O'Neilla o ból głowy, ale cóż miał robić? Przewrotny wszechświat dosłownie śmiał mu się w twarz umyślnie jego zdaniem sprowadzając na oficera wszystkie te obowiązki, od których najchętniej umyłby ręce, a które musiał wykonywać z uwagi na swój status. Zawsze myślał, że umrze jako zwykły oficer, w najlepszym razie pułkownik i wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, w walce. Tymczasem on nie tylko przeżył większość swoich kumpli z czasów operacji specjalnych i Iraku, ale na dodatek dorobił się aż trzech (!) generalskich gwiazdek, etykietki dyplomaty, a nawet polityka, na litość boską! Jakby za mało miał jeszcze papierków do wypełniania…

- Czegóż się nie robi dla ojczyzny…- westchnął ciężko w zaciszu swej kwatery, wiedząc, że to określenie już od dawna nie oznacza tylko kraju, lecz całą planetę i galaktykę, a teraz nawet kilka.

Prawdę mówiąc, jakby się dobrze przyjrzeć, stał się najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na tym krańcu kosmosu. Co jednak zabawniejsze, władza, jaką posiadł, była mu zupełnie nie na rękę. Gdyby mógł, już dawno przeszedłby na emeryturę i łowił ryby w Minnesocie, z Samanthą Carter u boku, ale na ten luksus będzie musiał jeszcze zaczekać. Pocieszał go jedynie fakt, że po powrocie na Ziemię nareszcie będzie mógł umówić się z tą gorącą, seksowną panią generał, która tak zalazła mu za skórę.

Już się nie mógł doczekać!

-xox-

Trzy dni po wyjściu z portalu „Kektus" parkował w suchym doku świeżo ukończonej stacji księżycowej, która od miesiąca była portem dla rozwijającej się prężnie kosmicznej floty Ziemi, składającej się obecnie z siedmiu statków klasy Dedal i pięciu klasy Helios, zbudowanych w ¾ na kompozytach oraz patentach asgardzkich. Do tej właśnie grupy należał ulubiony przez Jacka Enterprise, największy niszczyciel i duma sił obronnych Tau'ri. Przy nim nawet największy Rój-matka Widm to był pikuś!

Tak czy owak, podczas gdy kilkoro Furlingów miało pozostać na pokładzie, Fro i Fru podążyli za nowym wodzem sojuszu, by zostać oficjalnie przedstawionymi ziemskim notablom świadomym istnienia życia w kosmosie, a zwłaszcza prezydentowi USA i jego sztabowi oraz kilku przedstawicielom Komitetu Nadzoru, którzy, choć niekoniecznie zgadzali się z wyborem O'Neilla na szefa sojuszu, musieli robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ponieważ według Nox i Furlingów, inna kandydatura była nie do zaakceptowania.

- Asgard pokładał wielkie zaufanie w kanclerzu, zaufanie, które zaprocentowało pokojem w tej galaktyce…- powiedział z namaszczeniem Fronimaceus.- Idąc w ślady naszych tragicznie zmarłych przyjaciół i my z ufnością powierzamy kanclerzowi losy aliansu, wierząc, że pod jego przewodnictwem odzyska on dawną świetność, a nasze rasy na wieki zwiąże przyjaźń i współpraca. Takie jest stanowisko rządu naszego oraz Nox.- podkreślił ze wsparciem Frumiusa.

- My również się do niego przychylamy!- stwierdził stanowczo Henry, a Jack tylko się zaczerwienił. Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi. Czuł się idiotycznie i nieswojo słuchając tych wszystkich komplementów, więc gdy spotkanie WRESZCIE dobiegło końca, a Fro i Fru wrócili na statek, by rozpocząć przyuczanie wybranych Tau'ri do obsługi „Kektusa" i kolejnych statków, które jeszcze przylecą, on ewakuował się w zacisze swego domu w D.C., gdzie już czekali jego przyjaciele.

Była pizza, było piwo, a nawet steki dostarczone z pobliskiej restauracji (No co? Stęsknił się za wołowiną!). Potem maraton „Gwiezdnych wojen", jak to kiedyś bywało podczas ich drużynowych wieczorków i po wszystkim, odpoczynek, nim „stare" SG-1 rozejdzie się raz jeszcze ku nowym wyzwaniom.

Teal'c miał wrócić na Czulak, Daniel i Vala do SGC, a Sam przenosiła się do Strefy 51. Zanim jednak udała się do Nevady, Jack miał coś do załatwienia. Było nie było, „wisiała" mu randkę…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** I jedziemy dalej..._

* * *

><p>14.<p>

To był bardzo długi dzień, pełen spotkań, raportów no i oczywiście planowania. Z chwilą bowiem, gdy Jack oficjalnie przyjął tytuł kanclerza, stało się jasne, że po powrocie na ojczystą planetę nie mógł już piastować urzędu szefa Homeworld Security. Po pierwsze: Komisja Nadzoru krzywo patrzyła na ogrom władzy i wpływów, jakie teraz posiadała dotychczasowa szara eminencja Pentagonu (tyle potęgi w jednym ręku?!), a po drugie: zabawnym byłoby, gdyby głowa najpotężniejszej organizacji, skupiającej w sobie trzy najbardziej liczące się w kosmosie rasy, odpowiadała przed „zwykłym" prezydentem USA i jakąś mierną, wewnątrzplanetarną komisyjką. Fro i Fru, z całym szacunkiem dla zebranych, ale też z równą mu stanowczością podkreślili, że KANCLERZ to nie tylko funkcja reprezentacyjna, a rzeczywisty urząd, jak najbardziej poważny, odpowiedzialny i szanowany, a jego głowa, to sensu stricto najpotężniejsza osoba w całym sojuszu i nie tylko, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że alians roztaczał opiekę nad wieloma planetami i galaktykami. Należało więc zrobić coś, by każda ze stron była zadowolona i nikogo specjalnie nie zdziwiło, że to właśnie osoba, przez którą wszystko to się zaczęło, wpadła na rozwiązanie…

- Dajcie Hanka Landry'ego na moje miejsce w HWS.- zaproponował Jack, gdy dyskusja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.- Ma już doświadczenie w SGC. Wie, z czym to się je, więc bez trudu poradzi sobie na tym stanowisku, szczególnie, że i tak miał więcej czasu na naukę niż ja!- dodał z humorem.

- No tak, ale to pozostawia nam wakat na dowódcę SGC.- zauważył członek Nadzoru, senator John Morton.- Może więc cywilny dowódca?- zaproponował przebiegle, licząc, że wciśnie tam jednego ze swoich popleczników, zyskując tym samym większą kontrolę nad podziemną bazą.- Mamy kilku ekspertów, którzy chętnie…

- Z całym szacunkiem, senatorze…- przerwał mu prezydent.- Nie wątpię w kompetencje waszych ludzi…- zaczął dyplomatycznie.-… ale teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, potrzebujemy wykwalifikowanego oficera na to stanowisko, dowódcy nie tylko z nazwy, ale kogoś posiadającego doświadczenie w SGC i prawdę mówiąc, nasuwa mi się tu tylko jedna kandydatura, co zresztą znów komplikuje nieco sprawy…- dorzucił tajemniczo.

- Kogo ma pan na myśli, panie prezydencie?- spytał kwaśno Morton, kiepsko usiłując zamaskować swe niezadowolenie. Raz jeszcze okazja na pełną kontrolę bazy przeszła mu koło nosa i był wściekły.

- Generał Samantha Carter to w tej chwili jedyny tak wysoce wykwalifikowany dowódca.- odparł spokojnie Henry, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. Och, jakże lubił grać temu zarozumiałemu bubkowi na nosie! Morton tak bardzo przypominał mu Kinsey'a, że Hayes nie raz patrząc na niego odczuwał niesmak pozostały mu po ex vice- prezydencie.

- J-ja?- zająknęła się zupełnie zaskoczona Sam.- Ale, sir… Miałam jechać do Nevady.- przypomniała, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

- To było zanim okoliczności uległy zmianie, pani generał.- odparł Henry.- Po tym, co tu usłyszeliśmy, nie widzę innego wyjścia, jak objęcie przez panią tej bazy. Wiem, co prawda, że pułkownicy Dixon i Reynolds są gotowi do awansu, ale ich doświadczenie nie równa się pani kwalifikacjom, generał Carter. Wszyscy wiemy, że lata spędzone pod dowództwem Jacka przygotowały panią do tego lepiej, niż ich własne komendy SG. Jeśli doliczyć rok na Atlantis i czas spędzony na dowodzeniu „Hammondem", to jednoznacznie widać, że jest pani najlepszą osobą na ten stołek. To pierwsza linia obrony Ziemi, generale. Rządzić nią mogą tylko najlepsi z najlepszych i chyba każdy się zgodzi z tą opinią?- powiedział, spojrzawszy na zebranych, z których większość pokiwała twierdząco głowami. Jack zrobił to nawet, można by rzec, nader entuzjastycznie, ale tego należało się spodziewać. Duma go rozpierała, gdy ktoś tak wysoko oceniał dorobek jego Sammie. Jakby nie patrzeć, zasłużyła na to jak cholera!- Hank wspominał…- kontynuował dalej prezydent.-… że pułkownik Reynolds myśli nad transferem w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce z uwagi na sytuację rodzinną. Wyślijmy go więc do Strefy 51.- zaproponował.- Niech obejmie dowództwo bazy, a dotychczasowy cywilny dyrektor działu badań niech pozostanie na miejscu, chyba że macie lepszą kandydaturę…

- Jeśli można coś zasugerować, sir…- wtrąciła nieśmiało Samantha.

- Słucham, generale, jakieś pomysły?- powiedział.

- Dr Jean Miller.

- Siostra McKay'a?- upewnił się O'Neill.

- Ta sama.- przytaknęła blondynka.- Równie genialna, co jej brat, ale mniej zarozumiała i konfliktowa. Ma już odpowiednią wiedzę o tym, co robimy i doskonale zastąpiłaby doktora Ogdena, które nareszcie mógłby przejść na emeryturę, jak to było planowane.

- Ale to Kanadyjka!- zawołał Morton.

- A co ma piernik do wiatraka?- rzucił Jack.- Od kilku lat program skupia międzynarodową ekipę ekspertów. McKay służy na Atlantis, więc czemu jego siostra nie miałaby pracować w Nevadzie?

- Dobre pytanie i warte rozważenia.- zgodził się Hayes.- Tylko czy dr Miller da się do tego przekonać? Była raczej niechętna do współpracy za pierwszym razem, o ile dobrze sobie przypominam…

- Dopóki nie poznała całej prawdy.- odparła sam.- Jestem niemal pewna, że zechce przenieść się do USA, jeśli zaproponujemy jej to stanowisko.

- Zatem, jeśli się zgodzi, ma tę robotę.- wyszczerzył się Henry.- Davis, zajmiesz się tym?- spytał byłego majora, a teraz pułkownika i oficera łącznikowego między swoim gabinetem, SGC, a HWS.

- Natychmiast, panie prezydencie!- potwierdził i jak tylko dostał zezwolenie, opuścił salę narad, by wziąć się do rzeczy z właściwą sobie precyzją i kompetencją.

- Co do pułkownika Dixon'a…- zaczął znowu Hayes.- Może pozostać zastępcą dowódcy Stargate Command, albo wziąć awans i przejąć po gen. Arnoldzie bazę Peterson. Stary Bill też chce iść na emeryturę, a Kerrigan woli swój stołek w Akademii. Gdyby Dixon przyjął promocję, to mamy tam kogoś od podszewki obeznanego w temacie, kogoś, kogo nie trzeba bez potrzeby wtajemniczać w program i tłumaczyć, dlaczego czasami w tej bazie lądują Alkesh'e i inne wehikuły, jakich teoretycznie nie powinno być na tej planecie.

- Popieram tę kandydaturę.- odezwał się Jack.- Dave to świetny oficer, doświadczony dowódca i pilot, który już dawno powinien awansować. Poza tym, jego żona się ucieszy, jeśli przejdzie za biurko. Margie znudziło się już nieco oglądanie jego siniaków, blizn i połamanych nóg!- zachichotał na wspomnienie rozmowy z panią Dixon.

- A więc, postanowione.- padło z ust prezydenta.- Generał Carter, w pani gestii pozostawiam wyznaczenie swojego zastępcy. Wiem, że wybierze pani mądrze.- zwrócił się do Sam.

- Ppłk. Cameron Mitchell, lider SG-1, sir.- odpowiedziała.- Myślę, że się nada. Nabierze dodatkowego doświadczenia, co mu się może kiedyś przydać. Jest szanowany i lubiany w SGC. Ma zmysł taktyczny i choć czasem myśli nieortodoksyjnie, to dobry oficer.- argumentowała.

- Skąd ja to znam!- zachichotał Henry, patrząc wymownie na Jacka. Ten tylko nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami, wywołując ogólne rozbawienie.

- Mogę tylko zapewnić, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, sir.- powiedział.

- I chwała Bogu! Nie wiem, czy planeta jest gotowa na dwóch takich O'Neill'ów, że galaktyki nie wspomnę.- stwierdził wesoło prezydent.- Może jeszcze uda się nawrócić Mitchella na książkowego żołnierza.- dodał.

- I zepsuć taki potencjał? Szkoda by było, sir!- mrugnął kanclerz, wywołując więcej śmiechu na sali.

W każdym razie, dyskusja ta trwała jeszcze długo, zanim wreszcie ustalono wszystkie szczegóły.

Ku uciesze Jacka, Henry nareszcie przyjął jego prośbę o emeryturę ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Dyplomata tej rangi, co kanclerz sojuszu, nie mógł bowiem być członkiem ziemskich sił militarnych i odpowiadać przed kimkolwiek poza radą samego sojuszu. O'Neill został więc generałem emerytowanym, rezydującym na co dzień z Colorado (blisko Wrót, ma się rozumieć, bo i z jakiegoż innego powodu, eh?), co otwierało przed nim szereg interesujących możliwości, zwłaszcza, że pewna pani generał, tak się dobrze złożyło, miała mieszkać od niego dosłownie o rzut beretem…

- To jak, Sam?- rzucił szelmowsko, gdy już znaleźli się sami w jego domu w D.C.- Gotowa na tę randkę, którą mi obiecałaś?

- Sir, tak jest, sir!- zasalutowała perfekcyjnie, choć jej oczy się śmiały, po czym odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zalotnie pobujała biodrami i mrugnąwszy, szepnęła kusicielsko:- A jak się dobrze postarasz, to może…

- Jesteś złą, złą kobietą!- mruknął, gdy uciekła z chichotem do swego pokoju, nie dokończywszy zdania.

- Ale i tak mnie kochasz!- zawołała z głębi domu.

Nie mógł i prawdę mówiąc już nie musiał zaprzeczać. Już nie.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Do randki coraz bliżej... Ciekawi, jak będzie? Cierpliwości! lol_

* * *

><p>15.<p>

- Mam randkę, randkę z Carter i nic mi w niej nie przeszkodzi, jakem Jack O'Neill!- podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem nowo mianowany kanclerz, w zaciszu łazienki Daniela przygotowując się do wieczornego wyjścia. Oczywiście wolałby własne cztery ściany, gwarantujące mu „odrobinę" prywatności, o jakiej czasem zapominał chodzący z głową w chmurach archeolog, jednak na razie musiał skorzystać z gościnności swego przyjaciela. Przecież przyjmując posadę w D.C. pozbył się swego nadzwyczaj wygodnego domu. Nie był skąpy, ani biedny (niebiosa wiedzą, że za byłą robotę w warunkach WYSOKIEGO ryzyka dostawał niezłą kasę), ale utrzymywanie miejsca, z którego nie miał już korzystać, było w tamtym czasie pozbawione sensu. Och, gdyby wiedział, jak się sprawy potoczą, zatrzymałby swoje kawalerskie gniazdko i byłby teraz u siebie, ale skoro medium nie był (przynajmniej o ile mu wiadomo!), nie mógł przewidzieć, że tak prędko powróci do Springs, i że tak desperacko będzie potrzebować miejsca, gdzie ciekawski Danny nie będzie wciąż się dopytywał, dlaczego Jack chodzi wciąż tak idiotycznie wyszczerzony. Ani bowiem Jack, ani Sam nie powiedzieli jeszcze nikomu o planowanym rendez- vous, ponieważ chcieli najpierw nacieszyć się sobą, nim swój związek (oby tylko!) ogłoszą wreszcie na forum publicznym. Oboje byli świadomi konsekwencji, szczególnie, że wiedzieli o paru zakładach…

Na szczęście jednak dla generała, Vala znów „porwała" Kosmiczną Małpę na romantyczny wyjazd do luksusowego resortu nieopodal Denver, za który naturalnie zapłaci Jackson, nieświadomie tym samym dając Jackowi trochę przestrzeni i spokoju, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. O'Neill liczył po cichu, że jego nowa rezydencja wkrótce zostanie ukończona (sam nie wybrałby domu z pięcioma sypianiami i trzema łazienkami- za dużo sprzątania, ale prezydent „nalegał" z uwagi na wagę urzędu!) i nareszcie będzie mógł swobodnie umawiać się z Samanthą bez ryzyka, że ktoś go podsłucha, gdy flirtuje z nią przez telefon!

Tak czy owak, mimo, że ostatnie parę dni było niczym kołowrotek, wreszcie nadeszła ta wiekopomna chwila. Miał randkę z Carter!

Nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zanim się nie przełamał i jej nie zaprosił, wątpił, by kiedykolwiek coś się między nimi zmieniło. Zrobił to jednak. Stawił czoła swojej niepewności i zadał jej pytanie, a odpowiedź Sam była niczym muzyka dla jego uszu. W dodatku ostatnio, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu, Carter kokietowała go jak holibcia, wręcz bezwstydnie go podrywając! Nie, żeby musiała się starać podsycać jego zainteresowanie! To było silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, na co dowodem był…

- Spocznij, żołnierzu!- mruknął generał, czując natychmiastową reakcję swego ciała na samo wspomnienie złotowłosej kobiety. Jeśli przed misją na Pardis miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do właściwego działania swojej „hydrauliki", pozbył się ich definitywnie. „Mały generał" był zwarty i gotowy, czasem nawet bardziej niż chciałby jego duży właściciel. Co tu wiele kryć? Jack O'Neill był napalony na Samanthę Carter i tyle!

Nie, żeby chodziło mu tylko o seks, choć NAPRAWDĘ miał nadzieję, że wreszcie …uhm… no, wiadomo. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co myśleli o nim niektórzy, nie był facetem z żelaza i jego samokontrola miała swoje granice, zwłaszcza w obecności kogoś tak gorącego, jak pani generał Carter. Oj, ta laleczka wiedziała, jak wzburzyć krew w jego żyłach! Tym nie mniej jednak, Sam była dla niego czymś więcej, niż obiektem seksualnym. Z nią nie chciał szybkiego „Wham, bam, thank you ma'am!". Z nią chciał się kochać. Czynem, pieszczotą, dotykiem, pocałunkiem pokazać jej, jak naprawdę potrafi kochać mężczyzna. Chciał sprawić, by w jego ramionach odczuła pełnię uczucia, jakim od dawna ją darzył i namiętności, jaką w nim rozpalała. Chciał być z nią, żyć z nią i zestarzeć się u jej boku. Czekał na to wiele lat, ale dla niej mógłby czekać jeszcze drugie tyle, jeżeli właśnie tego by chciała. Zużycie zimniej wody zapewne by u niego wzrosło, ale co tam! Czego Sammie chce, Sammie dostaje! Oczywiście, gdyby usłyszała, że tak ją nazywał… Tylko Jacob mógł używać tego zdrobnienia bez strachu, że straci rodzinne klejnoty, więc…

Mniejsza jednak z tym. Najważniejsze teraz było zrobić na Sam jak najlepsze wrażenie podczas ich pierwszej randki. Czasu miał niedużo, ale jak powiedzieliby skauci: „Bądź zawsze gotów!". Jack co prawda skautem nigdy nie był, ale rada miała sens, więc często z niej korzystał. Jak dzisiaj.

Tak się dobrze składało, że w perspektywie urodzin Carter już jakiś czas temu nabył dwa bilety na występ jej ulubionego wiolonczelisty- Yo-Yo Ma, który grał właśnie serię koncertów w całym kraju. Szczęśliwym trafem w ostatnich dniach koncertował w Salt Lake City. Dla przeciętnego faceta bezsprzecznie problemem byłoby zabrać dziewczynę na randkę do innego stanu, bo jakby nie patrzeć do Utah daleko. Jack jednak przeciętny nie był (choć bardzo się starał nie wychylać!), a poza tym, miał do dyspozycji środki, o których wielu mogło tylko pomarzyć i dostęp do najszybszego transportu był jednym z nich. Nie na darmo był dowódcą super-hiper wypasionego furlingowego statku kosmicznego! Wystarczyło dyskretnie poprosić Fru o małą przysługę i voila! Na miejscu w dwie minuty, zamiast dwóch godzin samolotem! Generał zwykłe nie używał owych środków w prywatnych celach, ale okazja i Ta kobieta, były tego warte. Samantha była warta również rezerwacji na najlepszej restauracji w mieście, do której dostał się tylko dlatego (w tak krótkim czasie), że bukując miejsce w „Log Haven" przedstawił się pełnym oficerskim stopniem. Stolik jednak był zamówiony i to było najważniejsze. Trzeba również dodać, że Jack zdobył się na nie lada poświęcenie, bowiem restauracja serwowała zdrową, organiczną żywność, jaką ostatnio zainteresowała się Carter. I choć nie serowano tam steków, ani generalnie wołowiny (mięso bizona się nie liczy!), to dla niej był gotów spróbować. W końcu ostatnimi czasy i tak żywił się prawie wegetariańsko, pomijając ten soczysty stek od „O'Maley'a" z wczoraj…

Samochód też miał załatwiony. Nie limuzynę, ale nie mniej eleganckie auto, które miało ich zabrać z amfiteatru do restauracji i z powrotem, bo właśnie w ustronnym miejscu teatru mieli się oboje zmaterializować po „podróży".

W każdym razie, miał wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik, łącznie ze swoim smokingiem(!), który dwie godziny wcześniej odebrał z miejscowej wypożyczalni. No co?! Przecież większość jego rzeczy jeszcze nie dojechała i nie miał tu własnego!

Wykąpany, ogolony na gładko, uczesany (choć to był nadaremny trud przy jego niepokornych włosach), wypachniony w newralgicznych miejscach i wystrojony, musiał już tylko zabrać parę niezbędnych rzeczy, kwiaty dla Sam i w drogę.

Kiedy pół godziny później otworzyła mu drzwi, oniemiał.

Była…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

… kompletnie nieprzygotowana do wyjścia. Mało tego, sfrustrowana jak rzadko kiedy i zdecydowanie przepraszająca, gdy wpuszczała go do środka.

- Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, Jack!- powtarzała w kółko.-Wiem, że nie tego się spodziewałeś, ale zadzwonili z bazy i sam wiesz, że musiałam iść. Tyle, co sama weszłam do domu!- jęknęła.

- Jakiś problem, Carter?- spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

- Nic szczególnego, jak się okazało, jeśli nie liczyć faktu, że Felger znów omal nie wysadził laboratorium.- wymamrotała poirytowana.- Kiedy tam weszłam, generator naquadah był na krańcu przeciążenia i chyba tylko cudem nie wybuchł po tym, jak ten kretyn podłączył go do swojego nowego „genialnego" programu komputerowego. Przysięgam, sir! Przez niego zestarzeję się znacznie szybciej, niż planowałam, albo przynajmniej osiwieję!- krzyknęła ze złością.

Do licha, przecież to miał być najważniejszy dzień jej życia, a ten… imbecyl go zrujnował!

Jack się uśmiechnął. Rzadko widywał ją w takim stanie i mógł zrozumieć zdenerwowanie, ponieważ Felger i jemu zdążył zaleźć za skórę. Teraz jednak najważniejsze było, by Carter się zrelaksowała, jeśli ten wieczór miał się jednak udać. Tak swoją drogą, Jack cieszył się, że przyszedł nieco wcześniej, bo to oznaczało, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Tym nie mniej jednak należało działać natychmiast…

- Carter?

- Sir?- odparła odruchowo i spojrzała na niego tym zmęczonym, niemal zgnębionym wzrokiem.

- Po pierwsze, głęboki oddech, Sam.- poinstruował łagodnie.- Wdech i wydech. Tak jest!- dopingował tym swoim miękkim, kojącym głosem. Kiedy już widział, że była nieco bardziej opanowana, dodał szelmowsko:- Co do tej siwizny, czy to nie ty zawsze powtarzałaś, że wygląda dystyngowanie, Carter? Czyżbyś zmieniła zdanie?- spytał zaczepnie.

- Bynajmniej.- odpowiedziała.- Nadal tak twierdzę, ale tylko jeśli chodzi o ciebie.- dodała.- Twoje siwe włosy są sexy, sir. Robią z ciebie bardzo pożądanego srebrnego lisa, ale ja z takimi wyglądałabym … staro!

- Samantha Carter…- O'Neill uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.- Zapewniam cię, generale, że nawet srebro w twoich włosach nie uczyniłoby cię mniej seksowną, zmysłową i piękną kobietą, niż ta, którą jesteś teraz, a już na pewno nie miałoby wpływu na moje uczucia do ciebie. Chyba wiesz, że w moich oczach nawet po dziewięćdziesiątce nadal będziesz najgorętszą laską we wszechświecie?- zapytał.

Nie miała wyjścia. Musiała się roześmiać, zwłaszcza, gdy ujrzała wyraz jego twarzy. Tylko Jack O'Neill tak łatwo potrafił poprawić jej samopoczucie i sprawić, że kłopoty, czy smutki mijały jak ręką odjął. Była to jedna z tych cech, które kochała w nim najbardziej.

- Widzę, że już ci lepiej, Carter.- wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem.- To świetnie! Proponuję więc, byś teraz wzięła ten zasłużony prysznic, włożyła coś naprawdę eleganckiego… upiększać się nie musisz, bo jak mówiłem gorące z ciebie ciacho…- dodał psotnie, ale absolutnie szczerze.

Sam znów zachichotała.

-… a potem uczyniła mi ten zaszczyt i dała porwać na naszą pierwszą randkę, do której, chcę podkreślić, bardzo starannie się przygotowałem!- dorzucił wesoło, a ona z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pokręciła głową.

- Ty, Jack O'Neill, jesteś jeden na milion. Jeden na milion.- stwierdziła, po czym po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę spojrzała na imponujący bukiet w jego dłoniach.

- Dla mnie?- spytała niespodziewanie onieśmielona i zaczerwieniła się uroczo.

- Nie, dla Daniela.- odparł poważnie.- Strasznie przypominały mi jego oczy, więc musiałem kupić!- dorzucił, podając jej cudowną wiązankę niebieskich irysów.- Naturalnie, że dla ciebie, na litość boską! Za kogo mnie masz, Carter? Przecież mówiłem, że jestem przygotowany!

- Za kogo cię mam, generale?- odparła pytaniem na pytanie, nosem wciągając delikatny aromat płatków.- Za najcudowniejszego, najsłodszego i najromantyczniejszego faceta na Ziemi.- powiedziała, całując go delikatnie w policzek.- Dziękuję, są piękne.

- Nie ma sprawy, Carter!- nonszalancko machnął ręką i spojrzawszy na nią porozumiewawczo, dodał jeszcze:- Tylko nie rozsiewaj po świecie tych rewelacji. No bo sama wiesz, mam reputację do podtrzymania!- mrugnął.

Sam przewróciła oczami.

- Jak mówiłam, jeden na milion.- skwitowała, po czym szybko odwróciła się na pięcie, by włożyć swój bukiet do wody.- Rozgość się, a ja za kilka minut będę gotowa.- rzuciła, znikając na górze.

- Już się nie mogę doczekać!- wymamrotał pod nosem.

Samantha prędko zrzuciła swoje BDU i weszła pod ciepły strumień. Dopiero wtedy naprawdę uświadomiła sobie, jak… zachęcająco wyglądała jej randka. Prawdę mówiąc, Jack zawsze pociągał ją w galowym mundurze, ale wystrojonego w ten seksowny smoking mogła po prostu schrupać!

Och, boy! To będzie długa, dłuuuga noc…

Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję!

Od dawna nie randkował, ale dobrze pamiętał, że gdy kobieta mówi „za chwilę będę gotowa", to oznacza, że długo sobie poczekasz. Oczywiście Carter nie była typową kobietą (choć kobietą była bez wątpienia!), więc choć pokładał ufność w jej umiejętnościach, to i tak postanowił rozsiąść się wygodnie w oczekiwaniu na swoją wymarzoną. Decyzja okazała się wybitnie trafna, bo gdyby NIE siedział, to w momencie, gdy kwadrans później wróciła do salonu, nogi by się pod nim ugięły.

Święta Hanno! Nie znał wcześniej kobiety, która po zaledwie kilkunastu minutach w łazience wyglądałaby jak żywcem wyjęta z żurnala. Jakim cudem w tak krótkim czasie mogła jeszcze bardziej wypięknieć?

Jej złote włosy, teraz sięgające nieco za ramiona, były perfekcyjnie wystylizowane i lśniące jak jedwab. Wcześniej zmęczone oczy znów błyszczały dawnym blaskiem, podobnie jak jej lekko zarumieniona skóra. A suknia… Dotąd nie widział jej w czymś tak… kuszącym i odważnym, a jednocześnie wciąż szykownym.

Kreacja przylegała do niej niczym druga skóra, podkreślając wszystkie jej zmysłowe kształty, na czele z grzechu wartymi biodrami i piersiami, których pełności mógł się kiedyś tylko domyślać (albo sobie je wyobrażać…), a które teraz, okryte zwiewną, lekko błyszczącą tkaniną, sprawiły, że w ustach poczuł Saharę. A kolor? Prawdę mówiąc nie posądzałby jej o noszenie różu. To nie było w jej stylu, ale go zaskoczyła i to bez dwóch zdań mile.

Tak, zdecydowanie dobrze się złożyło, że właśnie siedział, bo inaczej padłby jak długi wprost pod jej obleczone seksownymi sandałkami stopy. Już dawno zrujnowała go dla innych kobiet, ale teraz, teraz już nie było dla niego ratunku. Był jej niewolnikiem i do licha, nie miał nic przeciwko temu!

Chwilę mu zajęło dojście do siebie, a udało mu się głównie dzięki treningowi sił specjalnych, bo oprzeć się takiemu zjawisku było niepodobnym dla przeciętnego faceta. Heroicznym wręcz wysiłkiem zmusił mózg do pracy, i kończyny do działania, by wreszcie wstać, wziąć jej dłoń w swoją, ucałować koniuszki palców i wyszeptać:

- Jesteś piękna.

Więcej mówić nie musiał, bo resztę powiedziały jego oczy, a przesłanie było dla niej krystalicznie jasne. Zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę musieli rozmawiać? Wystarczyło, że na siebie spojrzeli i wszystko byłooczywiste. Jak teraz.

- Gotowa na najlepszą randkę życia?- dodał jeszcze z błyskiem w oku.

- Jesteśmy pewni siebie, eh, sir?- zachichotała, choć prawdę mówiąc nie łatwo jej było patrzeć na niego i nie rzucić mu się od ręki w ramiona.

- Możesz być tego pewna, dziecino!- uśmiechnął się wręcz wyzywająco.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek chcesz dotrzeć do trzeciej bazy, kanclerzu, nigdy nie nazywaj mnie dzieciną.- pogroziła mu lekko.

- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, laleczko.- mrugnął.

- Jack?

- Tak?

- Zamknij się wreszcie i zabierz mnie na randkę!- nakazała władczym tonem.

- Tak jest, ma'am!- zasalutował i podał jej ramię.

Ujęła je, lecz nim spytała, gdzie się wybierają, Jack wyjął z kieszeni mały nadajnik i już po chwili stała w jednym z bocznych korytarzy, jak się domyślała, teatru lub opery, sądząc po dźwiękach dochodzących z oddali.

- Witamy w amfiteatrze Salt Lake City, madame. Mamy nadzieję, że podróż była przyjemna?- spytał „kapitańskim" głosem.

- Salt Lake City? Jesteśmy w Utah?- zdumiała się.

- Yup!- znów uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.- Mam tu dla ciebie małą niespodziankę, a to dopiero początek!

Pozytywnie zaskoczona, nie umiała się powstrzymać przed całusem. Cokolwiek zaplanował, rzeczywiście musiał włożyć w to całą duszę i już nie mogła się doczekać, by spróbować wszystkiego, co dziś dla niej upitrasił.

Wszystkiego!

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17.

- Yo- Yo Ma…- wyszeptała wzruszona, kiedy zasiedli wreszcie w loży, a na scenie ukazał się jej uwielbiany muzyk.

Kochała dźwięk wiolonczeli. Zawsze chciała nauczyć się na niej grać, ale nigdy się nie udało. Jej życie od lat było szalonym kołowrotkiem, w którym brakowało czasu na prawdziwe przyjemności. Muzyka była jedną z nich i w całym tym chaosie stanowiła zaledwie drobinę jej egzystencji. Tym nie mniej, była to drobina bardzo ważna i kochana, bo w muzyce, zwłaszcza w tonach wiolonczeli, Sam odnajdywała łatwy sposób na uciszenie natłoku myśli w swej głowie, zrelaksowanie się choć na chwilę. Czasem, gdy słuchała tych cudnych dźwięków, myślała sobie, że gdyby nie obrała ścieżki, którą kroczy teraz, gdyby nie poszła do wojska, czy na astrofizykę, mogłaby prawdopodobnie skończyć jako skrzypaczka bądź wiolonczelistka, jak jej babcia ze strony matki. Z drugiej strony, nie ma co gdybać. Była, kim była i choć nie „praktykowała" muzyki, Samantha potrafiła się nią cieszyć, jak teraz…

Słuchając melodii dobiegającej ze sceny nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że Jack zadał sobie tyle trudu, że zdobył bilety na występ wirtuoza tak obleganego, iż wejściówki na koncerty rezerwuje się z półrocznym wyprzedzeniem! W sumie jednak nie powinna się dziwić. Generał O'Neill potrafił zaskakiwać w najmniej wyczekiwanym momencie. Dla niektórych mógł uchodzić za tępego czy nieogarniętego, ale ona od dawna wiedziała, że to tylko fasada. Był inteligentny, niesamowicie pomysłowy i zaradny, zdolny na poczekaniu załatwić, co trzeba, albo skonstruować plan, który umożliwi to komu innemu. Genialny strateg, taktyk, lider i błyskotliwy mężczyzna, za którym szalała!

- Widzę, że pierwsza część niespodzianki przypadła ci do gustu, Sam.- szepnął z uśmiechem, obserwując jej reakcję. Odpowiedziała mu tym tysiącwatowym uśmiechem, który rezerwowała tylko na specjalne okazje i tylko dla niego, a który tak kochał. Potrząsnęła przy tym twierdząco głową, a gdy dorzucił:- Cieszę się.- i z galanterią ucałował jej dłoń, przysunęła swoje krzesło bliżej i ku jego radości położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, wtulając się nieco w jego bok, zupełnie jak niegdyś Thera. Westchnęła z ukontentowaniem i po chwili zanurzyła się w dźwiękach muzyki, delektując się kojącym brzmieniem.

Kupując bilety Jack wiedział, że sprawi jej radość i tak się rzeczywiście stało. Kiedy zerkał na nią katem oka, za każdym razem widział nieschodzący z jej twarzy, spokojny uśmiech, który ogrzewał mu duszę. Tak rzadko miała okazję zaznać owego spokoju, obciążona codziennymi obowiązkami i wciąż nowymi wyzwaniami, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Och, bez wątpienia kochała swoją pracę i była jej oddana, ale nie musiał być prorokiem, by widzieć, jak to się nie raz odbijało na jej zdrowiu, nawet kiedy uparcie twierdziła, że jest inaczej. Dlatego przez te wszystkie lata, gdy służyli razem, robił, co mógł, by choć na chwilę odpuściła, choć na pięć minut odłożyła za bok swoje zabawki i posmakowała życia, albo przynajmniej niebieskiej galaretki. Dbał, by jej pasja pozostała pasją, nie zaś obsesją, która ją wyniszczy. Sam była dla niego zbyt cenna, zbyt ważna, by na to pozwolić. Dla niej, dla jej szczęścia, był gotów poświęcić wszystko, nawet swoją miłość. To był główny powód tego, że nie walczył, gdy poznała Pete'a. Chciał dla niej happy endu, nawet, jeśli miała go doświadczyć u boku innego faceta. Jego dziadek powiedział mu kiedyś: _„__Jeśli kogoś kochasz, pozwól mu odejść. Wróci do ciebie, jeśli jesteście sobie pisani"_. Najwyraźniej on i Sam byli sobie pisani, bo na przekór wszystkiego, to z nim była dziś na randce, a jeśli rozegra to właściwie, spędzą ze sobą resztę życia. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej.

- Jak to zrobiłeś, Jack?- spytała po koncercie, gdy opuszczali luksusową lożę, aby zejść do holu amfiteatru.- Jakim cudem zdobyłeś te bilety?

- Magia!- mrugnął szelmowsko i jak na dżentelmena przystało, znów podał jej ramię, które bez wahania ujęła. Wiedziała, że na razie nic więcej z niego nie wyciągnie, bo był w tym swoim psotnym nastroju, ale może potem, z odrobiną „właściwej" zachęty…

Kiedy czekali na zapowiedziany przez niego samochód, który miał ich zawieźć znów niewiadomo gdzie (czym się zresztą nie przejmowała, bo wiedziała, że przy nim jest bezpieczna), otrzymała kolejny bukiet, tym razem tuzin białych, przepięknych róż o delikatnych pączkach, które dostarczył zdyszany kurier. Samanta podejrzewała, że Jack zamówił je spontanicznie, kiedy opuścił ją na chwilę podczas koncertu, by, jak tłumaczył, „odcedzić kartofelki". Zachichotała wtedy cicho na owo tłumaczenie. To był cały Jack: szalony, nieprzewidywalny i zabawny jak cholera.

Rety, ale ten facet ją nakręcał!

Kiedy wrócił niecałe pięć minut potem, ostentacyjnie prezentując „ulgę", nadal się uśmiechała i szybko powróciła do poprzedniej pozycji na jego ramieniu, by spędzić tak resztę występu Yo-Yo Ma. Dopiero kwiaty uzmysłowiły jej, po co tak naprawdę wyszedł z loży i blondynkę zalała nowa fala uczucia. I jak tu nie kochać takiego słodziaka?!

- Rozpieszczasz mnie, generale.- powiedziała, przyjmując bukiet i patrząc na niego czule. Bez pocałunku w usta też się nie obeszło, bo, do licha, zasłużył!

- Jesteś warta, by cię rozpieszczać, generale.- odparł poważnym, miękkim tonem.- Jesteś warta więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby ci dać, Samantho.- dodał..- Niż ja mogę ci dać… Bóg tylko wie, co ty we mnie widzisz, w tym starym, zużytym żołnierzu.- wymamrotał pod nosem, prowadząc ją ku wyjściu.

Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie podjechał ich samochód i szofer otworzył dla nich drzwi. Nie miała też okazji w czasie jazdy, bowiem zmienił temat szybciej, niż Daniel mógłby powiedzieć „Ra". I potem, gdy już jedli te wszystkie pyszności na tarasie cudownej restauracji, do której ją zabrał, też nie pozwolił jej dokończyć, zabawiając ją różnymi humorystycznymi anegdotami ze swojego życia. Był słodki, czarujący i całkowicie skupiony na jej osobie oraz potrzebach, nie będąc przy tym zbyt nachalnym, jak miało to w zwyczaju paru mężczyzn, z którymi kiedyś się umawiała. Był blisko, ale przy nim mogła oddychać, mogła być sobą, ponieważ znał ją na wskroś, czasem nawet lepiej, niż ona sama.

Kiedy poprosił ją do tańca, zgodziła się bez wahania, szczególnie, że wcześniej nie miała okazji z nim zatańczyć. Zresztą, Jack zawsze powtarzał, że NIE TAŃCZY, więc chwyciła się okazji niczym tonący brzytwy, aby w efekcie przekonać się, że mówiąc „Nie tańczę.", nie twierdził, że nie potrafi. Przeciwnie, odkryła z radością, że był doskonałym tancerzem. Miał wyczucie rytmu i prowadził lekko, z gracją. Taniec z nim był czystą przyjemnością.

Dużo później, już w Springs, kiedy zmaterializowali się w jej saloniku, nareszcie mogła mu powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę chciała powiedzieć…

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co w tobie widzę, Jack?- zapytała miękko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Widzę człowieka, który mimo ogromu bólu i cierpienia wciąż ma w sobie pasję życia, który przeszedł przez piekło i nadal ma w sobie ciepło oraz miłość, który kocha ludzi i zwierzęta, który dla innych jest gotów poświęcić siebie, który pod maską twardziela skrywa wrażliwą duszę. Widzę mężczyznę zabawnego, czułego, nieco zwariowanego, ale zawsze uczciwego i odpowiedzialnego. Widzę mężczyznę, który samym tylko spojrzeniem potrafi sprawić, że zapominam o całym świecie, sprawić, że czuję się jak centrum jego świata…- mówiła.

- Jesteś centrum mojego świata, Sam. Już od bardzo dawna.- wyznał.- Centrum mojego kosmosu.

- A ty moim centrum, Jack. Moim wszechświatem.- zapewniła.- Na moment o tym zapomniałam i bardzo cię za to przepraszam, ale jeśli mi pozwolisz, wynagrodzę ci to najlepiej, jak potrafię.

- Nie musisz mnie za nim przepraszać, Samantha.- stwierdził łagodnie.- Nic mi nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłaś winna.

- Mylisz się.- zaprzeczyła.- Dzięki tobie jestem, kim jestem. Nauczyłeś mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny i byłeś przy mnie zawsze, gdy tego potrzebowałam, bez względu na okoliczności. Zawsze we mnie wierzyłeś, wspierałeś mnie i kochałeś nawet, kiedy odwróciłam się do ciebie plecami, Jack. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego, jak cię skrzywdziłam zaręczając się z Pete'em.

- Sam, nie…

- Nie zaprzeczaj. Już nie mam bielma na oczach.- powiedziała, gdy próbował jej przerwać.- Dziś widzę wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek i przysięgam ci, że już nigdy nie popełnię tego błędu. Jesteś moją bratnią duszą, Jack, moim przeznaczeniem. Już nie boję się powiedzieć tego głośno i nie boję się tego udowodnić.- dokończyła i zanim cokolwiek zdołał odpowiedzieć, wzięła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go tak, jak zawsze tego pragnęła, z całą pasją i miłością, jakie w sobie nosiła.

Na chwilę go zaskoczyła, ale szybko się jej poddał i odpowiedział tym samym, pełnym uczucia pocałunkiem.

Tej nocy kochali się po raz pierwszy. Nie był to szał ciał, jakiego oczekiwać można by po ludziach, którzy czekali na siebie tak długo jak oni. Nie zdarli z siebie ubrań niczym para napalonych nastolatków, lecz spokojnie, bez pośpiechu poszli do jej sypialni, trzymając się za ręce, patrząc sobie w oczy i nie mówiąc już nic więcej, bo przecież słowa nie były im potrzebne. Rozbierali się nawzajem powoli, wiedząc, że mają przed sobą resztę nocy. Jack okazał się cudownym kochankiem, wrażliwym na jej potrzeby. Jego początkowe wątpliwości co do „hydrauliki" również były bezpodstawne, ponieważ stanął na wysokości zadania pod każdym względem. Seks nie był obcy Samanth'cie, ale w jego ramionach zrozumiała, jak to jest się z kimś kochać, stać się jednym, naprawdę jednym. A kiedy wreszcie nadeszła ekstaza… Brak słów, by opisać, jak spełniona się poczuła w jego objęciach, jak szczęśliwa i zaspokojona. Nie czuła się tak nigdy wcześniej, z nikim. Kiedy leżała tak ściśle opleciona wokół jego ciała, czekając, aż jej serce i oddech wrócą do normalnego rytmu, doznała objawienia. To był jej dom. Nareszcie była w domu.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**__ No i mamy kolejny kawałek. Liczę, że się spodoba!_

_Przy okazji pragnę powitać i pozdrowić nowe Czytelniczki, które zainteresowały się moją małą historią. Mam nadzieję, że zdołam podtrzymać to zainteresowanie aż do finału._

_Moje wierne Czytelniczki (Hello, Madi!) ściskam gorąco. Wasze komentarze uskrzydlają moją muzę!_

_**WARNING:**__ Rozdział z gatunku __**M **__(nic bezpośredniego, ale silne aluzje do „dorosłych" tematów!) lol_

* * *

><p>18.<p>

Następnego ranka Samantha przekonała się, że za czułym kochankiem z poprzedniej nocy kryje się też psotny, kreatywny kochanek, który nie boi się nieco odważniejszych „eksperymentów" w łóżku, mimo że narzeka na swoje kolana. Och, Sam zawsze podejrzewała, że jego wesoła natura może mieć też odzwierciedlenie i w nieco bardziej „prywatnych" aspektach życia i ich poranne zabawy były tego jawnym dowodem. Jedno wszakże było pewne- takiej wytrzymałości mógł mu pozazdrościć niejeden mężczyzna o połowę od niego młodszy!

- Zadowolona?- szepnął, skubiąc zębami delikatną skórę jej szyi. Od kilku minut odpoczywali po kolejnej miłosnej sesji, a ona wciąż czuła jej przepyszne skutki, wtulona w jego ciało.

- Wybitnie zaspokojona.- odparła, leniwie się przeciągając w ramionach swojej drugiej połowy.

- Naprawdę?- wyszczerzył się idiotycznie. Nie, żeby któraś z jego ex- partnerek kiedykolwiek narzekała na jego „wykonanie", ale sposób, w jaki Sam to powiedziała… No cóż, jego męskie ego wzniosło się na wyżyny jak nigdy dotąd!

- Uhum…- wymruczała absolutnie szczerze i bez wahania.- Nie przypuszczałam, że możesz być aż tak innowacyjny, generale.- dodała z ukontentowaniem, pamiętając, jak umiejętnie wykorzystał płynny miód pozostały im z naprędce przygotowanego śniadania. Nigdy jeszcze ów dar natury nie smakował jej równie słodko…

- Wszystko dla mojej pani!- zapewnił gorąco.- I mów mi proszę, panie O'Neill. Przeszedłem do cywila, na miłość boską!

- Wszystko?- spytała psotnie, unosząc brew na modłę Teal'ca.

- W granicach rozsądku!- dodał szybko.- Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, Carter, że emerytura generalska nie jest aż tak imponująca. Nie gwarantuję, że na każde urodziny dostaniesz nowy statek do zabawy, choć będę się starał nie zawieść twoich oczekiwań.- przyrzekł.

- Jak długo dasz mi od czasu do czasu popilotować swój flagowy statek, kanclerzu, nie usłyszysz ode mnie jednego słowa rozczarowania!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Oj! Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz umiała trzymać rąk z dala od tej kupy złomu. Interesuje cię bardziej niż ja!- jęknął, udając rozczarowanie i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Sam zachichotała i pocałowała go między łopatkami, wyzwalając słodki dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Jack się jednak nie odwrócił i udawał dalej.

- No już, sir…- powiedziała kuszącym głosem.- Chyba ostatniej nocy udowodniłam, gdzie naprawdę koncentrują się teraz moje „zainteresowania"- dorzuciła rozbawiona.

- No nie wiem.- stwierdził.- Chyba potrzebuję silniejszych dowodów, generale. Być może z odrobiną wysiłku uda ci się mnie przekonać.- zasugerował.- uśmiechając się szelmowsko pod nosem.

- W takim razie, muszę się bardzo postarać.- przytaknęła i wyobraźni czytelników autorka pozostawia sposób, w jaki Samantha się do tego zabrała.

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, reszta weekendu zleciała im na rozładowywaniu nagromadzonego przez lata seksualnego napięcia. Jakby nie patrzeć, mieli dużo do nadrobienia! Trzeba jednak oddać sprawiedliwość Jackowi, bowiem to on był tym, który gdzieś w środku tego wszystkiego zaproponował ukochanej wycieczkę do ZOO. Naturalnie projekt upadł z racji tego, iż oboje byli zbyt wycieńczeni innymi „aktywnościami", żeby wytrzymać jeszcze kilkugodzinny spacer po ogrodzie zoologicznym. Tym nie mniej emerytowany generał nie zarzucił planu tak zupełnie. Nie mógł, skoro Carter gotowa była postawić swoją pensję na to, że na powierzchni góry Cheyenne NIE MA żadnego ZOO.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje pieniądze praktycznie już są w mojej kieszeni, skarbie?- spytał pewnym siebie tonem, gdy zaproponowała zakład.- Już czuję w ręku tę nową, tytanową wędkę, którą sobie za nie kupię, no wiesz, tę, o której ci ostatnio wspominałem. Istne cacuszko! W sam raz na rybki!- szczerzył się kretyńsko.

- Jeśli ją kupisz, to za swoje pieniądze, misiu.- odparła z humorem.- Jestem więcej niż pewna, że na tej górze nie ma nic, prócz lasu.- stwierdziła, po czym dodała:- I nie mów do mnie skarbie!

- Jest.- upierał się.- To może „kluseczko"?- rzucił zaczepnie.

Posłała mu jedno z TYCH spojrzeń.

- Malinko?

Znów to samo.

- Koteczku? Mordko? Laleczko?- drażnił ją.

- Jack O'Neill…- odpowiedziała powoli, tonem, który spetryfikowałby każdego rozsądnego faceta…

- Tak, o moja słodka bułeczko?

… oprócz Jacka oczywiście.

- Jeśli w przyszłości będziesz chciał jeszcze seksu ze mną….- kontynuowała.-… radzę natychmiast przestać używać tych idiotycznych określeń, bo nie tylko nie zaliczysz, ale wręcz stracisz swój sprzęt, i nie mówię tu wcale o wędce!- zagroziła.

- Huh? Nawet „żabciu"?- zapytał nieco płaczliwie, ale z psotną iskierką w oku. W zamian znów otrzymał mroźne spojrzenie jej błękitnych oczu.- Słoneczko? Gwiazdeczko? Mój ty pierwiastku?- próbował jeszcze.

- Jesteś niemożliwie bliski zostania kastratem, kanclerzu.- usłyszał.

- Nie ośmieliłabyś się, generale!- zawołał z udawanym przerażeniem.- Poza tym, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że jeszcze niedawno nader entuzjastycznie korzystałaś mojego „sprzętu"?- dodał z samozadowoleniem.

- Też prawda.- przytaknęła.- Są jednak jeszcze inne formy kary.- dorzuciła szelmowsko.- Zawsze mogę zająć się twoim game-boyem, albo PlayStation…

- Nie! Tylko nie moje ukochane zabaweczki!- krzyknął.- Wszystko, byle nie to!

- Jojo?

Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak sosjerki.

- Kostka Rubika? A może ten elektroniczny kot, którego cichaczem hodujesz w swoim telefonie? Mały wypadek i…- droczyła się dalej.

- Myślałem, że kochasz koty, Carter! Nie zrobiłabyś krzywdy Homerowi, co? No i skąd, do licha, o tym wiesz?- dopytywał się desperacko.

Samanta zachichotała.

- Pomijając fakt, że zawsze miałam cię za wielbiciela psów, powinnam się była domyślić, że nazwałbyś swoje zwierzę imieniem bohatera kreskówki. To cały ty, Jack!- powiedziała z rozbawieniem.- A skąd wiem, to już moja słodka tajemnica. Ciekawi mnie tylko, dlaczego wybrałeś kota, i to elektronicznego na dodatek?- spytała, śmiejąc się gardłowo.

- Jest tańszy w utrzymaniu i mogę zabierać go ze sobą do biura, i gdzie tylko zechcę.- przyznał.- Po drugie, był… słodki.- wymamrotał zaczerwieniony.

To wyznanie wywołało u Sam nową falę śmiechu i przez dłuższą chwilę blondynka nie mogła się uspokoić.

Jakim cudem aż tak zboczyli z tematu, Jack nie miał pojęcia!

- Cieszy mnie, że tak dobrze bawisz się moim kosztem, Carter.- wymruczał naburmuszony.

- Wybacz, ale gdy określasz coś mianem słodkiego, to po prostu nie mogę!- rechotała przez łzy.- Wielki, straszny generał i coś takiego!- zwijała się ze śmiechu.- Och, gdyby nasi ludzie wiedzieli, co z ciebie za…

-… mięczak?- mruknął, a ona zaraz zaprzeczyła.

- Słodziak!- sprostowała.- I nie martw się, twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny, misiu.- zapewniła gorąco.

- Nie mów do mnie misiu!- zaprotestował.- Moja waga jest w sam raz!

- Oj, nie miałam na myśli twojej tuszy, Jack. Tylko pozazdrościć takiego ciała!- mrugnęła.- Mówię o tym, że za tą twardą skorupą ukrywa się ciepły, miękki, cudowny mężczyzna, do którego uwielbiam się przytulać, bo przy nim zawsze czuję się szczęśliwa, bezpieczna i zrelaksowana. Czy wspomniałam, że kocham tego faceta?- dodała, spoglądając teraz na niego z niekłamaną czułością.

Chciał, czy nie chciał, jego usta drgnęły, a na twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, który próbował jeszcze stłamsić, a który i tak dostrzegła.

- Mów tak dalej, to może ci wybaczę, że groziłaś mojej konsoli.- powiedział powoli.- Co do reszty, musisz się bardziej postarać!

Sam tylko przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie.

- Tak jest, sir.- rzuciła i chwilę potem już go namiętnie całowała. Kilka minut później, gdy z trudem łapał oddech po zmysłowej sesji usta-usta, wiedziała, że jej przebaczył. Zresztą, co tu dużo kryć? Czy się do tego przyznawał, czy też nie, miała go okręconego wokół małego palca, ale to nic, bo to uczucie było jak najbardziej obopólne.

Resztę wspólnego czasu spędzili na rozmowach, oglądaniu telewizji w łóżku (No dobrze, ona też lubiła Simpsonów!), jedzeniu pizzy z dostawą do domu (nie umiała gotować, a jemu się nie chciało) i innych ciekawych „rozrywkach", o których mówić głośno nie wypada. Było im błogo, szczególnie, że choć raz NIKT (czytaj: Daniel/ SGC) do nich nie zadzwonił w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, jak to już nie raz bywało. Mieli sielski, anielski, święty spokój.

Gdy po weekendzie wracali do pracy, stawiając czoła nowym obowiązkom, oboje uśmiechali się idiotycznie i nic nie mogło popsuć im nastrojów.

Z drugiej strony, to było SGC. Tu wszystko było możliwe!

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Wybaczcie, że takie przerwy, ale gnębi mnie twórcza blokada i wszystko, co piszę, wydaje mi się kaszanem. Ten rozdział też nie jest za mocny, ale nie chciałam byście pomyśleli, że w ogóle zarzuciłam to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że wena wkrótce powróci, a tymczasem- enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>19.<p>

Był wkurzony, bardzo wkurzony!

Gdy tego ranka przyszedł do pracy był pewien, że nic nie zdoła popsuć mu humoru. Jakże mogło być inaczej, skoro poprzedni wieczór, cudowną noc, sporej części świtu nie wspominając, spędził z niezwykle piękną i seksowną panią generał, której nazwisko- Carter- chętnie wydłużyłby o dodatkowy człon po mężu- O'Neill.

Samanta Carter- O'Neill brzmiało świetnie w jego uszach, znacznie lepiej niż… brrr… Shanahan.

- _Chwała Bogu, Carter go rzuciła!-_ pomyślał z ulgą emerytowany, trzygwiazdkowy generał Jack O'Neill, obecnie i nieoficjalnie (przynajmniej dla większości mieszkańców Ziemi) piastujący urząd kanclerza międzyplanetarnego sojuszu trzech ras.

Zawsze wiedział, że on i Carter byliby razem idealnie zgrani, ale rzeczywistość przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania i nie chodziło tu bynajmniej tylko o seks, choć ten był… WOW!

Na początku trochę się bał, że ich pierwsza randka będzie niewypałem, ale tak się nie stało. Im dłużej przebywali w swoim towarzystwie, tym pewniej się czuli, byli swobodniejsi i bardziej rozluźnieni. Okazało się też, że mimo początkowych obaw, mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań nie związanych z pracą, jak chociażby muzyka. Potem już poszło jak po maśle i w efekcie noc w ramionach Carter była najlepszą w jego życiu.

Musiał przyznać, że był z siebie całkiem dumny, bo sprzęt nie tylko zadziałał bez pudła (i to kilka razy pod rząd!), ale i na najwyższych obrotach, które najwyraźniej zrobiły niemałe wrażenie _kate _generała, o czym nie omieszkała mu wspomnieć, gdy po wszystkim leżała bezsilna, ale niewątpliwie zaspokojona w jego objęciach. Właściwie to sam się sobie nieco dziwił. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał problem w tym departamencie. Potrafił zadowolić kobietę, ale tej nocy jego ciało zupełnie nie zachowywało się jak ciało pięćdziesięciu… no dobra- sześćdziesięciolatka. Jego libido przypominało raczej faceta około trzydziestki, ale Jack bynajmniej nie zamierzał narzekać z tego powodu!

W sumie, to cały czuł się świetnie, lepiej niż świetnie, budząc się rankiem u boku bosko nagiej Sam i to uczucie nie opuszczało go aż do tej chwili, do momentu, gdy jego dobry humor trafił szlag…

- Powinienem się domyślić, że to nie potrwa długo!- wymamrotał, patrząc na gościa celującego do niego z laserowego miotacza, przypominającego mu raczej jeden z tych dziecięcych pistoletów na wodę. Tyle tylko, że to coś wcale nie rozpryskiwało H2O i było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, sądząc po wyrządzonych już szkodach.- A ty jesteś…?- zapytał z pozornym spokojem obcego trzymającego go na celowniku.

- Kiran Boch.- przedstawił się dość młody chłopak, nie przestając do niego mierzyć.- Zabiłeś mojego brata, pułkowniku O'Neill. Przygotuj się na śmierć!- wyrecytował z namaszczeniem, unosząc wyżej broń i zamierzając nacisnąć… cyngiel?

- Eeee, Boch, powiadasz?- odparł Jack, próbując zyskać na czasie. Młodzieniec przyniósł bowiem ze sobą coś więcej niż pseudo pistolet na wodę i Carter potrzebowała chwili, by zerknąć na stojący obok niego nieduży, ale groźnie wyglądający ładunek wybuchowy, aktywowany tuż po przybyciu młodego mściciela przez Wrota.- _Naprawdę powinniśmy tu na stałe wstawić TER-y._- pomyślał Jack, wiedząc, że chłopak przedostał się do bazy za pomocą technologii maskującej.- _Zaoszczędzilibyśmy sobie takich incydentów._

Właściwie dobrze, że Kiran ujawnił się w swoim owczym pędzie ku zemście, bo to im dawało realną szansę na obronę. Gdyby umieścił tu ładunek cichaczem, a nikt go nie znalazł, byłoby krucho.

- _Amator!_- skwitował w myślach kanclerz.- Coś mi mówi to nazwisko…- ciągnął powoli, zdając sobie sprawę, że zamaskowana Carter już majstruje przy bombie.

- Zabiłeś mego brata, przygotuj się na śmierć, pułkowniku O'Neill!- powtórzył znów obcy.

- Przede wszystkim, powtarzasz się, panie Bot.- pokręcił głową Jack.

- Boch.- poprawił go chłopak.

- Po drugie, mały wywiad przed tą wycieczką zapewne powiedziałby ci, że obecnie jestem generałem w stanie spoczynku, co mogą potwierdzić wszyscy tu zebrani i większość mieszkańców tej galaktyki…- mówił z lekkim sarkazmem, ale tak, żeby nie sprowokować napastnika.- Byłoby miło gdybyś wiedział, do kogo mierzysz.- dodał.- Po trzecie, skąd pomysł, że zabiłem twojego brata? Ostatni raz, gdy go widziałem, rozeszliśmy się każdy w swoją stronę, cali, zdrowi i żywi. Od tamtego czasu o nim nie słyszałem.- dodał.

- Kłamiesz! Wiem, że zginął przez wielkiego O'Neilla i jego SG-1!- wykrzyknął wzburzony, desperacko machając bronią.

- Wielki O'Neill, eh? Widać nie tylko Asgardzi uważali nie za nieprzeciętnego faceta!- wyszczerzył się do Daniela, który stał obok i słysząc to przewrócił oczami.

- Przestań gadać i gotuj się na śmierć razem z każdym, kto ci pomógł go zabić!- rzucił kosmita.

- No dobrze, ale za moment.- zaproponował Jack.- Zanim mnie zabijesz, może spełnisz moje ostatnie życzenie i odpowiesz na kilka pytań?- zaproponował.

- Byle szybko.- zgodził się po chwili wahania młody Ilempiri.

- Ok.- uśmiechnął się kanclerz.- To na początek może mi powiesz, kto ci powiedział, że to my odpowiadamy, a raczej ja odpowiadam za śmierć twojego brata? Chyba mam prawo to wiedzieć w świetle tych oskarżeń?

- Ktoś, komu ufam, kogo moja rodzina zna od dawna.- odparł chłopak.- To on mi powiedział, że zabiliście Arisa żeby ograbić go z roshny!

- A w jakim celu mielibyśmy to robić? Roshna nie miała dla nas wtedy żadnego zastosowania. Zaczęliśmy ją studiować dopiero, kiedy twój brat dał nam z własnej woli próbkę, byśmy spróbowali stworzyć antidotum nie tylko dla niego, ale dla was wszystkich. Chcę przy tym dodać, że naraził się za to Sokarowi, ale uczynił to bez niczyjego przymusu. Po prostu zrozumiał, że dzięki nam możecie być wolni, by Ilempiri już nie byli zależni od Goa'uld. Jak myślisz, skąd macie lek?- spytał.- My wam go daliśmy!- podkreślił Jack.- Nie wiem, co stało się z twoim bratem, Kiran.- wyznał.- Mogę się tylko domyślać, że narażając się Sokarowi mógł zostać uwięziony lub zabity. Nie widzieliśmy go jednak w czasie pobytu na Netu, więc nie wiem nic na pewno.

- B-byliście na Netu?- wyjąkał Kiran.

- Byliśmy w wielu miejscach.- wtrącił się Daniel.- Jack jednak mówi prawdę. Od czasu ostatniego spotkania z twoim bratem już go więcej nie widzieliśmy i nie mówię tego, by uniknąć rozlewu krwi.

- Nie wierzę wam!- załkał młodzieniec.- Tarin by nie skłamał!

- Najwyraźniej to zrobił.- powiedział O'Neill.- Pytanie tylko, jaki miał w tym interes. Być może twój przyjaciel wie, co naprawdę stało się z Arisem, ale skrywa prawdę w obawie o swoje bezpieczeństwo lub kryje kogoś innego. Gdybyś zadał sobie trud i popytał w świecie zanim tu przybyłeś, wiedziałbyś, że Tau'ri nie zabijają z zimną krwią, ani nie okradają innych. Nie jesteśmy mordercami ani złodziejami. Bronimy tylko swojego świata i tych, którzy potrzebują pomocy. To jest główne zadanie SG-1 i wszystkich naszych ekip. Nie mieliśmy i nie mamy żadnego biznesu w śmierci twojego brata, jeśli rzeczywiście nie żyje, szczególnie, że antidotum na roshnę dostaliście za darmo. Zanim więc popełnisz największy błąd swojego życia i zmarnujesz swoją młodość w naszym więzieniu, proponuję, byś zaniechał swojej zmyślnej zemsty, rzucił broń i wrócił przez Wrota na swój świat, zanim będziemy zmuszeni cię zamknąć. Nie chciałbym tego, boś jeszcze młody i mało wiesz o życiu, a to wiąże się w dodatku z robotą papierkową, której nie znoszę…- zasugerował generał.

- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać, O'Neill. Mam wszystkie asy w rękawie!- odpowiedział z wahaniem Ilempiri.

- Już nie.- usłyszał za sobą klik i w tym momencie u jego boku pojawiła się Sam, deaktywując swój kamuflaż.- Ta bomba już nie wybuchnie, nawet jeśli wciśniesz przycisk swojego detonatora, a jeśli strzelisz do generała O'Neilla, bądź pewien, że zginiesz nim zdołasz mrugnąć. Zastanów się więc dobrze, zanim to zrobisz.

- Kiran…- znów odezwał się Daniel.- My naprawdę nie mamy nic wspólnego z zaginięciem Arisa, ani nie chcemy skrzywdzić ciebie. Zrobimy to jednak, jeśli nas do tego zmusisz.- powiedział łagodnym, kojącym głosem.- Poddaj się i odejdź. Tu nie znajdziesz swoich winnych, a przelewając niewinną krew staniesz się takim samym mordercą, jak ten, który być może zamordował twojego brata. Czy naprawdę tego chcesz?- zapytał miękko.

- Jak więc go pomszczę?- jęknął chłopak.

- Wcale.- stwierdził Jack.- Zemsta niczemu dobremu nie służy. Nie taka zemsta.- dodał.- Jeśli tak ci zależy, znajdź prawdziwego winowajcę, ale zrób to legalnie, z honorem, i postaw przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Tylko wtedy odnajdziesz spokój. Odbierając innym życie, znajdziesz tylko ból.- dorzucił ciszej Jack.- Nie obciążaj tak swego sumienia, bo wątpię czy to zniesie.

Kiran załkał. Nie dlatego, że mu się nie udało, ale dlatego, że to, co mówili ci Tau'ri miało sens. Co gorsza, jego matka mówiła mu to samo, lecz nie chciał słuchać zaślepiony potrzebą odwetu. Gdyby Ziemianie chcieli, już byłby martwy, a jednak dali mu szansę na powrót do domu i dojście prawdy inną drogą, prostą i właściwą. Byłby głupi, gdyby nie skorzystał. Opuścił więc miotacz i detonator, oddając je stojącej obok jasnowłosej kobiecie.

- Postąpiłeś właściwie.- uśmiechnęła się Samantha.- Z naszej strony nic ci już nie zagrozi pod warunkiem, że odejdziesz i już nie wrócisz na Ziemię. Jeśli to zrobisz, drugi raz nie będziemy mogli ci pomóc i zostaniesz aresztowany.

- Rozumiem.- westchnął chłopak.

- A tak na marginesie, skąd wziąłeś tę bombę? Jest imponująca.- przyznała Carter.

- Sam zrobiłem.- odpowiedział Ilempiri.

- Jesteś zdolny, ale nie marnuj swojego talentu na coś takiego.- usłyszał od Sam.- Spożytkuj go na coś, co pozwoli twoim ludziom żyć lepiej, bo każdy może zbudować narzędzie zagłady, ale tylko prawdziwy mistrz buduje narzędzia tworzenia. Pomyśl nad tym, Kiran.- zachęciła i chłopak uśmiechnął się blado.

- Pomyślę.- przytaknął.- Dziękuję i przepraszam. Nie będę was więcej niepokoił.

- Zatem ruszaj w drogę do domu i żyj swoim normalnym życiem, z dala od gniewu i agresji. Twój brat z pewnością by tego chciał.- powiedział Daniel, podczas gdy Jack dał znać Walterowi, by ten wybrał adres rodzinnej planety niedoszłego mściciela.

Z chwilą, gdy chłopak przekroczył próg horyzontu zdarzeń, O'Neill odetchnął z ulgą.

- Robię się za stary na cały ten szajs.- stwierdził.

- Bynajmniej, kanclerzu. Jesteś w doskonałej formie!- mrugnęła dwuznacznie jego lepsza połowa i Jack od razu się wyszczerzył.

- To te pradawno- irlandzkie geny!- wypiął się dumnie.

- Skoro tak mówisz.- zachichotała Samanta, a Daniel parsknął z rozbawieniem, zanim powędrował do swego laboratorium. To był cały Jack.

- To jak, może ciasta, Carter?- zaproponował srebrnowłosy generał- emeryt.- Po tych… negocjacjach trochę zgłodniałem, zwłaszcza, że nie zdążyłem zjeść rano śniadania.

Wiedziała, dlaczego nie jadł i roześmiała się w duszy. Ona nie jadła z tego samego powodu!

- Pewnie.- zgodziła się bez wahania.- Ciasto to dobry początek dnia.- dodała.

- Ha! Wiedziałem, że wreszcie cię do tego przekonam!- zawołał radośnie.- Zajęło mi to tylko dziesięć lat i voila!

- Tak, panie kanclerzu.- przytaknęła „pokornie", a jej oczy rozbłysły humorem.

- Nie mów do mnie kanclerzy.- wymamrotał w drodze do windy.

- Tutaj nim jesteś, ale w domu jesteś Jack, mój Jack.- powiedziała cicho, z niewątpliwym uczuciem.

- Ok, mogę się na to zgodzić!- odparł entuzjastycznie i pociągnął ją w stronę kafeterii, gdzie już czekał gorący placek czekoladowy.

Życie znów wróciło do normy, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe w tej szalonej bazie.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Po długiej przerwie nareszcie jest nowy kawałek. Enjoy_!^^

* * *

><p>20.<p>

Od czasu „wizyty" Kirana minęły prawie miesiące. Życie w bazie płynęło swoim zwykłym, szalonym rytmem, przerywanym z rzadka dozą normalności znanej przeciętnym obywatelom Ziemi, zupełnie niepomnym tego, co dzieje się we Wszechświecie. Dla personelu SGC były to błogie chwile spędzone w kafeterii nad kubkiem obrzydliwej kawy, kawałkiem ciasta lub salaterką galaretki, albo w pokoju rekreacyjnym, gdzie żołnierze oczekiwali na kolejny kryzys oglądając w telewizji mecze lub ogrywając się w ping- ponga.

Gdy wojsko odpoczywało, nowy Kanclerz zgłębiał tajniki swego urzędu, przez co należy rozumieć jeszcze większą stertę papierów leżących na jego biurku, co, jak się łatwo domyślić, stanowiło powód jego frustracji. Był człowiekiem akcji, nie zaś biurokratą. Znacznie bardziej wolałby polecieć z kurtuazyjną wizytą do jakiejś miłej rasy, pogadać… postrzelać, jeśli trzeba… Problem tkwił w tym, że Carter „pożyczyła" sobie jego flagowy okręt, by sprowadzić na Ziemię pewne kompozyty niezbędne do realizacji jej najnowszego projektu. Otóż, jego słodka _kate _postanowiła włączyć do gwiezdnej floty Tau'ri zupełnie nowy typ statku, wzorowany na Kektusie i łączący w sobie zalety jednostki badawczo- obronnej. Mało tego, zamierzała dodać też asgardzkie usprawnienia, co miało w efekcie przynieść jednostkę nie tylko wszechstronną, ale przede wszystkim przydatną w walce. Statki klasy Dedal były w znacznej mierze bronią ofensywno- defensywną. Miały silne uzbrojenie, ale i nie mniej silne osłony. Ich słabszą stroną jednak była zwrotność, której nie brakowało jednostkom Furlingów oraz nieco mniejszy zasięg silników nadświetlnych, w porównaniu do, chociażby, Kektusa. Stąd pomysł Sam na całkiem nowy statek międzygwiezdny i jej nieobecność w bazie.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, dlaczego dowódca SGC, ktoś, kto w istocie rządzi tym miejscem, THE (WO)MAN, porzucił swe oczywiste tu obowiązki, na rzecz wyprawy po materiały konstrukcyjne. W normalnych okolicznościach byłoby to nie do pomyślenia, ale zważywszy na fakt, że gen. Carter była najświatlejszym umysłem wśród Tau'ri oraz autorką projektu (sztab i prezydent nadal nie mogli uwierzyć, że zaprojektowała to w tak krótkim czasie), nie było lepszej osoby, która mogłaby wiedzieć, czym ewentualnie zastąpić dany materiał, gdyby nie dało się go zdobyć podczas tej wyprawy. Tylko ona mogła na miejscu ocenić, czy dany komponent się nada, czy też nie. Stąd pozwolenie na „rundkę" po galaktyce, jak określił ową eskapadę Jack. Zresztą, to nie tak, że baza została bez szefa. Poza prawą ręką Carter, rezydował tu przecież były szef tego przybytku, człowiek, który o tym miejscu i tej robocie wiedział wszystko.

Nazwiska wymieniać nie trzeba.

Baza była więc… względnie… bezpieczna.

- _Przynajmniej Fro i Fru mają wolne, i nie trują mi z tym „KANCLERZEM"!_- pomyślał z zadowoleniem. Jakkolwiek lubił oba… osobniki (nadal jeszcze nie wyczuł, jaką płeć preferują dla własnej osoby, więc określenie wydawało mu się adekwatne), 2F bywały męczące. Były tak chętne do pomocy, że gdyby na to pozwolił, zapewne podcierałyby mu… ehm… Tak czy owak, musiał się od nich choć na chwilę uwolnić i dlatego wpadł na GENIALNY pomysł. Rozmówiwszy się z Hankiem (w stylu: „Na miłość boską, Hank, zgódź się, albo tu oszaleję!"), Jack wypożyczył ze Strefy 51 dwa urządzenia naśladujące i przeobraziwszy oba Furlingi w przeciętnych Ziemian, wysłał ich z Danielem na miasto, by zaznajomili się z ziemską kulturą i przyrodą. Ufał, że Jackson będzie miał na nich oko i nie dojdzie do incydentu. Jakby przecież nie patrzeć, przez lata pilnował, by cięty język nie wpakował O'Neilla w kłopoty. Któż więc byłby lepszą niańką dla dwóch kosmitów, jak nie Danny boy, mistrz dyplomacji?

Widać przeznaczenie jednak lubiło sobie z niego drwić, bo zaledwie kilka godzin później jego niebiański spokój zakłócił dźwięk telefonu…

- O'Neill.- przedstawił się krótko, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zwłaszcza, że numer nie był mu znany. Należało więc zachować ostrożność.

- Jack, to ja…- usłyszał znajomy głos i odpowiedział:

- Daniel… Jak tam nasze chłopaki?- spytał.- Podoba im się na powierzchni?

- Eeee, zabawne, że o to pytasz.- odparł doktor Jackson i ex generał poczuł się niepewnie.

- Wiem, że tego pożałuję, ale zapytać muszę. Co masz na myśli, Danielu?- rzucił powoli. Czuł w kościach, że odpowiedź nie przypadnie mu do gustu, jednak jakie miał wyjście? Ton Kosmicznej Małpy sugerował, że kroiło się coś wielkiego, co miało bezpośredni związek z ich „gośćmi". Nie mógł się rozłączyć, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo tego chciał.

- Ummm…. No bo…- jąkał się archeolog i kanclerz nie wytrzymał:

- Na litość boską, Daniel, wyduś to wreszcie siebie!- zawołał do słuchawki.

Jackson wziął się w garść i wypalił wreszcie:

- Czy mógłbyś wpłacić za nas kaucję, Jack?- poprosił.

- KAUCJĘ?- z niedowierzaniem spytał O'Neill.

- No… tak. No bo widzisz, my, tak jakby, siedzimy w areszcie.- wyjaśnił młodszy z mężczyzn i usłyszał głuchy łoskot. To głowa jego najlepszego przyjaciela uderzyła o blat dębowego biurka należącego do zrezygnowanego generała.

- Za jakie grzechy…- usłyszał tylko stłumiony mamrot kanclerza, a po chwili jego głębokie westchnienie.- Czekajcie na mnie, będę najszybciej jak się da.- powiedział wreszcie Jack.- I Danny…- dorzucił jeszcze na odchodnym.

- Taaaak?- niepewnie spytał doktor.

- Obyś miał na to dobre wytłumaczenie!- zażądał kanclerz, po czym się rozłączył. Gdyby widział, jak Daniel nerwowo przełyka ślinę, uśmiechnąłby się zapewne z satysfakcją. Nie widział jednak, a poza tym, miał kryzys do zażegnania. Normalnie nie miałby nic przeciw odrobinie akcji, ale ta nie tylko nie uwolniła go od papierków, ale zapewniła mu ich dodatkowy plik, a wszyscy, którzy go znali, wiedzieli, co myślał na ten temat.- Oj, będziesz ty mi się gęsto tłumaczył, Kosmiczna Małpo!- przysiągł pod nosem, wyciągając z sejfu kilka rzeczy niezbędnych do tego, by wyciągnąć z aresztu jego niefortunnych asystentów bez spowodowania większego incydentu. Dobrze, że po starych czasach pozostało mu planowanie na przyszłość, bo teraz miałby niemały problem. Nauczył się jednak, że warto mieć plan B na każdą okazję. To była jedna z nich.

Czterdzieści minut później, ubrany w swój wyjściowy mundur, prężnym krokiem wmaszerował do siedziby miejscowej policji, gdzie za kratami aresztu oczekiwała na niego trójka nieszczęśliwców, a w zasadzie jeden zdenerwowany Ziemianin i dwóch zafascynowanych tym miejscem kosmitów, którzy byli pod wielkim wrażeniem ziemskiego systemu sprawiedliwości. Naturalnie, gdy wyczuli w pobliżu swego mniej entuzjastycznego szefa, ich optymizm nieco zmalał, ale to już zupełnie inna sprawa…

Na widok tak wysokiego rangą oficera Sił Powietrznych, sierżant na służbie wyprostował się i zapytał uprzejmie:

- Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc, sir?

- Dzień dobry, sierżancie.- odparł Jack.- Jak rozumiem, w waszym areszcie znajduje się obecnie doktor Daniel Jackson wraz z dwoma towarzyszącymi mu mężczyznami. Proszę o ich natychmiastowe zwolnienie.- stwierdził bez ogródek, ale nadal uprzejmie srebrnowłosy oficer.

- Naturalnie, panie generale. Jak tylko zostanie wpłacona kaucja.- uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo policjant.

- Jak widzę, nie zrozumieliśmy się, sierżancie Banks.- powiedział O'Neill.- Mężczyźni, których tu przetrzymujecie, mają immunitet dyplomatyczny. To bratankowie rosyjskiego prezydenta i nasz attaché kulturalny. Nie chcemy incydentu międzynarodowego, więc jeśli ta trójka wyrządziła jakieś szkody, uregulujemy należności, lecz bylibyśmy wdzięczni, by wzmiankę o ich aresztowaniu zredukowano do niezbędnego minimum w aktach i postarano się, by nie wypłynęła na forum publiczne, inaczej polecą głowy. Waszyngton nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby tak się stało. Czy dobrze się rozumiemy?- zasugerował.

- Oczywiście, sir. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to dyplomaci. Nie mieli ze sobą paszportów.- odparł zaraz policjant.- Gdyby doktor Jackson nam o tym powiedział i przedstawił właściwe dokumenty potwierdzające ich status, natychmiast byśmy ich uwolnili.- zapewnił.

- No cóż, doktor jest nieco zapominalski i w swym pędzie do pokazania obu panom amerykańskiej kultury, zapomniał zabrać ze sobą dokumentów. Mam je przy sobie, zarówno jego listy uwierzytelniające, jak i paszporty naszych gości. Poza tym, ci dwaj przebywają tu incognito i byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby tak pozostało.- powiedział Jack, otwierając teczkę i prezentując „dowody".

Sierżant wnikliwie obejrzał paszporty całej trójki i uprzejmie oddał je generałowi.

- Wszystko się zgadza, sir.- potwierdził.- Naturalnie w tych okolicznościach panowie są wolni.- dodał.

- Doskonale.- uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem O'Neill.- A tak z czystej ciekawości…- dorzucił jeszcze:- Za co zostali aresztowani?

- Za burdę w klubie Go-Go.- odpowiedział Banks.

Jack jęknął w myślach:

- _Danny, boy, ja cię kiedyś zabiję!_ Dziękuję, sierżancie.- stwierdził na głos, a ten skinął głową.

- Jeśli będzie pan tak uprzejmy, posterunkowa Lucas zaprowadzi pana do jego podopiecznych, panie generale.- powiedział, gestem przywołując młoda policjantkę.- Jennnie, wypuść doktora Jacksona i jego towarzyszy. Generał O'Neill będzie ci towarzyszył.

- Tak jest, sierżancie. Panie generale…- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego niemal zalotnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała tak wysokiego rangą, a jednocześnie tak imponującego wyglądem mężczyzny. Ten srebrny lis był seksowny jak cholera!- Proszę ze mną.

- Dziękuję, posterunkowa.- Jack odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem i pod Lucas aż się nogi ugięły. Och, ileż by dała, żeby się z nią umówił.

Pięć minut później okazało się jednak, że jej nadzieje były płonne. Generał zabrał tylko ową trójkę i rzuciwszy zwykłe „dzięki", opuścił posterunek, mamrocząc tylko:

- Nie wiem, co u licha robiliście w tym klubie, Danny boy, ale się za to policzymy jak tylko wymyślę, jaka kara będzie wystarczająca za ten numer. I módl się, kolego, żeby prezydent się o tym nie dowiedział, bo może nie być aż tak wyrozumiały jak ja…

- Tak, Jack.- mruknął tylko doktor Jackson, przełykając głośno ślinę, podczas gdy ich towarzysze dziwacznie się gapili.

- _Prezydent!-_ pomyślała zaszokowana, jeszcze bardziej zafascynowana posterunkowa.- _Seksowny i zna prezydenta!_ Szkoda tylko, że nie zainteresowany…- westchnęła. Ci najlepsi faceci zawsze byli dla niej nie do wzięcia. Jak pech, to pech!

Kiedy późnym wieczorem , a raczej nocą, Samantha Carter dołączyła do niego wreszcie w jego łóżku, przytulił ją z wielką ulgą.

- Ciężki dzień?- zapytała miękko, całując go w policzek.

- Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził.- odpowiedział.- Powiedz mi jednak, jak odpłacić pewnemu doktorkowi za to, że zabrał dwóch kosmitów do klubu Go-Go i wywołał tam bijatykę.

Sam zachichotała.

- Nie mówisz poważnie!- stwierdziła, śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej, gdy spojrzał na nią TYM wzrokiem.- Ty mówisz poważnie!

- Do'h!- skwitował, a ona pokręciła głową.

- Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz, Misiu.- powiedziała z przekonaniem.- I znając ciebie, będzie to iście demoniczna zemsta!- mrugnęła, a on się wyszczerzył psotnie.

- Yep! I będzie ona słodka. Nie tak słodka, jak ty, ale blisko…- wymruczał, całując ją namiętnie.

Nietrudno się domyślić, że po tym już nic nie mówili. Byli nieco inaczej zajęci. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie widzieli się dwa dni!

TBC


End file.
